Jealous and Possession
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Ele não consegue encarar aquela tempestade cinzenta dos afetuosos olhos de Chase e saber que a odiava sem ter tal direito. Ninguém tinha culpa se aquele garoto travesso de lindos olhos verdes-mar tinha seu coração na mão.
1. Chapter 1

Nico diAngelo não se parecia exatamente a um italiano. Espanhol, talvez?

Ele tinha olhos escuros e amendoados, rosto triangular. Talvez Hades fosse espanhol, porque Maria com certeza era italiana. Com certeza não se parecia a um grego porque eles têm rosto largo e testa pequena, e o rosto de Nico era simplesmente fino demais para um grego. Era esquisito como ele simplesmente se parecia com o pai. Os olhos escuros herdados de sua mãe lhe fitavam e sugavam o ar de seus pulmões, e Percy sabia bem o quanto Nico odiava aqueles olhos. Principalmente quando ele se concentrava demais. Eles ficavam azuis gélidos e cruelmente frios como os de Hades.

Ele sentia-se levemente grato por ter o rosto corado porque no espelho isso lhe lembrava que ele era diAngelo, e não o Rei dos Fantasmas.

Percy passava cada segundo possível observando-o de perto. Suas reações eram intrigantes, um mistério não solucionado. Ele gostava de observar cada detalhe microscópico de Nico. Era estranho ver suas feições quando ele fazia barquinhos e desenhava peixinhos e os colocava no rio, ou quando fazia aviõezinhos, imitava o barulho de motor e os jogava em Hazel.

Por alguma razão, ele nunca tinha feito caveiras. Hazel ás vezes se alegrava com isso.

Raramente ele se parecia com o Rei dos Fantasmas. Afortunadamente, desde que os campistas conheceram Hazel, eles concluíram que o mistério emocional aplicava-se apenas a Nico, e não a todos os filhos de Hades. Percy lamentava que ele houvesse crescido tão rápido. O garoto tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Nico era o Embaixador de Hades, sempre visitando seu pai. Era o único meio-sangue que via o pai acordar todas as manhãs e ouvi-lo resmungar sobre o quão chata era a vida imortal se não podia dormir o quanto quisesse. Embora Poseidon deixasse Percy longe de seu reino por causa de Tritão, ele ainda invejava que Hades não se importasse com o drama Perséfone Bruxa do Inferno-Nico.

Mas Nico morava no Acampamento. O que lembrava Percy que ele não tinha uma família e por isso Hades se importava tanto em reparar os erros do passado, dando a Nico o que Zeus havia tirado. Nico gostava do Submundo. Era frio, mas não incomodava. E nunca haviam mais luzes do que o necessário. Nico gostava do escuro. Mas convenhamos que só era legal ficar ali na primavera e verão, quando Perséfone e Deméter estavam bem longe do Submundo.

Percy havia crescido e Nico também, mas ele reparou que o garoto não parecia mudar além da altura. Ele ainda tinha as covinhas de criança, embora o rosto possuísse uma estranheza familiar. Era complicado pensar assim, mas ele não saberia descrever de outro jeito. O rosto de Nico parecia ter mil e uma feições. Claro, porque não era normal seu rosto infantil mostrar tanta maldade e superioridade, ao mesmo tempo que poderia sorrir com tanta doçura. Percy sabia que Nico não era mau, mas aqueles olhos o faziam tremer. O jeito que ele alisava o punho da espada e ria baixo, como se estivesse discutindo com uma outra parte de si. A parte malévola que sempre parecia ganhar... Assustador.

Mas como se não fosse suficiente, ele escondia as emoções atrás de uma dureza tão impenetrável que constantemente seu rosto parecia mais velho do que era.

Claro, de nada adiantava aquela máscara fria porque o Filho de Poseidon sabia bem o que era aquela raiva misturada a insanidade reprimida nos olhos de diAngelo.

E ele temia porque um Filho de Hades não pode guardar rancor. E Nico estava com muito rancor e inveja de algo. E também com ciúmes dele. Muito ciúmes. Ele não sabia porque, mas...

Não importa porque bem... Isso era perigoso.

* * *

Desde que a Guerra dos Titãs acabara, Percy e Annabeth começaram a namorar e Nico passou a afastar-se cada vez mais, trabalhando com seu pai, e ao final da Guerra dos Gigantes de Gaia, ele tomara medidas drásticas como simplesmente ignorar um ciclope de três metros armado lutando contra Percy.

Quírion lhe dera uma boa repreensão ao que ele respondera com um impecável, sonoro e soberbo grego "Eu sou o Rei dos Fantasmas". O que significava que ele deixaria Percy morrer pelo simples prazer de vê-lo sofrer e ao final lhe traria de volta e estaria livre de sermões. Ele não dava a mínima pra consequências, mas ele odiava sermões.

Desde a luta contra o ciclope, no qual ele ignorara o machado de dois metros e assistira tomando suco de canudinho e torcendo contra Percy, o garoto simplesmente não mais falou com Nico. Annabeth até tentara, antes de ser expulsa por esqueletos raivosos do Submundo e o olhar azul gélido de Nico.

Quírion lhe dissera que não era sua culpa, que era apenas uma má fase. Percy pensou muito sobre isso. Não havia qualquer chance de Nico deixá-lo morrer por prazer apenas por estar em uma "má fase".

-Eu duvido que seja isso. -ele chutou uma pedra do caminho. Lembrou-se de que Nico poderia estar zangado, mas ele nunca o deixaria morrer. "Ou decidiu que sou mais agradável morto do que vivo", pensou. De repente, projetado das sombras, seu pesadelo morto-vivo apareceu.

Nico usava como sempre roupas de couro tão apertadas quanto possível. Percy perguntava a si mesmo se aquilo não machucava. Bem, talvez não macucasse tanto quanto suas inúmeras correntes de pratas com lâminas nas pontas. Como sempre, o cabelo preto como ébano encaracolado estava brilhante, porém não mais que o anel rubi em seu dedo, presente de Hades.

-Se divertiu com Chase? -ele referiu-se sarcástico ao sobre o jantar de namoro com a loira. Os olhos azuis voltaram ao preto lentamente, conforme as sombras desapareciam.

-Estamos nos falando agora? -perguntou em um tom irritado reprimido.

-Você que fez o decreto de silêncio. -ele retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida em uma ironia encrustada naturalmente em seu belo rosto europeu.

-Porque você... -ele começou, mas desistiu. Não valia a pena discutir com Nico porque ele sempre teria um argumento para transformar-se em vítima. Como, Percy não sabia, mas ele parecia saber exatamente o que dizer. Talvez por isso fosse o Embaixador de Hades. -Foi bom, Nico. -ele decidiu-se, por fim.

Nico riu sem fazer som, apenas um leve ruído da garganta que parecia um ronronar e o balançar de ombros. Percy reparou que ele sempre ria dese jeito, como se estivesse cansado demais.

-Rolou algo? -ele jogou uma maçã verde para o alto e a mordeu. Percy encarou-o embaraçado. -Oh, já vejo. Athena os confinou à pureza eterna. -ele riu daquilo, enquanto Percy se debatia entre esmurrá-lo ou ignorá-lo. -Quer dizer, como ela espera que Chase tenha filhos? Saindo da cabeça com um grito de guerra e uma armadura ridícula? -Percy espantou-se com o deboche e a raiva mal contida com o qual ele disse "Chase". Sentiu a raiva arranhando sua paciência. -Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. -ele disse sem ao menos notar a caneta apertada entre os dedos de Percy no bolso da blusa de frio. Nico encarou-o com o canto da boca erguido em uma tentativa falha de sorrir sem mostrar o quão feliz estava pela desgraça alheia. Ele estava com raiva. Percy nomeou aquele sorriso como "macabro". -Eles estão de olho em você.

-Quem? -Percy sentiu a nuca esfriar.

-O tio dos raios, o cara do vinho, aquele eterno adolescente estúpido que tem o trono com o solzinho que eu desenhei aos oito anos, o ladrãozinho em condicional e papai. -ele contou no dedo como se fosse normal anunciar que cinco deuses estavam de olho em você.

-Por que fariam isso? -o rosto de Nico contorceu-se de forma dolorosa, mas logo ele disfarçou. Ele riu em deboche e o frio desceu por sua espinha.

-Não é óbvio? Por que eu estaria envolvido? Eu sou o Rei dos Fantasmas e eles querem Luke de volta.

-Como? -ele deu um passo na direção de Nico e ele abriu a boca com os olhos confusos. Percy piscou duas vezes e então afastou-se. A atmosfera perto de Nico parecia diferente, carregada eletricamente. Ele sentiu o frio descer para suas coxas e imaginou que não se manteria em pé se ele descesse mais um pouco.

-Você tem sido um bom exemplo de lealdade. -ele olhou-o como se discordasse e Percy confundiu-se mais ainda. -Eles têm a errônea ideia que se você passar um bom tempo com aquele traidorzinho barato, Luke possa ser alguém decente. -Percy ofegou em descrença. -Ele perdeu um pouco da memória... Quer dizer, ele perdeu quase toda a memória. E você irá treiná-lo.

-É por isso que você...

-Não. -ele sorriu maquiavélico. -Você é tão cego. -os dedos mornos tocaram a testa de Percy e afastou seus cabelos.

-O que houve, Nico? -ele segurou o pulso do garoto que piscou duas vezes e soltou o ar com lábios trêmulos. Seus olhos mudaram para azul e as sombras arrastaram por seus pés, negras e frias.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver.

Ele afastou-se e Percy tentou detê-lo, mas havia apenas fumaça e um frio terrível.

Ele caiu de joelhos. Era impressão sua ou as sombras pareciam sussurrar?


	2. Chapter 2

Nico caminhava pelos corredores do Palácio de Hades e assoviava baixo. Ele virou a direita e então percebeu o que estava fazendo e girou nos calcanhares. Tarde demais, uma voz baixa o chamou. Ele assoviou um "game over" de jogo.

-Linda Perséfone. -ironizou. Ela revirou os olhos, ainda parecendo linda demais. Ele pegou-se pensando se não fora sua culpa de Hades tê-la raptado. Todos sabiam que deuses tinham um fraco por belas mulheres e Perséfone sempre fora a mais linda, mais do que Afrodite, que era superficial. De jeito algum a deusa da espuma* representava a beleza.

Os cabelos pretos de Perséfone reluziam e caíam em seus olhos atrevidamente, como se desafiassem a permissão. As leves ondas tocavam a cintura e se entrelaçavam com flores de cores vibrantes.

O rosto parecia um coração fino com bochechas coradas. O dourado queimado de sua pele combinava com os olhos cor de mel, quase castanho no escuro... Ele entendia porque seu pai era louco por ela.

-Tudo bem? -ela tirou-o de seus devaneios. Nico piscou e ela riu, ciente do embaraçamento do garoto.

-Quando escapar, estarei. -ela fez um bico de criança e ele não pôde segurar um sorriso.

-Isso é jogo sujo, Fone.

-Esse apelido é ridículo. Que tal algo mais elegante como Raio de Sol ou Margarida?

-Não tem margaridas aqui, além do mais eu prefiro Elemento Não Desejado. -brincou.

-Eu já me acostumei a ser indesejada. -Nico encarou-a incrédulo e apontou para o grande espelho no final do corredor.

-Olhe bem. -ele disse. -Quem não te deseja? -ele riu e ela ergueu a sobrancelha. -Você era a razão do meu viver, meu sonho inalcançável aos dez anos. -ele tentou não rir ao se lembrar de como ficara embobado quando a vira pela primeira vez.

-Mas agora me conheceu de verdade e não me deseja. Ok, isso pode ser um pouco minha culpa.

-Papai te conhece há milênios e ainda te deseja. Não liga pra mim. Eu sou uma exceção. Deve ser falta de cereais, como Deméter sempre diz. -Perséfone riu e se virou, colocando as mãos nas bochechas de Nico.

-Você é um bom garoto. Como uma versão mais nova de seu pai. -ela olhou-o tristemente e Nico abaixou as mãos dela, segurando-as pelos pulsos. A proximidade de Perséfone sempre o incomodava.

-Mas papai é um cara legal. -disse. -Ele é bom. -insistiu.

-Ele me raptou quando eu era apenas uma garota.

-Você não era uma garota. E eu teria feito o mesmo. Você é linda. -ele apertou o nariz de Perséfone e ela soltou uma risada infantil, balançando a cabeça para Nico. -Eu sei que você não acredita. Mas você é a mais bonita. -ela sorriu sem jeito.

-Gentileza sua me dizer. -ele encolheu os ombros como se não fosse nada demais. -Seu pai sempre diz o mesmo.

-Como eu disse...

-Não se engane. Os deuses não são bons. Nenhum deles. -ele sentiu-se estranho, como se ela lesse seus pensamentos. Então ele lembrou que ela era uma deusa... Também se lembrou de Calypso, da rejeição de Hefesto por Hera, a traição de Zeus a Hades.

-Acabou de confessar seu crime. -ele tentou fugir do assunto. -Será presa e levada em julgamento. -ele prendeu suas mãos para trás e a conduziu pelos corredores aos risos. Ele abriu uma porta e seu pai levantou os olhos de um livro que lia. -Aproveite a carceragem. -disse.

-O que houve? -Hades abraçou Perséfone sorrindo.

-Fone assumiu que é má.

-Eu já disse que é raio de sol! -ela protestou infantilmente. Eles riram por um breve momento que pareceu ser natural. Hades olhou pro garoto e soube que ele estava indo embora quando seus olhos chamuscaram em azul.

-São tão parecidos... -ela suspirou.

-Ok, Raio de Sol. -ele cortou-a e desapareceu entre as sombras, rindo.

-Meu garoto está crescendo. -Hades suspirou cansado.

-Ele aind alhe trará muito orgulho.

-Mais? -Hades sorriu. -Não é com orgulho que me preocupo. Nico está crescendo e eu não quero perdê-lo.

* * *

Percy olhou para Hazel Levesque alimentando Arion com barras de ouro. Ele concentrou-se na água de seu copo e a fez rodopiar no ar. Assoviou para Hazel e ela riu ao ver que a água imitava o que eles faziam. Nico apareceu do lado deles e Percy desconcentrou-se, fazendo a água voltar ao copo. Ele bebeu e entregou o copo a Hazel. Sem falar mais nada ele seguiu para o lago.

O vento frio de outono lhe atingiu e Percy tremeu. Sentou-se na pedra e concentrou-se no chorro de água. Ele fez ondas enormes e desenhos aleatório saté que uma imagem fixou-se.

Ele não sabia porque infernos justo aquela imagem.

Era Nico diAngelo aos dez anos, mexendo as mãos sem parar e falando das cartas e pontos de ataque do seu jogo de mitomagia. Percy riu, lembrando-se de como queria desesperadamente que Nico parasse de falar.

Então a imagem foi mudando e o rosto adolescente de Nico apareceu, o sorriso com as covinhas, tão raro de se ver, os cabelos caindo nos olhos. Ele não sabia porque ver aquilo lhe deixava tão ofegante... Nico sempre lhe deixara confuso, mas não a esse ponto.

Ele ouviu passos e virou-se. Nico olhava a água com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Continha uma alegria quase palpável.

-Se apaixonou por mim, Jackson? -ele encostou-se a árvore e sorriu presunçoso. Percy limpou a calça e se levantou. A água oscilou e ele vagarosamente a mandou de volta para o lago.

-Eu só estava treinando. -olhou para o garoto e respirou fundo.

-Comigo? -as orbes escuras flamejaram em gelo. -Boas lembranças?

-Bianca. -ele disse com a voz fraca. Nico perdeu o ar e os olhos esvaziaram. -Me lembrei de como me pediu pra cuidar dela... E como ela me pediu pra cuidar de você. -Nico olhou para os pés, que pareciam bem interessantes. -Eu não sei como fazer isso. E tenho medo de estar fazendo errado. Queria que ela estivesse aqui. -ele confessou.

Nico encarou o anel rubi em seu dedo. -Eu também.

-Eu sinto muito que tenha sido ela e não eu. -ele murmurou.

-Não diga isso. -ele falou firmemente, segurando o punho de sua espada com os nós dos dedos brancos. Percy levantou os olhos rapidamente. -Bianca foi corajosa, mas eu não sei se ela teria feito as decisões certas como você fez.

-Ou como você. -ele murmurou com o cenho franzido e aproximou-se. Nico era alto e muito magro. Ele parecia tão fraco, mas ele era muito mais forte que Percy. Ele reparou em suas olheiras. A concha soou para o jantar. -Por quê? -o garoto forçou-se a encarar Percy. -Por que fez aquilo, Nico? Eu poderia ter...

-Não. -ele rosnou aterrorizado. -Nem pense nisso. -ele segurou o pulso de Percy. A mão morna lhe enviou faíscas e seus lábios tremeram. -Eu não me perdoaria se algo... -ele abaixou os olhos para a pressão exercida no pulso de Percy. -Mas não importa.

-Minha morte não importa?

-Eu te traria de volta. -ele sussurrou. -Eu não sei porque, mas não posso suportar a ideia de que você esteja longe.

-Então por que se afasta? -ele segurou Nico fortemente pelos ombros e sentiu o estremecimento do garoto, que levantou os olhos. -Seus olhos. Azuis. -ele murmurou.

-Eles mudam se eu me descontrolo. -ele soltou devagar o pulso de Percy e viu que estava muito vermelho, quase arroxeado. -Eu deveria ir comer.

-Não-. ele deteve-o. -Nico, não se afaste. -o garoto sorriu abertamente.

-Por quê?

-Eu não sei, eu só... Eu também não quero ficar longe de você. -Nico riu, dessa vez um som agradável. Ele abraçou Percy e o soltou, notando a cor vermelha dele.

-Se você entendesse porque eu me afasto... -ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu sem jeito, afastando-se. Enquanto ele corria ao refeitório, Percy passou os braços em volta do corpo, sentindo falta do calor de Nico.

DiAngelo entrou no refeitório e os burburinhos aumentaram. Todos comentavam o "incidente do ciclope". El caminhou até sua mesa e deparou-se com Hazel Levesque.

-Achei que Arion a tivesse levado de volta. -sentou-se.

-Vou ficar uns dias. O estábulo inteiro meio que me adotou. Arion ficou com ciúmes e se recusou a me levar de volta. -Nico riu baixo, ignorando os cochichos de como era raro vê-lo sorrir.

-Incrível como sou azarado. Os cavalos fogem de mim.

-Talvez prefiram garotas fofinhas como eu.

-Ou romanas assustadoras com cara de anjinho. -ele apertou suas bochechas e puxou seus cachinhos, vendo-os voltar como molas. Ele riu alto.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, diAngelo? -Hazel tentou não fulminar os campistas que os observavam como uma experiência de laboratório.

-É engraçado. -ele puxou outra vez e riu mais alto. Hazel riu junto com ele e rolou os olhos internamente ao ver a movimentação na mesa de Afrodite soltando risadinhas e suspiros.

-Que fofinho. -ela apertou uma bochecha dele.

-Ai. -ele sorriu. -Tá, chega. -ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

Eles estavam conversando animados até que Percy entrou no refeitório e eles imediatamente se encararam. Ele prendeu o ar e Percy passou a mão no rosto, arrumando os fios que caíam na testa, fingindo não ver que todos estavam expectantes por uma briga. Ele sentou-se na mesa de Poseidon com Grover, Tyson e Ella.

Nico não conseguiu comer. Seus olhos fitavam Percy e as memórias dele agarrando Annabeth apareceram em sua mente. Ele sentiu a raiva corroer suas espinha e tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele apenas noto uma sombra negra subindo seus pés com rosto agonizantes quando Hazel gritou seu nome. Todos o olhavam em silêncio, de novo. Ele não se importava em ser o centro das atenções, mas Percy olhava-o também e ele não gostava daquela expressão mortificada.

Ele havia visto algumas memórias de Luke Castellan. Aquela era a expressão quando o escorpião mordeu Percy.

Ele olhou de volta para os campistsa e ouviu o nome de seu pai . Ele sabia que seus olhos estavam azuis. Isso era normal, tirando o fato que ele jamais perdera o controle na frente de ninguém que não fosse Percy ou Annabeth... E seu pai.

Bem, ele sabia que ele estava muito parecido com seu pai agora.

E como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, uma figura alta surgiu em meio a sombras frias e sussurrantes. O as se tornou nebuloso e seu pai apareceu. Nico escondeu o rosto na mão.

-Por que ele é tão pomposo e dramático?

-Zeus é pior. -ela sussurrou divertida.

-Boa noite, Dionísio. -Hades cumprimentou-o sem emoção.

-Hmph. -foi sua resposta.

-Quírion. Prazer em reencontrá-lo após todos esses anos. Nico tem me contado muitas coisas interessantes acerca de você.

-Ora, obrigado. -ele respondeu levemente surpreso. - A que se deve a honra de sua visita, Lorde Hades? -Percy riu quando Dionísio rolou os olhos e imitou Quírion com caretas.

-Nada em especial. -Hades encarou Dionísio e virou-se para o refeitório. -Nico. -o nome do garoto ressoou e ele, relutantemente, levantou-se, caminhando até seu pai.

-Oi, papai. -os campistas fingiram voltar a sua atividade de comer e falar baixo. -Problemas?

-Apenas sua mãe fazendo draminhas.

-Perséfone? -ele riu. -Desde quando? -ele podia ouvir os sussurros mal disfarçados. Nico havia desenvolvido uma ótima audição. Ele sabia que estavam se perguntando desde quando Perséfone aceitava os filhos de seus marido.

-Bem, ela decidiu que você é um garoto exemplar e irá adotá-lo.

-Doce ironia. -brincou. -Ela não me detestava?

-Deve ser a TPM. -ele sussurrou e Nico riu baixo. -Mas não se preocupe. Estou aqui para vê-lo. Senti saudades. -ele engoliu o nó na garganta. Ele não queria ser a aberração. Era pior ainda ser o favorito de seu pai, mesmo que só houvesse ele e Hazel.

Os outros deuses não visitavam seus filhos. Ás vezes eles morriam sem ver o rosto do pai e Nico sabia que eles estavam se perguntando porque Hades quebrava as regras de Zeus e os outros olimpianos não.

-Estou bem, papai.

-Fico feliz. -ele sorriu minimamente. -Eu trouxe presentes.

-Sério? -o sorriso de Nico se abriu e Percy suspirou sem pensar, atraindo a atenção de Grover, que o olhava estranhamente, sem entender suas emoções.

-Sim. Não vai precisar da espada. Eu sei que você não gosta dela mesmo. -ele tirou algo da capa -Aqui. Coloque isto. -ele entregou um cinto em couro preto e Nico o ajeitou na cintura. Duas armas prateadas apareceram. -Balas de ouro imperial. -ele sorriu. -Recarregadas magicamente. -Nico abriu a boca.

-Oh, você não fez isso! -ele abraçou seu pai. -Cara, eu te amo. Você é o melhor pai do mundo! -seu pai constrangeu-se por um momento e Percy observou a reação de alguns. Eles pareciam felizes, outros rancorosos... Era normal. Nem todos os deuses olimpianos eram tão legais quanto Hades, por mais que Percy nunca fosse admitir isso.

-Só falta uma capa e botas do gato do Shrek. -Hazel falou.

-Boa ideia, querida. -Hades falou e abraçou a garota. -Não me esqueci de você. -ele abriu a capa Um enorme arco dourado saiu. -Não precisa de flechas. É mágico. -a garota pegou o arco relutantemente, ainda muito atônita. -Experimente. -ele falou. Ela tensou a corda e uma flecha dourada reluziu entre seus dedos e a corda macia de fios de ouro. Ela mirou a maçã em frente a Dionísio.

Uma chuva de risos encheu o refeitõrio, quebrando a tensão, quando Dionísio gritou. Hades olhou para Nico,

-Me dê a espada. -Nico lhe entregou. Mesmo que estivessem um pouco afastados do refeitório, eles podiam ver bem quando Hades a envolveu com uma sombra e ela cresceu quase do tamanho de Nico, transformando-se em um enorme arco negro reluzente com símbolos gregos brilhando em vermelho rubi. -Achei que fosse querer uma arma extra. Algo antigo e bem grego. -ele encolheu os ombros.

Nico passou a mão por seu arco.

-Isso é um presente de aniversário? -ele perguntou. Nico não se lembrava de quando nascera e seu pai nunca lhe dissera.

-Definitivamente. -ele falou. Seu peito encheu-se de algo morno e agradável, uma sensação de bem-estar. -Eu sabia que você ia gostar. -Hades disse ao notar o olhar encantado de Nico para seu arco. -Tem algumas coisas que vai aprender sobre ele, mas eu não quero estragar a surpresa. -ele piscou divertido e os garotos riram.

Hazel tirou do bolso uma flor. -Dê a Perséfone. Eu sei que não tem margaridas no Mundo Inferior e esse é um dos novos títulos dela, não?

-Obrigado, querida. -ele deu um apertou no ombro dos garotos. -Até mais.

Hades foi embora e junto com ele a sensação morna de felicidade. Ele olhou para Percy, encarando-o contente. Ele não se ressentia de que Nico fosse feliz com uma família tão estranha quanto a dele. Ainda era uma família. E eles o faziam feliz. Percy estava feliz com isso.

Nico bateu-se interiormente por não sentir-se feliz que Percy fosse feliz com outra pessoa. Ele era, definitivamente, um maldito egoísta.

-Eu vou ficar por aí, Hazel.

-Tome cuidado. -ela apertou seu ombro gentilmente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu vou. Boa noite.

A última coisa que Percy viu antes de Nico virar as costas foram seus punhos apertados, igual que seus dentes rangendo e os olhos brilhando em uma fúria que ele nunca havia visto antes.

* * *

_**Mais um capítulo dessa história maluca. Essa é a minha preferida, definitivamente. Algumas pessoas me disseram que era semelhante a outra história de LukeXPercy, mas essa é bem diferente, acreditem. Pode parecer igual no começo, mas vai haver muitas coisas determinantes e eu ach que vai ficar muito interessante. **_

_**Sugestões, reclamações, elogios ou xingamentos: Reviews, people. *xoxo***_


	3. Chapter 3

DiAngelo abriu a porta de seu chalé e sentiu seu cheiro desprender-se do lugar. Era algo como grama e maçã verde. Ele achava isso estranho. Não engraçado, irônico e suspeito. Apenas estranho.

Plantas morriam perto dele. As flores murchavam, as folhas caíam, árvores ressecavam e a grama ficava preta.

Ele meio que agradecia que o Acampamento fosse imune a isso devido ao Velocino de Ouro porque, caso contrário, muitas ninfas teriam morrido. Ninfas como Juníper, a adorável namorada de Grover. Ele teria se jogado do Olimpo se, por sua culpa, a árvore de Juníper morresse. Ela sempre foi tão boa com ele, mesmo que ele fosse insensível e sarcástico com ela. Com o tempo, ele soltou a máscara de frieza perto dela. Mas apenas perto dela. Não suportava ver suas lágrimas verdes escorrendo por seu rosto. Lhe cortavam o coração. Ele não conseguia mais machucar Juníper.

Ele aspirou o aroma e quase relaxou. Quase. As coisas estavam ruins pra ele.

Não haviam muitas coisas suas ali. Ele era meio que um nômade. Ao contrário dos campistas, ele passava o verão e a primavera no Submundo porque não suportava Deméter e seus cereais amaldiçoados.

Ainda era outono. Faltavam mais do que três meses para voltar ao Submundo. A sorte é que não haviam muitos campistas ali nessa época do ano. Ele vivia fugindo do calor, se contentando com o frio.

Talvez devesse fugir de Jackson também... Ele ainda se lembrava do choque elétrico que lhe percorreu quando ele tocou o garoto. Nico já estava acostumado com a alta temperatura de Jackson. Era constante. Tão quente que Nico sempre se sentia frio ao tocá-lo. O choque térmico lhe arrepiava, queimava, ardia em sua pele.

Ele já não sabia como disfarçar a respiração entrecortada e os devaneios perto dele. Impossível esconder o azul gelo do descontrole em seus olhos. A luxúria lhe fazia perder a cabeça.

Ele tirou o cinto e junto com ele, suas armas. Pôs o arco na cama. Pendurou a jaqueta de couro, presente de Alecto. Aquela mulher adorava roupas de "bad boy". Dizia que combinavam com Nico.

Correu os olhos pelo lugar escuro e andou lentamente até o frigobar. Tomou três copos de água com açúcar e voltou para o quarto. Em pleno outono, ele sentia calor.

A porta aberta deixou o vento frio passar, que chicoteava em sua pele e pareciam navalhas. Ele não se importava com isso, não agora, quando estava lutando tanto para se controlar. Ele estava fazendo movimentos lentos, pensando bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Tirou a camisa e dobrou-a, guardando na gaveta do meio. Respirou fundo, e então gritou, esmurrando a parede. Os vidros explodiram em cacos que cortaram seu rosto e peito, e por alguns segundos, o tilintar dos fragmentos se quebrando lhe fez parar. Ele estava em fragmentos. Estava perdido. O vento bateu outra vez, fazendo a dor finalmente aparecer.

O silêncio o engarrafou e o nó em sua garganta intensificou-se, parecendo impossível tragá-lo, mas ele conteve-se. Já se acostumara e aguentaria.

DiAngelo não choraria.

Ele saberia lidar com isso. Ele conhecia bem a origem de seus desespero. Tinha os olhos verdes e o sorriso perfeito. Sabia que estava apaixonado por Jackson. Há tempos ele lidava com a confusão emocional que o rapaz lhe trazia.

No começo era um sentimento puro e inocente de carinho direcionado a Jackson. Ele não se importava que Chase corresse os dedos pelos fios dele, que entrelaçasse suas mãos e o beijasse apaixonadamente.

Mas então a cobiça instalou-se nele. Começou a se atrair por Percy de maneiras absurdamente incontroláveis e passou a sentir inveja de Annabeth.

_Ele era tão egoísta a ponto de tratar mal a adorada Corujinha do Acampamento. Ele estava se esforçando para evitá-la, o que era fácil porque ela só visitava o lugar de vez em quando. Mas ele não queria encarar aquela tempestade cinzenta dos afetuosos olhos de Chase e saber que a odiava sem ter tal direito. Afinal, ninguém poderia ser culpado se aquele garoto travesso de lindos olhos verde-mar tinha seu coração nas mãos._

Só que ele não era tão egoísta a ponto de tirar alguém como Jackson de Annabeth. Depois de Castellan, ele precisava de alguém como ele para curar seu coração partido.

Ele se continha tanto que descontrolava sua magia e ás vezes isso o fazia perder a consciência. O que não o matava, lhe fazia mais forte. Nico ironicamente pensava que o que não lhe matava, lhe machucava demais. Mesmo assim, ele estava mais resistente.

Mas não naquela noite... Ele soluçou e segurou-se na mesa, cravando as unhas na madeira. Ódio o consumia... Saudade, raiva, angústia... O que era aquilo?

Ele amava Jackson. Não queria ser egoísta e machucar Annabeth e seu -oh, perfeito e heroico- namorado, mas aquilo o sufocava a nível físico. Suportável, sim. Doce e suportável insanidade.

Deu outro grito de raiva e esmurrou a mesa, rachando-a consideravelmente. As juntas de seus dedos esfolaram e sangraram. A madeira era bruta, nada bonita como a mesa do refeitório. A ardência em seus dedos era chata para ele.

-Nico! Eu te ouvi gritar. O que... -a garota parou a fala e encarou o filho de Hades. Ele apenas levantou o rosto quando teve certeza de que os olhos não estavam de maneira alguma marejados. Ele não entender porque ela parecia atordoada. Não estava conseguindo pensar em nada.

-O quê? -ele repetiu a pergunta não terminada de Annabeth. Ela ficou parada até a madeira ranger e rachar sob a pressão dos dedos de Nico diAngelo.

-Você parece bem. -ela entrou no chalé e Nico fitou com pesar os olhos preocupados da Sabidinha. -O que houve, Nico? -ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e a outra segurou seu rosto. Ela não o afastou da mesa. Annabeth sabia que ele precisava segurar algo. Ela queria ser seu pilar e deixá-lo sustentar-se nela, mas ele a seguraria forte demais e a quebraria. Nico não queria apenas segurar. Ele queria quebrar e destruir. Fazer algo sentir sua dor e então ele poderia se acalmar e sentir piedade.

-Não se engane. Eu estou bem. -falou lentamente, esperando que ela absorvesse e acreditasse.

-Não minta para mim. -ela beijou-lhe a testa e o abraçou. -É sobre o Luke?

-Jackson te contou? -ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ela ficou quieta por não entender desde quando Percy virou Jackson. -É claro que ele te diria... Você é o tesouro dele. -ele bufou em descrença e desprezo. -Quando anos ele teve que te salvar uma e outra vez até que ele não pudesse ser salvo e você lhe deu o beijo de despedida dos ridículos contos de fada? -ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão trêmula de Annabeth em seu rosto. Era satisfatório assustá-la, machucá-la. -Você sabe por que ele voltou de Ogígia? -ele sussurrou e abriu os olhos já escuros. -Calypso é incrível, sabe. E aquele lugar é encantador. As Parcas não escolheram Percy pela profecia. O que lhe tornava impossível ficar era você. Sempre foi você. -ele se controlou para não quebrar os próprios dentes.

-E você? Por que não podia ficar lá? -ele desviou os olhos e ela baixou as mãos.

-Eu não fui para lá...

-Você esteve lá. Percy não diz nada sobre Ogígia para ninguém. Você esteve lá.

Ele olhou para o sangue que escorria dos dedos. -Antes da Batalha Final para proteger o Olimpo, eu fui até Manhattan. Eu vi ele plantar uma flor mágica à luz da lua. Foi o último pedido de Calypso para ele. -Annabeth ouviu em silêncio. -Eu sabia que ela era especial. Não a flor, mas Calypso. Ela sempre representaria a parte anti-Olimpo de Jackson.

A expressão dela era confusa. Ele incorporou-se e afastou-se da mesa. As mãos foram ao bolso da calça.

-Se a conhecesse... Acredite em mim quando digo que se a conhecesse, você jamais esqueceria que os olimpianos são tão maus quanto os Titãs. A única diferença é que a consciência olimpiana pesa mais do que a titânica. Eles tentam consertar os erros de forma errada. Eles tiraram Bianca e me deram Hazel. Mas foi apenas para salvar a pele deles de Alcioneu. Eles tiraram Sally de Percy e a devolveram, apenas para recompensá-lo por salvar seus traseiros de uma guerra terrível. Eles tiraram um pai de Percy, e lhe deram um padrasto que o impedia de ser farejado por monstros, mas que batia em sua mãe. Eles me tiraram minha mãe, eles tentaram me matar, e no final, eu tive que lutar ao lado deles porque eles acham que são melhores do que nós e devemos apenas adorá-los como cachorrinhos obedientes porque nos deram a graça de ter sangue divino na veia. Eles nos privaram de uma família, nos deram monstros pra lutar, e em troca nos ofereceram imortalidade. Por que eu iria querer imortalidade se eu não tenho ninguém ao lado? Vou ficar lá, sentado em um trono, ouvindo fofocas de Afrodite, vendo as brigas de Apollo e Ártemis, vendo as traições dos deuses e me lembrar que um dia eu estava lá embaixo, na pele de um meio-sangue, sentindo que eles festejavam enquanto eu lutava por minha vida, e ali, acima do Empire State, estou realmente vendo que era o que eles faziam? Não, obrigado, eu já vi demais nessa vida.

Ele deu as costas a Annabeth, sua própria consciência também pesando. Ela era sempre tão boa com ele e parecia queimar afeição por seus grandes olhos cinzas. Por que ele era tão mal com ela?

-Você não respondeu porque voltou. -ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o gelo seco queimar suas órbitas. Ele devia ser algum descendente de Khione. Era impossível ser tão frio como ele.

Mas a pergunta ainda o carcomia.

Se não fosse por Ogígia, ele nunca teria descoberto que toda aquela paz e perfeição não lhe valiam merda alguma se não tinha Percy.

Percy, seu primo, seu melhor amigo, o exemplo de amizade, lealdade, bravura, humildade. Ele se achava um nada. Todos o achavam um herói.

Ele preferia apenas deixar de existir se Percy não estivesse como ele. Apenas desintegrar-se.

"Como Luke", pensou. O nó em sua traqueia desceu e ele quis vomitar toda aquela angústia.

Ele, desesperadamente, amava Percy. Não, ele corrigiu-se, era Jackson.

Fácil demais pensar nele como uma fantasia inalcançável se ele não fosse próximo a ele. O fato era que a parte do inalcançável era apenas porque Percy Jackson era o namorado na perfeita, inteligente, meiga, corajosa e adorável Annabeth Chase. E Nico tinha que guardar sua própria miséria em uma caixa dourada em sua alma nebulosa e assistir o épico "felizes para sempre" dos heróis do Olimpo.

Tudo por causa dela. Só por ela.

* * *

**_Tan-tan-ta-ran... Suspense supremo. O que será que ele vai fazer?_**

**_Ha! Não posso contar. Deixem reviews e esperem o próximo capítulo. _**

**_Beijos, beijos, people. =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico estava certo de que poderia se controlar perto dela, mas pensar certas coisas o fizeram mudar de ideia. Ele sentiu-se tremer.

-Vá embora, por favor. -ele sussurrou.

-Me deixe te ajudar Nico. O que houve? O que eu te fiz?

-Não é o que você fez. -ele virou-se. -É o que você tem! E eu quero isso, mas não posso tirar de você porque não seria o mesmo. E eu não consigo te encarar. Então apenas saia do meu quarto, saia da minha vida! -ele gritou.

Os gritos de Nico a fizeram afastar-se. Ela o julgou, sabia que estava sofrendo. E ela não precisava ser filha de Athena pra saber que Nico voltou de Ogígia por algo ligado a Percy, ou como era agora, Jackson.

Ele não decidira odiar Percy por nada. Algo ocorreu. Ou então, a culpa era dela, não de Percy.

* * *

Percy remexeu-se em sua cama pela trilionésima vez aquela noite. Os gritos de Nico ecoavam em sua mente. De vez em quando algo se quebrava. Alguns gritos eram de raiva, mas havia os de angústia e desespero. Ele sabia que Nico não estava chorando porque sempre que ele gritava em desespero, algo se quebrava e ele voltava a gritar com raiva.

Estava frio.

Ainda era outono. Poucas semanas para o Solstício de Inverno e Luke voltaria.

Três meses para Nico voltar ao Submundo e curar-se de seja-lá-o-quê estivesse passando. Ele esperava que tudo corresse bem. Percy sentia saudades de Nico e isso o afetava assustadoramente. Nico lhe deixava mais fora de órbita do que seu déficit de atenção em uma biblioteca.

As atitudes dele, as frases não terminadas, a risada sem som, o sorriso maldoso, as veias saltadas quando mentia, o constante mascar de lábios...

Coisas que só ele percebia. Coisas que ninguém mais via. Ele se perguntava se era normal querê-lo por perto tão desesperadamente. Fechou os olhos devagar.

Com toda sua confusão, finalmente conseguiu dormir ao tampas os ouvidos como travesseiro e ligar as torneiras para abafar o som dos gritos. Mesmo que ultimamente nem a água lhe fizesse esquecer diAngelo falando sobre os pontos de ataque das cartas de seu jogo de mitomagia.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos ciente de que estava no chão coberto de cacos de vidro, sangue seco e olhos curiosos.

-Se não sair do meu chalé, vou te levar para conhecer os Campos da Punição pela fila da morte expressa.

-Que insolência. -o Sr.D resmungou.

-Dionísio, posso sentir o mau humor de papai. Se quiser, posso chamá-lo para chutar seu grande e flácido traseiro.

-Claro, porque você não pode e ele já está aqui. -Hades respondeu. Nico virou o corpo e praguejou. A pele esticou e as cicatrizes romperam.

-Bom dia, papai. -ele tirou alguns cacos dos braços e Hades finalmente bufou, sem conter-se em esconder seu desprezo.

-Levante-se ou eu o deserdo, garoto. -Nico riu sem som.

-Você é Hades, não Plutão, papai. -Hades suspirou cansado.

-Nico, são três da tarde. O que houve ontem? Assustou o Acampamento inteiro.

-Era TPM. -ele brincou. Seu pai tirou-o do chão e o pôs sentado na cama.

-Que dia é hoje? -ele tocou a cabeça dolorida. Haviam cortinas rasgadas, móveis quebrados e vidros em pedaços.

-Sr. D? -Quírion chamou-o. -Como ele está?

-Não está louco, mas está perto.

-Como? O que quer dizer com está perto? -Hades preocupou-se.

-Está em um poço de emoções muito fortes para lidar. Está enlouquecendo-o.

-E isso quer dizer o quê?

-Ele está apaixonado, oras! -uma voz feminina exclamou. Afrodite.

-Quem chamou a ruiva psicopata com complexo de divindade? -Nico perguntou em um tom entediado. Seu pai concordo com ele interiormente. "Mulherzinha intrometida", pensou.

-Estou tão emocionada! Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria. -ela exclamou, ignorando os olhares incrédulos.

Nico apontou para ela. -Fique bem longe de mim. Eu prefiro não ter vida amorosa a ser seu brinquedinho.

-Espere, Nico está apaixonado por quem? -Hades perguntou e Nico levantou-se.

-Não se atreva! -ele rosnou.

-Mas por quê? -ela choramingou e ele quase cedeu. -É adorável e romântico. Um amor proibido.

-Eu estou louco e você acha isso adorável e romântico? -jogou-se na cama.

-Que não seja aquela cria de peixe, isso seria... -Hades pensou por um momento. -Inaceitável.

-Compreensível. -Dionísio falou ao mesmo tempo e recebeu um olhar reprovador. -Quem é o amaldiçoado? -o Sr. D perguntou.

-Afrodite, se abrir esse bico pintado com esse rosa nauseante, eu vou fazer com que jamais possa se olhar em um espelho.

-Não seja tão duro. -ela reclamou e saiu de fininho. -Eu vou ver Piper.

Os olhos de Nico ainda estavam azuis. Ele esmurrou a escrivaninha, jogando-a contra a parede. -Desapareçam! Esqueçam a minha existência!

Hades suspirou e foi embora, murmurando algo sobre "TPM homossexual". Dionísio olhou-o com pena.

-Se não for egoísta, se não tomá-lo dela... Você sabe que não vai aguentar. Você vai enlouquecer.

-Então me deixe enlouquecer porque eu não posso fazer isso. -ele falou baixo, olhando para os braços machucados. Dionísio saiu sem falar mais nada.

Ele esforçou-se pra não cair. Saiu do chalé apenas com os jeans rasgados e apertados e ignorou os olhos curiosos. Estava frio, mas havia sol. Ele tinha uma temperatura mais baixa, sentia menos frio, de qualquer jeito. Andou até o riacho e deitou na grama molhando os pés na água.

-Você parece horrível. -a voz de Percy soou perto e ele estremeceu-se.

"Percy não, Jackson.", corrigiu-se. Ele desistiu.

-Oi, Percy. -falou baixo sem abrir os olhos. -Junte-se a mim na contemplação da natureza. -ironizou. Percy sentou-se ao lado dele e tocou com as pontas dos dedos seu braço machucado.

-Você está frio, Nico. -ele disse. O garoto tremeu. O calor subiu pelo braço e parou na nuca, sem saber se descia ou não. Ele suspirou.

Percy não fazia ideia do quanto seu toque era bom. Ele passou os dedos pelo braço e tocou o peito magro de Nico, descendo para a barriga.

-Você gosta. -Nico falou e encolheu os ombros. Percy sabia que ele fazia aquilo para seus dedos deslizarem por sua pele. Os dedos traçaram círculos ao redor do umbigo dele. Ele reprimiu os ruídos da garganta e encolheu a barriga.

-Você também gosta disso. -sua mão baixou para o V desenhado levemente na barriga de Nico. Ele levantou-se abruptamente e segurou o pulso de Percy.

-Pare. -sussurrou. Os olhos azuis lhe diziam exatamente o contrário. Percy gostou do ar carregado que pairava sobre Nico, do choque elétrico que lhe fazia tremer quando era tocado... Ele passou os dedos na nuca de diAngelo. Ele fechou os olhos. A pele ardia tanto... Ele até podia ver o fogo vermelho e vivo.

-Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. -sua voz rouca falou para Percy.

-Isso é pra ser um comentário irônico? -Nico abriu os olhos azuis e mordeu a boca, encarando a de Percy.

-Era um aviso, na verdade. -ele estava ofegante.

-Que merda que eu não sou você. -Percy retrucou. -Mas no momento, me sinto egoísta demais pra te levar em consideração. -passou os dedos no cabelo de Nico e os puxou sem aviso. Suas bocas estavam perto demais. Os lábios de Nico lhe davam tapas na cara e gritavam por um beijo. Só um beijo. Ele perguntou-se onde estava sua consciência porque ela parecia ter tirado férias. Os olhos azuis faiscaram forte e o vento amentou, mas eles continuavam quentes. Ele amaldiçoou Nico por ser tão lindo. Ele era o seu ponto fraco. Nico segurou os fios de Percy com as duas mãos.

-Quer que eu implore por isso? -sussurrou. -Sabe o quanto me deixa louco?

-Mais do que eu? -Percy o puxou pela cintura e os corpos se chocaram. Nico gemeu e Percy ofegou com aquele som.

-Sim, mais do que você. -Nico confessou. -Vai me beijar ou quer um convite por escrito?

Percy sorriu traiçoeiro e o jogou na água rasa, em seguido lambeu seu peito. Ele mordeu os lábios e passou as pernas na cintura de Percy. A mão continuava agarrando os cabelos desgrenhados do garoto. Ele o puxou para baixo e tirou a camiseta. Nico gostou de ser arrastado daquele jeito. Nico mordeu a boca com mais força. Percy observou seus lábios ficarem mais vermelhos. Desde quando o garoto era sua perdição? Ele abaixou-se e tomou-lhe a boca.

Fechou os olhos e ronronou. Nico tinha um sabor amargo de maçã verde. Ele adorava coisas amargas.

A língua de Nico fazia acrobacias em sua boca. As mãos dele arranhavam suas costas violentamente e ele gemia alto, tentando respirar. Apertou com possessividade o traseiro de Nico e puxou seus cabelos. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e repetiu a si mesmo que aquela queimação diabólica no meio das suas pernas só poderia significar que ele estava perdido.

Os dentes de Percy estavam em seu pescoço e ele gemia seu nome. Ele delirou com aquele som rouco de prazer.

-Fala de novo. -ele sussurrou.

-Nico. -ele mordeu sua orelha. Percy admitiu que estava completamente ferrado.

Nico o viciara. Ele queria mais. Precisava de mais.

Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Desejava-o de todas as formas pervertidamente possíveis.

Seria o seu segredinho sujo.

Agora, seu maior pecado tinha o nome de um anjo: diAngelo.

Definitivamente, ele iria para o inferno.

Mas isso era irônico e sugestivo porque, tecnicamente, diAngelo, seu anjo do pecado, governava o inferno.

* * *

_**Oooohhh... Hot, hot, hot!**_  
_**Preciso me tratar 'o'**_  
_**Reviews, people. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Percy mordia as bochechas nervosamente enquanto voltava para o chalé. Sua boca formigava e as pernas lhe falhavam, sem contar as borboletas invisíveis em seu estômago. Ele secretamente rezava que Chase não aparecesse em seu caminho.

Primeiro porque ele não estava conseguindo articular palavras. Segundo porque a culpa ainda não havia atingido sua consciência e ele ainda estava no mundo das nuvens de algodão e bolhas coloridas. E também porque quando a culpa viesse ele teria uma crise existencial, e arrancar os cabelos na frente de Annabeth serio um "pouco meio que suspeito".

Ele entrou no chalé e arrancou a camiseta. O cheiro de Nico estava impregnado nele. Quase sentia a boca dele desprendendo aquele aroma. Quase sentia suas unhas cravando em suas costas e arrastando-se violentamente até esmagar suas nádegas possessivamente.

Por alguma razão, seu juízo havia feito as malas quando Vira Nico sem camisa deitado perto do riacho. Claro, a aparência dele era terrível: olheiras fundas, cabelos desgrenhados, calça rasgada e corpo machucado.

Então, pelo santo Tridente, por que aquela era a visão mais fodidamente erótica de Nico diAngelo?

* * *

Nico deitou na cama estático. Ele havia beijado Percy!

Sua mente simplesmente não associava isso a "tragédia iminente". E ele sabia que era isso, bem lá no fundo. Percy estava com Annabeth. A doce e corajosa Corujinha. Nico era fã de Chase e apenas sua inveja lhe fazia enfurecer-se com ela. Machucar Annabeth seria o maior egoísmo que cometeria em sua vida. Ela não merecia isso apenas porque ele era incapaz de controlar seus hormônios.

Nico tomou uma decisão. Claro que isso machucaria porque ele precisava de Percy como um coração precisa de uma batida, mas não era suficiente.

Ele decidiu que não se permitiria mostrar nada por ele enquanto Annabeth ainda estivesse entre eles. Enquanto Percy sentisse algo por Annabeth, ele não saberia o que Nico realmente sentia.

Talvez ele fosse amá-la pra sempre, então pra sempre ele estaria preso em sua decisão de não machucar Chase por causa de sua maldita inveja. Annabeth chegara primeiro. Ela tinha mais direito a ele do que Nico. Ele não poderia simplesmente roubar Jackson dela!

Ou pelo menos, essa era a teoria que o convencia de que NÃO roubar um beijo de Jackson era certo e suportável, desde que houvesse boas intenções por trás.

Intenções as quais não envolviam fazer Percy quebrar o coração de Annabeth.

* * *

Jackson atirou a flecha pela décima terceira vez e errou. Havia acertado nove. O arco era bom, óbvio, foi o presente de Hades para Hazel. O problema era ele.

A garota do chalé de Apollo que ele não se importou em gravar o nome pôs a mão em seu ombro e Percy olhou-a sem jeito.

Ele viu Nico sentar-se em um banco e passar o braço no ombro de uma filha de Afrodite. Sentiu-se estranho. Como se as borboletas estivessem subindo para sua garganta e ele quisesse estourar qualquer coisa que explodisse bem alto e barulhento.

-Você é bom, Percy. Apenas está distraído. -a garota disse.

-Obrigado. -ele quase aliviou-se por uma filha de Apollo não lhe dizer que era péssimo no arco.

-Vem aqui. Concentre-se na flecha. -Percy tensionou a corda e a flecha dourada reluziu entre seus dedos. Ele mirou com calma. -De lado para o alvo. Vire o rosto e o arco para lá. -ela ficou atrás de Percy. -Pense no alvo, Percy. Aquele ponto vermelho é seu. -ela segurou a mão dele.

Claro que a garota apenas estava ensinando-o, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, mas Nico apertou os lábios e seus olhos faiscaram em gelo.

-Mire um pouco mais abaixo do que o seu olho está vendo. Respire sem mover os ombros e solte a corda. -os dentes de Nico rangiam e doíam.

Percy disparou e a flecha cravou direto no olho do boneco, um ponto destacado. Ele arfou e abriu um grande sorriso.

-Você é incrível. -a garota exclamou e Percy sentiu o sorriso aumentar. Ele gostava de fazer as coisas certas. "Pelo menos a maioria delas", pensou.

-Graças a você. Valeu. -ela devolveu o sorriso e voltou sua atenção para outros campistas. Sem perceber o que fazia, Percy olhou para Nico. Ele tinha as orber azuis gelo e a boe semi aberta com os dentes trincados. Ele rapidamente afastou-se para que pudesse concentrar-se em disparar as flechas. A garota ao lado de Nico o chamou.

-Se parece com seu pai quando faz isso. -Nico tentou sorrir e a garota pareceu hiperventilar.

-Eu não gosto, mas não controlo muito bem.

-Como assim?

-Quando me concentro, ou quando me descontrolo... Lutando, com raiva, ou excitado... -ele olhou para Percy com a sobrancelha arqueada e o garoto corou, perdendo o ar por segundos. Sem perceber a cena, a garota riu de um jeito tipicamente interesseiro e Nico tentou retribuir sem esmagá-la contra a parede onde escorria lava. Ela era insuportável.

-E como você está agora? -Nico pensou bem no que responderia. Talvez ele dissesse "querendo te decepar" ou uma das respostas de humor negro que seu pai vivia dizendo a Deméter, mas ele pensou bem antes de responder, não foi qualquer resposta. Ele tinha que se distrair com algo se não podia ficar com Percy.

-Primeiro diga-me seu nome. -ele olhou-a significativamente.

-Minnie McKingley. -ele aproximou-se do rosto dela.

-Talvez você possa descobrir isso... hoje a noite. -ele sussurrou. Percy virou o rosto, fechando os olhos.

-Aonde? -a garota praticamente estava sentada em cima dele. Nico passou o dedo em uma mecha do cabelo dela e o pôs atrás da orelha.

-Surpresa. -ele falou rouco e baixo. Ela colocou dois indicadores sobre os lábios e riu baixinho.

-Como queira, Rei dos Fantasmas. -ele deu um beijo demorado perto da boca de Minnie.

-Pra você eu sou diAngelo. -ele sussurrou e passou um dedo no rosto dela. Afastou-se, deixando-a atordoada. -Até mais, Minnie Mouse.

Ela piscou duas vezes e então tentou rir, mas falhou miseravelmente. -Até mais, Nico. -levantou-se. Um baque surdo o fez virar o rosto. Oercy havia atirado na boca do boneco. Seus olhos verdes-mar ocultos pelos fios cor de ébano grossos que desciam até seus ombros fez Nico desejar afastá-los de seu rosto e beijar Jackson. Ele virou o rosto e sorriu amplamente, jogando os cabelos pro lado. Ele então pegou Annabeth no colo, que descera a colina correndo. Eles riram e se beijaram.

Percy segurou na nuca de Chase e em sua cintura. –Wow, o que foi isso? –ela riu.

-Senti sua falta, Sabidinha.

-Eu também, Cabeça de Alga. –ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele e os dois riram feito apaixonados. Nico repassou em sua cabeça o centésimo motivo de ser errado sentir qualquer coisa por Percy: "Ele ama ela, não você, seu completo idiota".

-Soube que McKingley vai sair com Nico. –ele riu sem jeito.

-Sério? Mas ele a chamou não faz nem trinta segundos. –Annabeth riu alto.

-Ela é bonita. E Nico também.

-Hm? –ele resmungou.

-Nico. É bonito, não acha? –o garoto levantou-se, rindo sem fazer som e Percy corou.

-É, talvez... Eu não reparei nisso. –ele mentiu. "Essa é a maior mentira que você já inventou", seu inconsciente gritou. –Bm, McKingley parecia estar nas nuvens.

-Quando a encontrei, parecia estar em algum lugar além das nuvens.

-Elísios? –eles riram. –Sim, definitivamente além das nuvens. –ele ironizou.

-Fazer o quê? Ele é irresistível com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado. –ela brincou e Percy olhou por cima de seu ombro, vendo Nico gargalhar silenciosamente e se afastar mordendo os carnudos lábios vermelhos. Há! Ele não tinha nada de "carinha de cachorro". Talvez apenas cachorro.

-E eu? –ele perguntou.

-Dá pro gasto.

-Ei! Que injusto! –eles riam alto enquanto caminhavam abraçados pela arena.

Nico prometeu não roubar Percy de Chase. Não havia nada contra enlouquecê-lo até a morte e fazê-lo implorar por ele. Se não podia fazê-lo sentir o mesmo por ele, pelo menos uma boa parte ele sentiria.

Ele gostava de ser um pouquinho mal. Ele não nasceu pra ser altruísta. Isso era trabalho de Percy.

Aquele garoto mexia com seus hormônios há anos e ele só queria um pouquinho de retribuição. Uma vingancinha pequena e infantil.

Oh, doce vingança.

* * *

Percy ficou com Annabeth até o anoitecer, quando ela foi falar com seus irmãos. Ele ficou sozinho na arena, treinando com o arco de Hazel. Ele tensionou a corda e a flecha dourada reluziu entre seus dedos. Ficou observando-a, então abaixou o arco.

Por que seu pai nunca lhe dera algo como aquilo? Ou comparecera aos seus aniversários?

Percy queria desesperadamente que Poseidon fosse como Hades. Queria que ele demonstrasse que era seu filho favorito, não apenas dissesse isso. Queria que ele não se importasse com Anfitrite ou Tritão, tanto quanto Hades não se importava se Perséfone detestava suas crianças.

-Percy? –uma voz chamou-o. Ele virou-se lentamente e deparou-se com diAngelo.

Ele usava suas roupas estranhas de sempre. Nico tinha uma fixação por roupas de couro que era, no mínimo, um vício. E era quase um martírio para Percy porque –Oh, santa mãe de Poseidon- aquelas roupas eram apertadas demais! Aquilo mexia com seus hormônios.

-Oi, Nico. –ele virou-se e voltou a tensionar o arco. Errou por dois centímetros.

-Tem outro jeito de atirar. –ele aproximou-se e Percy preparou-se mentalmente para a tentação.

-Não entendo de arco. Minha pontaria é horrível. –ele riu baixo em seu ouvido e sentiu-se satisfeito quando viu os pêlos de Percy se eriçarem.

-Fique do jeito que quiser, desde que seu nariz e a corda estejam alinhados. Agora mire. –sua voz foi baixando cada vez mais, até virar um sussurro. –Atire. –o tom autoritário era tão firme que Percy sequer duvidava em obedecer, esqucendo-se completamente que era Nico. Era quase hipnótico. Ele nascera para mandar, Percy sempre soube disso desde que, no Labirinto, ele gritrara para Minos que era o Rei dos Fantasmas.

Ele reparou que errou apenas por três milímetros. –Você me desconcentrou. –ele torceu a boca em uma careta. Nico mordeu os lábios e baixou o rosto, tentando esconder o sorriso. –Não tente esconder. Você está adorando me tirar do sério.

-Eu te tiro do sério? –ele brincou. Percy suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

- O tempo todo. –admitiu e encarou o arco em suas mãos. –Isso é estranho porque eu já sou um adulto e você é apenas um pirralho. Um maldito pirralho que se acha o Rei, mesmo que esteja certo. –ele voltou a mirar. Nico passou os dedos na nuca dele e Percy atirou, acertando uma árvore. –Isso é trapaça.

-Trapaça é o que você faz comigo. –sorriu travesso. –O tempo todo. –Percy suspirou fundo, tentando tirar aquele sorriso da mente. –Você realmente acredita que não me afeta? Estou bem mais ferrado que você. –Percy rolou os olhos.

-Certo, vou usar isso como uma pomada pro meu orgulho ferido. –eles riram. Depois de um tempo, ele olhou para Nico. –Já usou as armas?

-Sim. –ele começou a mastigar os lábios. –Toma. –ele tirou um revólver do cinto e entregou a Percy. O garoto sorriu.

-Parecem legais. –Nico a pegou de volta.

-Legal? –ele sorriu como uma criança que ganha doce. –É um Smith&Wesson R8! É mais do que legal. A bala dispara a 120 m/s. Nenhum monstro ou meio-sangue consegue desviar.

-Não vai usar isso em mim, né? Porque eu sou lerdo e não vou desviar. –Nico riu um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

-Claro que não, Filhote de Peixe. –Percy lhe bateu com o ombro e eles sorriram. Entraram em silêncio e se encararam. Nico abriu a boca, mas logo fechou-a.

-Nico. –ele levantou os olhos. –Por que estava com raiva ontem?

Ele achou que Percy perguntaria sobre o beijo, mas essa pergunta era pior. Droga, se fosse sobre o beijo, ele diria que foi porque quis, porque gostava de beijá-lo, porque ele era atraente, ele até diria que o amava, mas isso... Era complicado demais e ele não gostava de mentir pra Percy.

-Acontece às vezes. –trocou o peso de uma perna pra outra.

-É as sombras? É normal elas virem? Eu as ouvi sussurrarem e o frio... A porta do seu chalé estava congelada hoje de manhã, Nico.

-Entenda uma coisa, Percy. As sombras que eu invoco são mágicas. Elas podem esconder qualquer coisa dos deuses, até mesmo do meu pai. O meu nível de magia é alto e seu eu me descontrolo, elas tentam me proteger. Elas acham que eu estou em perigo e aparecem.

-Mas haviam rostos agonizantes, sussurros...

-As sombras vêm de Hades. Quando Zeus o traiu, condenou-o a se alimentar do medo e da dor das pessoas. Papai não gosta, mas ele não tem escola. As sombras refletem o Submundo.

-Você não sente medo?

-Às vezes. –murmurou. –Mas aí papai aparece pra me ver.

-Como ontem. –Percy olhou-o suspeitosamente. –Estava com medo de quê?

-De mim. De não conseguir cumprir minha promessa.

-Luke? –ele falou baixo, com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir.

-Não é sobre Luke. Entrega esse colar pra Hazel, ela esqueceu nos estábulos. –ele abraçou Percy intimamente, firmando seu corpo contra o dele. –Eu tenho que ir ver McKingley. Eu volto. –ele deu aquele sorriso de picardia a milímetros de seu rosto e então desapareceu nas sombras. Ele viu o rosto tenso de Nico, milésimos após as sombras o puxarem para a escuridão, mas não pensou muito nisso.

Ele esteve tão perto que parecia sentí-lo na boca. Suspirou. Ele tocou a boca. Definitivamente estava enlouquecendo.

Podia jurar que Nico o havia beijado.

* * *

_**Mais um capítulo dessa perversão sem fim pra vocês! **_

_**Aproveitem e reviews! ;***_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Nico jogou a cabeça no riacho que cortava o bosque, logo atrás dos chalés. "Saia da minha cabeça", rosnou.

"Me obrigue", a voz sussurrou de volta, divertida. Ele respirou fundo e levantou-se. Odiava ter intrusos sabendo o que pensava. Já não bastava seus pais?

Ele foi ao chalé de Afrodite e bateu na porta. Quase o chalé inteiro o encarava. Ele pôs um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-McKingley está por aí? –a garota saiu do meio deles com um vestido amarelo de seda curto. Ele observou-a detenidamente e então mordeu os lábios, rindo.

-O quê? Está feio, não? Eu avisei que estava estranho, Pips...

-Está incrível. –ele fez uma reverência e beijou sua mão. McKingley corou consideravelmente. –Perséfone ficará encantada.

-Espera. –Piper falou. –Vai levá-la ao Mundo Inferior?

-Você estragou a surpresa, Pips. –ele murmurou e viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho. –Ah, relaxa. Não vamos sequer sair do Acampamento.

-Você ficou louco? –ela tentou manter a voz baixa. –Lá embaixo tem monstros do mesmo jeito. É perigoso, assim como você. Se eu soubesse que ela sairia com você, não teria deixado.

-Você não manda em mim, Piper. –McKingley falou. –É a Conselheira do Chalé, mas apenas isso.

-Você não entende o quanto ele mudou! Nico é perigoso. –ele rosnou e os garotos se afastaram. McKingley soltou sua mão assustada.

-Eu não sou qualquer um. Eu sou o Rei dos Fantasmas!

-É por isso que fez aquilo com Percy? Por isso quase o deixou morrer?

-Não ouse falar disso como se soubesse algo sobre eu e Percy. –ele estava a centímetros do rosto dela e rosnava baixo. Os olhos estavam azuis, gelo seco. Ele estava não apenas descontrolado, mas com raiva. –Você levou Jason e Leo para uma armadilha e eles quase morreram porque não te abandonaram.

-Era o meu pai! –ela gritou.

-E eu? –ele falou alto. –Eu não valho nada, Piper? Eu sou apenas um miserável pra você, não é? Eu não sou gente, não mereço nada, não é mesmo? –ele a fez ir para trás com um movimento da mão. As sombras se enroscaram nos pés dela, e mesmo que não a tocassem, fazia muito frio. –Você não sabe as minhas razões! –ele gritou. –Não me julgue como se você fosse perfeita. –Piper calou-se e afastou-se. Nico bufou e movimentou as mãos, fazendo as sombras irem embora. Ele olhou para Minie. –Você vem ou fica?

-Seus olhos ainda estão...

-Azuis. Eu sei. –ele tentou sorrir tímido, embora não fosse. Queria apenas que ela confiasse nele. Precisaria disso para o que faria a seguir. –Estou nervoso. É o meu primeiro encontro.

Ela suspirou e sorriu, pegando sua mão. –Claro que eu vou. –eles atravessaram o portal.

Portais eram bem mais seguros do que as sombras, mas Nico gostava delas porque podiam escondê-lo de absolutamente tudo. Até mesmo seu pai.

Ele sorriu quando entraram no Palácio de Hades.

DiAngelo mentira para McKingley.

De maneira alguma aquele era o seu primeiro encontro.

* * *

Quando Nico rolou para o lado, notou que McKingley não estava ali. Havia um bilhete no criado-mudo.

_"Seu pai me fez ir embora. Não me procure mais."_

Ele franziu a testa. Seu pai normalmente não se metia com seus assuntos. E ele não havia feito nada de extraordinário além de transar com ela na sala do trono. "Talvez eu tenha exagerado", ele ponderou. Seu pai provavelmente tentara fritá-la.

Ele levantou o tronco e então reparou que estava em seu chalé. E Percy estava ali, bem mau humorado e com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina. Ele estava com raiva.

-Bom dia, cria de peixe. -brincou com Percy, mas ele apenas bufou. -Meu pai te chama assim.

-O que houve? -Nico perguntou com um tom curioso infantil, visivelmente fingido. Percy riu em desgosto.

-Quer mesmo saber? Você ficou com a McKingley e todo mundo sabe! Não, você não apenas ficou com ela. Você fez... Você fez aquilo com ela! -ele exclamou com raiva.

-O que mais? -Nico bocejou e espreguiçou, levando o olhar de Percy a lugares inapropriados. Claro, ele apenas sentiu-se ainda mais impotente e furioso.

-Por quê? -ele fechou os punhos.

-Não posso me divertir? -ele falou em um tom de censura divertida.

-Então eu também fui diversão? -Nico levantou-se e os lençóis caíram. Ele estava apenas com a roupa de baixo e isso fez Percy virar o rosto.

-Te incomoda? -aproximou-se.

-Sim. -respondeu. Nico riu e pôs-se a frente de Percy, fazendo-o encará-lo.

-Não estou falando das roupas.

-A falta delas. -Percy corrigiu. De novo a risada morna de Nico encheu seus ouvidos. Ele desejou arrancar as cordas vocais daquele inconsequente incorrigível estúpido.

-Te incomoda ser apenas a diversão?

-Sim. -Nico afastou-se e cruzou os braços, olhando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada. -Eu sou sensível. -ele ironizou e bufou. -Não, de verdade. Admito que eu sou meio possessivo. Então, sim, me incomoda.

-Ciúmes? -ele riu baixo, então, como em um borrão, Percy puxou-o pelo cabelo e jogou-o na cama.

-Não brinque comigo. Você ainda não viu nada. -Percy sentou-se na barriga dele e mordeu seu pescoço. Onde a língua percorreu, a pele queimou.

-Para... -ele tentou falar, mas sua respiração era instável.

-Foi você quem começou, droga! -ele exasperou-se. -Tudo isso é culpa sua. -ele levantou o garoto pelos cabelos, fazendo-o o fegar e ficar de joelhos na cama. -Mas vamos deixar algo bem claro. Eu ainda tenho uma namorada. -Nico riu e passou a língua nos lábios dele.

-Mas não pensou duas vezes antes de gemer o meu nome. Foi o meu nome, não o dela. -ele provocou.

-Oh, eu fiz mesmo. -ele puxou um pouco mais seu cabelo e Nico gemeu.

-Droga, o que você quer? -Percy rolou os olhos.

-Você não vai sair com ninguém.

Nico rasgou sua camiseta. -Onde fica Annabeth nisso? -ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Bem longe da festa. -Nico desceu a boca pela barriga de Percy, mordendo e sugando a pele. O corpo de Percy era salgado.

-Agora os meus termos. Você vai ser o submisso.

-Por quê? -ele parou de tentar resistir aos avanços de Nico.

-Eu posso parecer, mas não sou subjugado facilmente. -ele beijou Percy enquanto tirava sua calça. Percy deixou-se cair na cama sob o corpo de Nico e gemeu profundamente quando sentiu a mãe dele "lá".

Ele apenas percebeu que Nico não estava mais beijando-o quando sentiu a boca dele em outro lugar. Percy arfou e olhou para Nico, que parecia deliciar-se com um doce.

-Quer mais disso? -ele o chupava enquanto o encarava.

Percy caiu para trás, arqueando-se. -Sim. -ele choramingou entre gemidos.

-Então implore. Grite meu nome e talvez eu seja bonzinho. -Nico sorriu maldoso, sabendo que ele não o faria. Ele arrastou seus dentes vagarosamente pela glande.

Percy gritou.

Definitivamente, ele imploraria. "Como se eu tivesse outra escolha", pensou. Nico o tinha na palma da mão. Ele sequer pensava no que estava fazendo a Annabeth porque -oh, santa mãe de Poseidon- ele sequer lembrava seu próprio nome.

* * *

_**Desfrutem (6'  
Reviews, people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy sentia-se bem, estando no inferno. Ele lembrou-=se de Chase.

Agora ele estava no inferno, sentindo-se mal por estar sentindo-se bem. Isso poderia ficar ainda pior? Então ele afastou o pensamento ou ele se concretizaria. Ele levantou-se da cama e encarou o despertador. Era quase a hora do almoço e Annabeth estaria esperando-o para falar sobre a faculdade dos sonhos e o quão maravilhoso era o fato de que Athena estaria lecionando lá, disfarçada de sua madrinha. Quer dizer, Annabeth adorava a deusa da sabedoria e ainda poderia chamá-la de mãe. Era uma oportunidade única estar perto de sua adorada mãe. Ela ainda estava reformando alguns pontos o Olimpo porque Manhattan fora seu principal foco após a Guerra dos Titãs e sua mãe queria ver de perto cada detalhe de seu trabalho. Ela sentia-se mais feliz impossível.

Faziam três anos que Annabeth estudava lá e ela estava quase aprovada simplesmente porque já sabia demais sobre Arquitetura. Ela havia lido todos os livros dos próximos anos. Percy sempre dizia que ela tinha alguns parafusos soltos por passar as férias lendo aquelas montanhas de folhas e ela dizia que Percy hacia ficado no Acampamento apenas para não encarar a faculdade. Não que a escola não houvesse sido ruim o suficiente, claro que não...

Mas Percy havia ficado no Acampamento por outras razões. Ou talvez fossem apenas efeitos colaterais de ser o Jackson. E essas razões/efeitos não envolviam sua absoluta aversão a língua inglesa e professores tagarelas maçantes.

Primeiro, ele não sabia o que faria da vida. Ele poderia ir pra Marinha, mas ele já sabia tudo sobre barcos, velas e essas coisas, como se tivessem nascido com ele. Ele poderia se tornar um super herói náutico e teria um nome legal, algo sugestivo como Percy Sparrow. Ou talvez pudesse usar Jack, porque afinal, esse era o sobrenome dele. Quer dizer, ele já havia enfrentado monstros marinhos que poucos sabiam de sua existência, o Triângulo das Bermudas, que era o abençoado, adorável e ensolarado Mar de Monstros.

Ele poderia ser um Percy Sparrow. Ou não. Ele atrairia monstros e todos se assustariam e o jogariam no mar feito Jonas. Com sorte, ele não seria engolido por uma baleia e seu pai apareceria com uma xícara de chá indiano.

Então ele não poderia ser Percy Sparrow. Triste realidade.

A segunda razão/efeito era que Sally, sua mçae, havia se mudado com Paul para Grécia. Algo mais sugestivo e irônico? Eles foram conhecer a cultura. Paul estava fazendo doutorado em História lá e Sally queria inspiração para um livro que escreveria.

Há algo mais irônico e sugestivo? Percy aliviou-se ao pensar que não. Quer dizer, sua vida inteira fora pura aventuras, ela não havia tido inspiração suficiente com tudo o que lhe passara? "Talvez ela não queira uma história de terror", ele pensou melancólico. "Ou talvez apenas queira um tempo com Paul", sorriu ao perceber a real razão.

Se esses dois motivos não fossem suficientes, ainda havia um terceiro: ele adorava treinar meios-sangues.

Bem, ele ainda tinha aulas de arco e flecha com os filhos de Apollo, mas não havia um esgrimista conhecido no mundo -atualmente vivo, ele acrescentou- que fosse melhor do que ele.

Havia Quintus, o famoso arquiteto Dédalo que Annabeth admirava e seria eternamente grata a ele por seu laptop, segredo de seu sucesso.

Dédalo era um grande esgrimista, mas agora estava morto, trabalhando no Submundo para Hades. Percy chamava isso de exploração divina. O cara era um pós-vivo trabalhando sem salário. Mas pensando bem, isso era melhor do que ferver em um queijo foundé eternamente, como Minos queria.

Havia aquele "Garoto Dourado" que ele encontrara em caminho a Roma, mas seu pai fritara seu cérebro até ele explodir feito tomate por ter chamado Percy de "bichinha fracote". Atualmente, ele estava sendo fervido dentro de uma casca de ovo gigante nos Campos de Punição, um favor da interferência de Perséfone, que total adorava Jackson.

Ser punido por chamá-lo de bichinha. Mas era apenas a pura verdade! Percy perguntou-se novamente **_QUÃO IRÔNICA E SUGESTIVA ERA SUA VIDA?_**

Sequer Ares era páreo pra ele.

Ok, com certeza ele não ganharia de Athena, mas você pegou o ponto.

E havia Luke. Que seria trazido de volta sem memória. Seria estranho Percy treiná-lo, já que Luke treinara-o também. Era irônico pensar que ele ensinaria a Luke algo que aprendera com ele.

Então agora haviam quatro motivos pelos quais ele permaneceria no Acampamento: ele não tinha emprego, sequer uma casa -e ele gostava de ser independente-, ele gostava de ensinar esgrima e canoagem, por mais sem noção que fosse, salvara a vida de muitos na hora de fugir de monstros. E ele seria o mentor de Castellan.

Ele estava em casa naquele lugar. Seu chalé era divido apenas de vez em quando com Tyson e Ella, seu meio-irmão e sua mais nova companhia. Eles eram boas pessoas. Quer dizer, não pessoas, mas Percy sentia-se mal chamando-o do que realmente eram: monstros. Ele não acreditava que Tyson ou Ella fossem monstros. Talvez criaturas fosse um nome melhor.

Enfim, os chalés dos Três Grandes eram os únicos que não recebiam muitas crianças, então eles tinham alguns privilégios.

Seu chalé tinha uma sala com milhares de jogos, três laptops, uma tv enorme que estava mais pra cinema particular, almofadas em forma de conchas e sofás no mesmo formato.

Percy adorava aquela sala. Refletia bem o tão irônico Poseidon poderia ser ao se tratar de decoração. Ou talvez fosse apenas infantil. Percy sempre sorria ao pensar que seu pai, um deus de milhares de anos ainda possuía sua criança interior. Aquela sala fora seu presente de aniversário de dezessete anos, assim como o carro importado aos dezoito, um iate de luxo aos dezenove e um navio de cruzeiro aos vinte, o que fora há apenas alguns meses atrás. Ele vendeu o navio e guardou o dinheiro. Seu pai não se importou, mas ele manteve-se com o iate para que Poseidon não pensasse que ele adorava seus presentes superficiais.

Ele apreciaria uma tarde com seu pai mais do que um navio de cruzeiro e seu pai sabia disso. Às vezes eles passavam o final de semana juntos com Paul e Sally, e seu padrasto não se importava que o ex de sua namorada fosse um deus poderoso e imortal. Ele o admirava e Poseidon até dissera que Sally merecia e que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. E para o ego infinito de Poseidon, Percy sabia que ele apenas dissera aquilo porque era "a verdade nua e crua."

Às vezes Poseidon fazia piadas como estar com ciúmes de Paul porque ele passava todo o tempo com Percy na escola e que ele gostaria de ser importunado com o seu dever de matemática também. Agora ele mudara a piada porque Percy era um campista integral.

Poseidon era um cara legal, um pai engraçado e um deus sensível ao afeto humano, diferente dos outros.

Então, sim, Pecy gostava do seu chalé porque refletia bem tudo sobre sobre seu pai. E não havia uma estátua enorme, com ono chalé de Zeus, a Fabulosa. Ua piadinha secreta entre e seu pai.

Seu chalé também tinha uma cozinha pequena e funcional com uma bancada de madeira e bancos altos para sentar e comer.

Seuquarto era enorme. Havia uma cama king-size no centro, um beliche ao lado, encostado na parede e outro beliche ao lado direito do quarto. Uma enorme janela no centro e o teto se abria.

Era o chalé mais legal e todos concordavam que Percy poderia chamá-lo de casa porque não havia nenhum outro filho de Poseidon e seu pai não gostava de trair Anfitrite. Sua mãe fora um caso especial e todos o perdoavam porque eles sabiam, eles viam o quanto Sally era uma rainha, mais do que Hera ou Anfitrite.

Então aquele chalé era a sua casa. O Acampamento era sua cidade e ele ainda estava em Nova York, como o bom greco-americano que era, ensinando crianças e adolescentes, sendo um bom exemplo.

Ou quase um bom exemplo, porque ele não sabia se beijar seu primo era algo bom. Quer dizer, bom era. Era perfeito e maravilhoso. Mas não era bom no sentido que... Ah, você pegou o ponto.

Bem, ele sabia que trair Annabeth era imperdoável e muito ruim. Mas ele ainda era um bom exemplo, não?

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo, peoples do meu 3_**

**_Esse capítulo eu foquei em como Percy enxerga sua vida e suas dúvidas sobre ser certo ou errado estar com Nico. _**

_**Eu quero reviews -obrigada pelas anteriores- ou um monstro marinho vai atacar vocês. muahahaha (6'**_

_**Enfim, aproveitem :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Um agradecimento às minhas leitoras pervertidas da vida: Giovanna e Paty-chan, e a anônima "safadenha" Cris._**

**_Sem lemon, mas não me matem, eu quero um enredo legal pra essa bagaça haueuahe  
Desfrutem xD_**

* * *

Percy finalmente parou de refletir sobre sua vida e decidiu sair dali. Vestiu um casaco azul-marinho, presente de Héstia para "aquecê-lo". Irônico porque Nico já o deixava quente... demais. Mas ele apreciara o presente. Héstia era boa em não ser uma deusa superficial, como Afrodite, que lhe dera um enorme espelho mágico que dizia se ele estava "bom", "decente", "fantástico" ou "considerável", que era o que ele ouvia na maioria das vezes. Nico fizera o espelho renovar. Agora também havia assustador, deplorável e deprimente Percy sempre ria com isso.  
Piper McLean fizera o espelho apaixonar-se e ele até recitou poemas. O que ocasionou um Jason ciumento e uma Piper dizendo o quanto ele era fofo com ciúmes. Isso causou também um Nico fazendo caretas engraçadas e fingindo vomitar e uma Hazel rolando no chão. chorando de rir.  
Percy lembrou-se do quanto se sentira bem aquele dia, rodeado por seus amigos. Sentia-se um velho homem, com um fardo grande demais para carregar.  
Bufou enquanto fechava a porta do chalé. Altas filosofia em um deprimente dia de outono sem sua maravilhosa namorada Annabeth... Tentou arrumar o cabelo sem a ajuda daquele espelho intrometido. Sentia-se um velho filosófo.  
Por que ele continuava achando que era tudo a ver com "velho"?  
O dia estava particularmente mais frio do que os anteriores. Ele encontrou Hazel saindo do chalé de Hades.  
-Nico não saiu da cama. Disse que o cheiro dos lençóis é melhor que aquela sopa horrorosa que tem pro almoço. -ela riu, achando engrçado, mas Pery corou porque era o seu cheiro nos lençóis de Nico.  
-Como ele sabe o que tem pro almoço?  
-Annabet trouxe um pouco pra dar vontade nele, mas Nico acabou odiando mais do que pensava. Mesmo assim comeu pra não chateá-la ainda mais. Ela não tem culpa se Nico odeia sopas. -fez uma careta de desaprovação.  
Percy suspirou tenso. -Por que Annabeth estaria chateada com ele?  
-Eles discutiram feio e Nico destruiu todo o chalé. Papai teve que vir pra consertar porque estava inabitável e eu não tinha onde dormir. Acabou por estar ocupado, então eu dormi no beliche vazio do chalé de Deméter. Kate Gardner passou a noite reclamando sobre as pegadinhas dos Stolls. -Percy sentiu a preocupação e ansiedade crscendo nele.  
-Por que eles brigaram? Nico falou com você? Ele está bem? -soltou as perguntas como uma enchurrada. Hazel sorriu levemente.  
-Nico não falou nada. O que me deixou preocupada porque quando ele esconde coisas, se mete em problemas. -suspirou cansada e esfregou a têmpora. -Tem essa garota, Minnie McKingley. Ela é legal, mas Perséfone pegou ela e Nico na sala do trono. Fico aliviada em saber que foi ela e não papai. Imagino que Afrodite pintaria o Submundo de rosa se Hades houvesse dado um merecido em McKingley.  
Percy concentrou-se em não torturar a garota mentalmente. -O que houve com ela?  
-Nada. Papai apenas proibiu-a de falar com ele. Em parte estou aliviada. -Percy comemorou internamente e pensou sobre isso. A raiva de Nico, sua briga com Annabeth, os segredos, a volta de Luke, o "Incidente do ciclope" e o beijo... Ok, foi definitivamente mais do que um beijo e ele sentia-se mal por isso. Ele amava Annabeth e ela era a namorada nerd e loucamente apaixonada por monumentos velhos, mas era a namorada que ele sempre sonhou ter. Porém ele precisva de Nico e se isso fosse apenas fraternal, ele estaria bem, mas não.  
Ele precisa do corpo de Nico junto ao seu, então ele poderia parar de surtar e viver normalmente. E isso o irritava. Primeiro, ele gostava da independência. E como ele supostamente poderia "viver normalmente" se precisava de Nico daquele jeito nada normal?  
E havia algo mais. Nico claramente o chamara de apenas uma "diversão". Não sentia nada além de um fluxo de sangue mais fortes para o meio de suas pernas e um incômodo volume com aquelas calças tão malditamente apertadas.  
Mas falando sério, porque ele se importava se Nico sentia algo por ele? Ele queria que o garoto sentisse algo então ele poderia sentir também? Porque isso fazia seu desejo parecer menos errado? Porque fazia a traição que cometia contra Chase mais lógica do que religiosamente proibida e merecedora do castigo das Erínias.  
-Percy, você está bem? -Hazel perguntou, sem realmente reparar nada além de seu silêncio. A mão em seu ombro o fez despertar.  
-Sim. -ele respondeu sem saber o que ela havia perguntado, mas pareceu ser uma boa resposta, porque ela sorriu. Afastou o cabelo do rosto já que o vento insistia em bagunçá-lo.  
-Bem, acho que vou indo agora. Preciso falar com Quírion sobre minha estadia, além do mais, Katie Gardner deu a "festa do cereal"... Quer dizer, eu odeio quando Deméter me importuna sobre a falta de cereais, mas não quero comer sozinha hoje.  
-Tudo bem. -apenas respondeu, perdido com tudo o que ela dizia. Ele não entendia nada, sua mente estava voando. -Te vejo mais tarde, então.-tentou dar um sorriso convincente e logo marchou para o refeitório. Almoçou sozinho e gostou da sopa. Era era um "mentor", então sentava-se à mesa principal, junto a Quírion, os sátiros do Conselho do Casco Fendido e o Sr.D, que sempre o chamava de Peter Johnson. Às vezes ele achava que esse era o nome certo para um mentor, mas ele não o usaria em honra aos marinheiros.  
Percy Sparrow soava mais heroico do que Peter Johnson.  
Peter Johnson era um cara inteligente, com uma namorada chata e uma vida monótona. Sparrow era um aventureiro independente em rumo a uma torre para salvar sua princesa.  
É, na maior parte das vezes, ele acreditava não ser muito normal.  
Não do tipo "oh, eu sou um meio-sangue maluco que faz jatinhos de água com a mente"... Mas tipo "eu acho que Jack Sparrow era real". Porque ele realmente era, mas claro, mortais sortudos não sabiam disso.  
E não, ele não estava ironizando. Os mortais tinham sorte em não acreditar nos olimpianos porque quanto mais você, mais você é útil pra ser um peão. E se você sabe pouco, então eles te abraçam e dizem o quanto é especial e o quanto querem que se torne um deus imortal.  
Eles tinham sérios probleminhas com a hipocrisia e o poder supremo. Se você sabia muito, tinha de ser controlado, persuadido a fazer tudo por eles. Se você não sabe nada, continue em sua vida mesquinha e sorria para nós.  
Ele lembrou dos Pinguins de Madagascar. "Sorria e acene", dizia o Capitão. Achou engraçado ter se lembrado disso. Desde que descobrira suas origens, ele passou a repensar tudo o que achava ser estúpido e fictício. A maioria era subliminar e real.  
"Talvez papai era o diretor de Madagascar e criou os pinguins em homenagem aos mortais, sortudos e não conhecedores da verdade", pensou. MAS, PORÉM, ENTRETANTO, TODAVIA... ele não trocaria quem era agora por uma vida mortal. E ele se perguntava, todo o tempo, se a criança que ele foi um dia, sentiria orgulho do adulto que ele era hoje.  
Afastou os pensamentos. A sopa estava boa demais para isso. Quírion estava ocupado, procurando meios-sangues em escolas, o Sr.D estava dormindo, o Conselho do Casco Fendido estava em reunião e os sátiros estavam em missão. Ele era o único na mesa e odiou estar sozinho. Até mesmo seu melhor amigo havia partido, o grande comedor de latas Grover Underwood.  
Percy nunca acharia algo mais irônico e sugestivo do que o sobrenome de Grover. E lá estava ele, divagando sobre ironias e sugestividades de novo... Deixou-se levar, precisava se distrair.  
Wood era floresta. Ótimo, porque Grover é um sátiro e ama tudo o que é verde e reciclável. Talvez fazer comícios do Green Peace fosse um ótimo disfarce para ele entrar em escolas, procurando por meios-sangues.  
Mas Under é embaixo, e não importa o que digam, embaixo de qualquer coisa, até mesmo da selvagem floresta, sempre será o frio e horripilante Submundo e Grover odiava aquele lugar, além de ser onde Pan morrera também.  
Então Underwood era sugestivo e irônico. O deus da natureza selvagem morreu logo em sua cova.  
Percy se divertia com esses pensamentos, às vezes. Quer dizer, para os humanos, abaixo da floresta há terra e eles serão enterrados ali. Suas almas vagaram um pouquinho mais pra baixo também. Tirando o fato de que Gaia, a mãe-terra, odeia humanos e matá-los implica, invariavelmente, enterrá-los nela...  
Não, ele não precisava repetir aquelas duas palavrinhas.  
Se fosse o sobrenome de Nico, Percy faria piadas com isso eternamente. Seria apenas sugestivo, não irônico, mas ainda assim entraria pra sua listinha de "como se distrair pensando merda". Se Jason fosse Underwood e não Grace -sobrenome de garota, ele achava, mas nunca diria, odiava choques- ele faria piadas mais ainda. Seria hilário Nico Underwood e comicamente apavorante para o filho de Zeus ser Jason Underwood.  
Percy reparou que estava se divertindo sozinho, distraindo a si mesmo. Estava gostando de se sentir auto-suficiente, mesmo que isso fosse mentira. E ironia, junto com a sugestividade.  
Porque auto-suficiência é o sentimento que preenche a vida de um deus -logo após o egocentrismo olimpiano- e sendo um semideus, ele precisava de oxigênio, água e comida para sobreviver, além de estar longe dessa auto-suficiência porque, ele reparou assustado, precisava desesperadamente de alguém.  
E de novo, questionou-se estar amaldiçoado por precisar tão avidamente de Nico para ser "Normal".  
Quão irônico, sugestivo e perturbador era isso?

* * *

**_Um capítulo explicando melhor sobre minha teoria de ironia e sugestividade. haueaueha'  
Eu sei, tenho probleminhas -.-  
Espero que gostem, porque eu queimei meus neurônios fazendo essa bagaça, e se gostarem, deixem reviews. :P_**


	9. Chapter 9

Aos poucos a consciência foi voltando ao rapaz. Tetnou falar, mas apenas um murmúrio sem sentido saiu, ou fora apenas sua imaginação... Focou-se ao redor e sentiu cinco pessoas. Sentiu vontade de bufar audivelmente com aquela cara de tédio que Perséfone fazia tão bem, ou rolar os olhos e ouvir os comentários de seu pai de como ele se parecia um "aborrescente".  
O som foi atacando seus ouvidos e o zumbido dos mosquitos fez-se irritante. Queria que o inverno chegasse logo e não haveriam mosquitos. Melhor ainda a primavera chegaria logo depois e ele voltaria para o Submundo e mehoraria de qualquer que fosse o seu problema.  
O som das vozes ficou mais altomas confuso. Por que eles sussurravam tanto? Estariam falando dele?  
Um rosto com a pele em carne viva surgiu e o fantasma sussurrava seu castigo, ria dele insanamente e pedia pela morte como se ela fosse uma velha amiga. Nico quis gritar, não conseguia se mexer. Seus olhos ardiam e ele quis bater em algo. Talvez estivesse fazendo isso porque sentiu-se ser balançado bruscamente e finalmente pôde encontrar a voz. Era o seu pai.  
-Nico! Acorda. É só um pesadelo. -falou e então abaixou a voz. -Eu estou aqui, acabou,elas foram embora. -ele soluçou e agarrou-se ao pai, escondendo o rosto na capa dele.  
-Tira ele de mim. -implorou. Ele vai me matar. Eeu não quero morrer.  
-Você não vai morrer. -Hades falou. -Vai ficar bem.  
-Não, não... -ele soluçava. -Bianca... e depois mamãe... -Nico começou a confundir-se, falando italiano e grego, seu pai apertou-o.  
-Elas estão bem. Bianca e mamãe estão felizes, em algum lugar.  
-Mas se eu morrer...  
-Você não vai... -o garoto interrompeu-o, falando em italiano.  
-Eu não vou renascer. Eu vou ficar lá... lá... -voltou a soluçar e chorar, fazendo seu pai abraçá-lo mais forte e apertar os olhos.  
-Por que acha que vai ficar lá?  
-Eu não sou bom, papai. -respondeu em italiano. Encolheu as pernas e escondeu-se sob a capa dele. -Fiz coisas ruins, eu... eu...  
-Você é bom. Um bom garoto. -falou convinvente, indubitável. -Até Perséfone acha isso. Você sabia que ela adorou a margarida de Hazel? Ela até mudou de apilido.  
-Achei que... gostasse de, de...  
-Raio de sol? -Hades tentou distraílo.  
-Fone é mais legal. -falou em inglês, tentando não soluçar. Seu pai riu.  
-Agora ela é Margarida. Até plantou um cantinho no jardim e ela fez uma daquelas tranças enormes com a flor que você gostava de desfazer quando era pequeno. -ele continuou. -Tivemos uma discussão divertida no jantar porque ela está obcecada pelo amarelo e queria reformar a sala de jantar... -continuou falando até que o garoto parou de soluçar e dormiu. -Nico? -o menino aconchegou-se mais nele. Seu rosto estava relaxado e sua boca abria-se para respirar, já que seu nariz estava congestionado. Hades apertou-o contra si, puxou uma coberta e suspirou.  
Aquele garoto era tudo para ele. Vê-lo assim lhe fazia querer chorar junto a ele, mas não podia porque deveria ser forte para sua criança. Deparou-se com a triste realidade de que não importava quantas armas ele desse a Nico, elas não seriam suficiente se ele não tirasse Luke de dentro dele. Mas apenas poderiam fazer isso se encontrassem-no completamente.  
-Ele já está ficando melhor. -Apollo falou. -Foi apenas um acidente.  
-E uma perna rasgada. -Hades retrucou sem humor.  
-E muito sangue. -Quírion lembrou-lhe.  
-Eu disse que ele está melhor. -Apollo bufou e viu os olhos de Dionísio se estreitarem em perigo.  
-Se algo acontecer a esse garoto, eu vou te despedaçar e te confinar do sol! -ameaçou e Apollo empalideceu. Que coisa terrível para se dizer, ele era tão boa pessoa vindo para curá-lo apenas porque pedira com tanta educação.  
-Obrigado , Apollo. De verdade. -Hades falou e Apollo piscou duas vezes.  
-Precisa de um médico, Apollo? Não parece muito bem, talvez tenha batido a cabeça trezentas vezes contra uma árvore e esteja alucinando. -Dionísio provocou.  
-Não. Ele só tem um cisco no olho. -Hades brincou, vendo que Apollo não parava de piscar.  
-Cena épica. -ele falou, olhando para o deus dos Mortos. -Mas você serviria bem ao teatro, Hades. -ele riu e fugiu, antes que Dionísio processasse e entendesse suas palavras.  
O garoto acordou tempos depois e reparou que seu pai ainda estava ali. Ele arrumava os cabelos de Nico, cantarolando baixinho.  
-Você ficou. -falou como se não acreditasse.  
-Mas claro! -ele exclamou baixinho. -Quem mais cuidaria de você tão bem quanto eu, baixinho? -sorriu para seu garoto.  
-Eu não sou baixo, pai.  
-São três centímetros a menos. -Nnico bufou fraco, baixinho.  
-Seu cabelo não conta. -Hades gargalhou.  
-Você ganhou desta vez.  
A porta ariu-se e entrou Dionísio, seguido de Percy e Annabeth. Os olhos do deus do Vinho perscrutaram o garoto ansiosamente e, ao ver que estava tudo bem, sorriu aliviado. Nico era, talvez, o único meio-sangue com a qual ele se preocupava. Talvez a única pessoa, além de Ariadne, que ele já se importou tanto.  
-Nico! -Annabeth exclamou, entre ansiosa e preocupada. Veio em sua direção rapidamente. -Fiquei tão preocupada. -apertou a boca em uma linha fina. -Havia sangue por toda a parte...  
O garoto confundiu-se. -Sangue? Mas eu só caí e depois... Percy, viu, estava lá e ele...-franziu a testa ao perceber que não se lembrava. Olhou para Percy. O garoto estava no canto mais afastado da sala, segurando uma Anaklusmos ensanguentada e tentava limpá-la. -O que houve? O que eu fiz?  
Um silêncio ruim se apoderou da sala e os olhos de Percy cravaram-se na perna de Nico. Ele afastou o cobertor relutantemente e deparou-se com uma enorme cicatriz em sua coxa, desde a virilha até o joelho.  
-Você roubou a espada de Percy, Nico. Estava fora de controle, nem parecia você. Tentou se matar e cortou a veia... Sangrou muito. A espada atravessaria seu coração, mas Percy desviou-a e então ela escorregou, rasgando sua coxa.  
-Apollo te curou. -Percy interrompeu. -Estava bem pior, sua carne estava aberta e exposta e você estava descontrolado quando seu pai chegou e conseguiu te acalmar.  
-Você não parava de gritar. Foi horrível. -Annabeth falou.  
Percy finalmente levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Chase, encarando Nico. Seus olhos nunca expressaram tanto medo e preocupação, nem quando encontrara Nico no Rancho, na passagem para o Labirinto. Nem quando o salvara dos gigantes, quase morto em um jarro. Porque os demônios que Nico estava enfrentando eram invisíveis, incontroláveis, estavam dentro dele, não poderiam ser mortos.  
Aqueles olhos verdes exigiam uma explicação que ele não queria dar. -Por que não nos disse sobre Luke? -Annabeth perguntou. -Foi sorte sua Percy descobrir porquê e o quê estava acontecendo. -ela segurou a mão de seu namorado, claramente orgulhosa dele, mas Percy sentiu-se ao incômodo ao ver Nico engoir a saliva lentamente com os olhos faiscando feito faróis.  
-Vocês não poderiam ter feito nada. Quanto mais rápido eu achar os restos dele, mais rápido eu ficarei melhor. E, talvez... -sussurrou a última parte baixa, olhando para Percy. -As coisas fiquem mais fáceis.  
-Eu não acho que vão. -Percy falou com a voz quebrada. -Se lembra do que me disse, o acordo? -Nico encarou-o suspirando. Claro que lembrava, ele não seria subjugado, esse era o acordo.  
-Do que estão falando? -Annabeth perguntou.  
-Você não precisa saber de tudo. -Nico espetou.  
-Se lembra, Nico? -ele segurou a mão do garoto com uma intensidade alarmante em seus olhos. -Me faça acreditar que é verdade. -ele deu um beijo longo e demorado em sua testa e saiu da sala.  
Nico encarou a cicatriz em sua perna. Ele não gostava de ser subjugado nem desafiado.  
Agora ele estava fraco e deprimido, mas ele faria Percy se arrepender por tê-lo desafiado.

O sol se pôs atrás das colinas, além do vale e do rio. Do alto da uma árvore, Percy suspirou, desejando que apenas aquela imagem ocupasse sua mente. Infelizmente, era Nico o dono de seus pensamentos. Observara-o dormir por dois dias, resmungando entre pesadelos e gritos. Porém quando em paz, era adorável. "Só enquanto dorme", pensou fazendo uma careta.  
Percy nunca foi de "não ir com a cara de alguém", mas ele definitivamente detestava Minnie McKingley. Ela tinha peitos muito grandes... E ele odiava o jeito que ela cerceava Nico.  
Bateu a cabeça na árvore... Ele estava mesmo, com ciúmes de Nico?  
-Não vai descer? -assustou-se. Hazel havia escalado a árvore e ele sequer notou. Ela pareceu entender sua confusão. -Pensando em Nico?  
-Definitivamente. -sussurrou misterioso  
-Eu também. -falou. Ele sentiu uma culpa terrível. Com certeza Hazel não pensava em um Nico tomando banho. E mesmo que estivesse, ela não tinha um namoro sério de quatro anos e o DNA do lado divino não contava, ainda mais porque ela era romana, e ele grego. Quis bater a cabeça em algo e morrer. Estava mesmo preocupado com a desculpa perfeita para seguir beijando seu primo? Quis rir.  
Ele era tio de Annabeth, se pensasse bem.  
-Quer descer? Eu fiz um bolo azul e rosa. -ele olhou confuso e Hazel riu. -É que Piper me ajudou e por mais que não pareça, ela gosta de um pouco de rosa... E faz quatro anos que a conselheira do chalé dela morreu, Silena Beauregard, acho.  
-Oh. -ele sentiu o peito arfar e apertou os olhos. Como esquecê-los? Beckendorf e Silena, mortos.  
A lembrança fez seu coração doer. Beckendorf fora um verdadeiro herói, sacrificando sua vida por uma mera possibilidade de afastar os monstros, para salvar sua vida porque ele sabia que Percy faria algo para salvar todos os outros. Mas Beckendorf era o herói, não ele. E Silena... Ela era como Luke. Ela sempre fora uma boa garota, mas fora enganada por Luke, manipulada, assim como ele foi por Cronos, porém, quando chegou a hora, ela fez a escolha certa e morreu com dignidade.  
E ele? Sua dignidade estava aonde?  
-Desculpe. -Hazel falou, mas ele ignorou.  
Ainda podia ver os olhos azuis de Silena por trás do capacete de javali de Ares. Podia ver o veneno do drakon atingindo seu rosto. Podia ouvir o grito de Claarice, o grito do drakon ao morrer e a filha de Ares chorando ao lado de sua melhor amiga.  
Ainda podia ouvir suas palavras. "Charlie... vou ver Charlie".  
-Percy, desculpe, não precisa chorar. -ele voltou a si.  
-Eu não estou chorando. -ele falou e sentiu sua voz falhar. Ela sorriu como quem sabe de algo e limpou seu rosto.  
-Mesmo? -sorriu de novo. -Eu sei como se sente. -ele soluçou e conteve todas as emoções. Não, ela não sabia.  
-Hey Hazel. -uma voz alegre a chamou. -Eles querem que você decore o bolo com aqueles fios de ouro. Piper dise que não, mas Jason falou que seria legal e agora Clarice está tentando eletrocutar com ele, mas Jay disse que faz cócegas e... -Nico parou de falar ao olhar Percy. Ele teria parado de falar de qualquer jeito porque Hazel o encarava como quem via uma criança fofa e Percy tinha os olhos avermelhados que fizeram seu sorriso murchar aos poucos. Eles se encararm e Percy lembrou-se de quando Nnico o encontrara e não parara de falar e ele quis estrangulá-lo por isso... Ee era fofo e Ppercy imediatamente gostou dele.  
-Eu estou indo. -Hazel falou ao ver que Percy precisava de espaço. Os cabelos enrolados dela desapareceram entre toda aquela neblina assustadora.  
O filho de Poseidon desviou os olhos e encarou o céu já escuro. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio bater com raiva nele. Engoiu o nó em sua garganta ao lembrar-se que ele merecia aquilo.  
-O que houve? -a voz do garoto tinha um tom ainda alegre, embora tentasse disfarçar. Queria tanto voltar a ter dez anos e abraçar sua mãe... Desceu a árore com cuuidado e ignorou Nico, voltando ao seu chalé sem intimidar-se pela voz do garoto que o chamava preocupado.  
Estava com muita raiva. Ele tinha vinte anos, precisava resolver seus problemas sem sua mãe. Ok, ele ainda parecia ter dezessete e as pessoas sempre o confundiam com um campista, mas o ponto era que ele deveria resolver os problemas sem chorar.  
Eestava muito frio e mesmo sendo outono, as raras vezes que choviam havia granizo. Ele não se importava com o ar gelado, mas pegou uma blusa de frio mesmo assim. Precisava de um banho no rio. Enfiou-se no bosque e logo seus problemas desapareceram com aquele cheiro de grama (o cheiro de Nico) e de chocolate quente que exalava das cozinhas, um pouco longe dali. O vale estava coberto de neblina e o fez tremer as pernas com o frio.  
Ele viu uma linha fina de mata que logo engrossava até transformar-se em um bosque ao redor do vale. Atrás da linha ele sentiu o rio correr e logo depois as colinas que se erguiam majestosamente.  
Olhando em volta, não parecia um vale, mas uma enorme clareira.  
Respirou fundo e sentiu o vento trazer um cheiro estranho. Ele achou que aquele aroma de grama era da floresta ou do vale, mas era diferente... Tinha algo mais azedinho. Lembrava-se daquilo, era maçã verde, o cheiro de Nico. Virou para trás e não viu nada, mas podia jurar que algo havia se movido no meio de toda aquela neblina. Apressou-se para o rio e começou a tirar a roupa.  
A mágica do Acampamento mantinha o rio quente nos tempos de frio. Ele tirou a roupa e a pôs em um galho, em seguida subiu em uma árvore e deu um sorriso travesso, logo antes de gritar e pular no rio, rindo à toa. Mergulhou e voltou, tirando os fios do rosto.  
Na beira do rio, do outro lado, jurou ter visto algo preto se mover. Então ele voltou-se para frente e bem ali estava alguém, escondido por uma capa preta.  
O cheiro de grama e maçã verde bateu forte e violentamente. Ele tremeu com desejo.  
"Maldição".  
Era diAngelo.

* * *

**_Sou má, eu sei... Deixei na melhor parte muahahah_**


	10. Chapter 10

Aos poucos a consciência foi voltando ao rapaz. Tetnou falar, mas apenas um murmúrio sem sentido saiu, ou fora apenas sua imaginação... Focou-se ao redor e sentiu cinco pessoas. Sentiu vontade de bufar audivelmente com aquela cara de tédio que Perséfone fazia tão bem, ou rolar os olhos e ouvir os comentários de seu pai de como ele se parecia um "aborrescente".  
O som foi atacando seus ouvidos e o zumbido dos mosquitos fez-se irritante. Queria que o inverno chegasse logo e não haveriam mosquitos. Melhor ainda a primavera chegaria logo depois e ele voltaria para o Submundo e mehoraria de qualquer que fosse o seu problema.  
O som das vozes ficou mais altomas confuso. Por que eles sussurravam tanto? Estariam falando dele?  
Um rosto com a pele em carne viva surgiu e o fantasma sussurrava seu castigo, ria dele insanamente e pedia pela morte como se ela fosse uma velha amiga. Nico quis gritar, não conseguia se mexer. Seus olhos ardiam e ele quis bater em algo. Talvez estivesse fazendo isso porque sentiu-se ser balançado bruscamente e finalmente pôde encontrar a voz. Era o seu pai.  
-Nico! Acorda. É só um pesadelo. -falou e então abaixou a voz. -Eu estou aqui, acabou,elas foram embora. -ele soluçou e agarrou-se ao pai, escondendo o rosto na capa dele.  
-Tira ele de mim. -implorou. Ele vai me matar. Eeu não quero morrer.  
-Você não vai morrer. -Hades falou. -Vai ficar bem.  
-Não, não... -ele soluçava. -Bianca... e depois mamãe... -Nico começou a confundir-se, falando italiano e grego, seu pai apertou-o.  
-Elas estão bem. Bianca e mamãe estão felizes, em algum lugar.  
-Mas se eu morrer...  
-Você não vai... -o garoto interrompeu-o, falando em italiano.  
-Eu não vou renascer. Eu vou ficar lá... lá... -voltou a soluçar e chorar, fazendo seu pai abraçá-lo mais forte e apertar os olhos.  
-Por que acha que vai ficar lá?  
-Eu não sou bom, papai. -respondeu em italiano. Encolheu as pernas e escondeu-se sob a capa dele. -Fiz coisas ruins, eu... eu...  
-Você é bom. Um bom garoto. -falou convinvente, indubitável. -Até Perséfone acha isso. Você sabia que ela adorou a margarida de Hazel? Ela até mudou de apilido.  
-Achei que... gostasse de, de...  
-Raio de sol? -Hades tentou distraílo.  
-Fone é mais legal. -falou em inglês, tentando não soluçar. Seu pai riu.  
-Agora ela é Margarida. Até plantou um cantinho no jardim e ela fez uma daquelas tranças enormes com a flor que você gostava de desfazer quando era pequeno. -ele continuou. -Tivemos uma discussão divertida no jantar porque ela está obcecada pelo amarelo e queria reformar a sala de jantar... -continuou falando até que o garoto parou de soluçar e dormiu. -Nico? -o menino aconchegou-se mais nele. Seu rosto estava relaxado e sua boca abria-se para respirar, já que seu nariz estava congestionado. Hades apertou-o contra si, puxou uma coberta e suspirou.  
Aquele garoto era tudo para ele. Vê-lo assim lhe fazia querer chorar junto a ele, mas não podia porque deveria ser forte para sua criança. Deparou-se com a triste realidade de que não importava quantas armas ele desse a Nico, elas não seriam suficiente se ele não tirasse Luke de dentro dele. Mas apenas poderiam fazer isso se encontrassem-no completamente.  
-Ele já está ficando melhor. -Apollo falou. -Foi apenas um acidente.  
-E uma perna rasgada. -Hades retrucou sem humor.  
-E muito sangue. -Quírion lembrou-lhe.  
-Eu disse que ele está melhor. -Apollo bufou e viu os olhos de Dionísio se estreitarem em perigo.  
-Se algo acontecer a esse garoto, eu vou te despedaçar e te confinar do sol! -ameaçou e Apollo empalideceu. Que coisa terrível para se dizer, ele era tão boa pessoa vindo para curá-lo apenas porque pedira com tanta educação.  
-Obrigado , Apollo. De verdade. -Hades falou e Apollo piscou duas vezes.  
-Precisa de um médico, Apollo? Não parece muito bem, talvez tenha batido a cabeça trezentas vezes contra uma árvore e esteja alucinando. -Dionísio provocou.  
-Não. Ele só tem um cisco no olho. -Hades brincou, vendo que Apollo não parava de piscar.  
-Cena épica. -ele falou, olhando para o deus dos Mortos. -Mas você serviria bem ao teatro, Hades. -ele riu e fugiu, antes que Dionísio processasse e entendesse suas palavras.  
O garoto acordou tempos depois e reparou que seu pai ainda estava ali. Ele arrumava os cabelos de Nico, cantarolando baixinho.  
-Você ficou. -falou como se não acreditasse.  
-Mas claro! -ele exclamou baixinho. -Quem mais cuidaria de você tão bem quanto eu, baixinho? -sorriu para seu garoto.  
-Eu não sou baixo, pai.  
-São três centímetros a menos. -Nnico bufou fraco, baixinho.  
-Seu cabelo não conta. -Hades gargalhou.  
-Você ganhou desta vez.  
A porta ariu-se e entrou Dionísio, seguido de Percy e Annabeth. Os olhos do deus do Vinho perscrutaram o garoto ansiosamente e, ao ver que estava tudo bem, sorriu aliviado. Nico era, talvez, o único meio-sangue com a qual ele se preocupava. Talvez a única pessoa, além de Ariadne, que ele já se importou tanto.  
-Nico! -Annabeth exclamou, entre ansiosa e preocupada. Veio em sua direção rapidamente. -Fiquei tão preocupada. -apertou a boca em uma linha fina. -Havia sangue por toda a parte...  
O garoto confundiu-se. -Sangue? Mas eu só caí e depois... Percy, viu, estava lá e ele...-franziu a testa ao perceber que não se lembrava. Olhou para Percy. O garoto estava no canto mais afastado da sala, segurando uma Anaklusmos ensanguentada e tentava limpá-la. -O que houve? O que eu fiz?  
Um silêncio ruim se apoderou da sala e os olhos de Percy cravaram-se na perna de Nico. Ele afastou o cobertor relutantemente e deparou-se com uma enorme cicatriz em sua coxa, desde a virilha até o joelho.  
-Você roubou a espada de Percy, Nico. Estava fora de controle, nem parecia você. Tentou se matar e cortou a veia... Sangrou muito. A espada atravessaria seu coração, mas Percy desviou-a e então ela escorregou, rasgando sua coxa.  
-Apollo te curou. -Percy interrompeu. -Estava bem pior, sua carne estava aberta e exposta e você estava descontrolado quando seu pai chegou e conseguiu te acalmar.  
-Você não parava de gritar. Foi horrível. -Annabeth falou.  
Percy finalmente levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Chase, encarando Nico. Seus olhos nunca expressaram tanto medo e preocupação, nem quando encontrara Nico no Rancho, na passagem para o Labirinto. Nem quando o salvara dos gigantes, quase morto em um jarro. Porque os demônios que Nico estava enfrentando eram invisíveis, incontroláveis, estavam dentro dele, não poderiam ser mortos.  
Aqueles olhos verdes exigiam uma explicação que ele não queria dar. -Por que não nos disse sobre Luke? -Annabeth perguntou. -Foi sorte sua Percy descobrir porquê e o quê estava acontecendo. -ela segurou a mão de seu namorado, claramente orgulhosa dele, mas Percy sentiu-se ao incômodo ao ver Nico engoir a saliva lentamente com os olhos faiscando feito faróis.  
-Vocês não poderiam ter feito nada. Quanto mais rápido eu achar os restos dele, mais rápido eu ficarei melhor. E, talvez... -sussurrou a última parte baixa, olhando para Percy. -As coisas fiquem mais fáceis.  
-Eu não acho que vão. -Percy falou com a voz quebrada. -Se lembra do que me disse, o acordo? -Nico encarou-o suspirando. Claro que lembrava, ele não seria subjugado, esse era o acordo.  
-Do que estão falando? -Annabeth perguntou.  
-Você não precisa saber de tudo. -Nico espetou.  
-Se lembra, Nico? -ele segurou a mão do garoto com uma intensidade alarmante em seus olhos. -Me faça acreditar que é verdade. -ele deu um beijo longo e demorado em sua testa e saiu da sala.  
Nico encarou a cicatriz em sua perna. Ele não gostava de ser subjugado nem desafiado.  
Agora ele estava fraco e deprimido, mas ele faria Percy se arrepender por tê-lo desafiado.

O sol se pôs atrás das colinas, além do vale e do rio. Do alto da uma árvore, Percy suspirou, desejando que apenas aquela imagem ocupasse sua mente. Infelizmente, era Nico o dono de seus pensamentos. Observara-o dormir por dois dias, resmungando entre pesadelos e gritos. Porém quando em paz, era adorável. "Só enquanto dorme", pensou fazendo uma careta.  
Percy nunca foi de "não ir com a cara de alguém", mas ele definitivamente detestava Minnie McKingley. Ela tinha peitos muito grandes... E ele odiava o jeito que ela cerceava Nico.  
Bateu a cabeça na árvore... Ele estava mesmo, com ciúmes de Nico?  
-Não vai descer? -assustou-se. Hazel havia escalado a árvore e ele sequer notou. Ela pareceu entender sua confusão. -Pensando em Nico?  
-Definitivamente. -sussurrou misterioso  
-Eu também. -falou. Ele sentiu uma culpa terrível. Com certeza Hazel não pensava em um Nico tomando banho. E mesmo que estivesse, ela não tinha um namoro sério de quatro anos e o DNA do lado divino não contava, ainda mais porque ela era romana, e ele grego. Quis bater a cabeça em algo e morrer. Estava mesmo preocupado com a desculpa perfeita para seguir beijando seu primo? Quis rir.  
Ele era tio de Annabeth, se pensasse bem.  
-Quer descer? Eu fiz um bolo azul e rosa. -ele olhou confuso e Hazel riu. -É que Piper me ajudou e por mais que não pareça, ela gosta de um pouco de rosa... E faz quatro anos que a conselheira do chalé dela morreu, Silena Beauregard, acho.  
-Oh. -ele sentiu o peito arfar e apertou os olhos. Como esquecê-los? Beckendorf e Silena, mortos.  
A lembrança fez seu coração doer. Beckendorf fora um verdadeiro herói, sacrificando sua vida por uma mera possibilidade de afastar os monstros, para salvar sua vida porque ele sabia que Percy faria algo para salvar todos os outros. Mas Beckendorf era o herói, não ele. E Silena... Ela era como Luke. Ela sempre fora uma boa garota, mas fora enganada por Luke, manipulada, assim como ele foi por Cronos, porém, quando chegou a hora, ela fez a escolha certa e morreu com dignidade.  
E ele? Sua dignidade estava aonde?  
-Desculpe. -Hazel falou, mas ele ignorou.  
Ainda podia ver os olhos azuis de Silena por trás do capacete de javali de Ares. Podia ver o veneno do drakon atingindo seu rosto. Podia ouvir o grito de Claarice, o grito do drakon ao morrer e a filha de Ares chorando ao lado de sua melhor amiga.  
Ainda podia ouvir suas palavras. "Charlie... vou ver Charlie".  
-Percy, desculpe, não precisa chorar. -ele voltou a si.  
-Eu não estou chorando. -ele falou e sentiu sua voz falhar. Ela sorriu como quem sabe de algo e limpou seu rosto.  
-Mesmo? -sorriu de novo. -Eu sei como se sente. -ele soluçou e conteve todas as emoções. Não, ela não sabia.  
-Hey Hazel. -uma voz alegre a chamou. -Eles querem que você decore o bolo com aqueles fios de ouro. Piper dise que não, mas Jason falou que seria legal e agora Clarice está tentando eletrocutar com ele, mas Jay disse que faz cócegas e... -Nico parou de falar ao olhar Percy. Ele teria parado de falar de qualquer jeito porque Hazel o encarava como quem via uma criança fofa e Percy tinha os olhos avermelhados que fizeram seu sorriso murchar aos poucos. Eles se encararm e Percy lembrou-se de quando Nnico o encontrara e não parara de falar e ele quis estrangulá-lo por isso... Ee era fofo e Ppercy imediatamente gostou dele.  
-Eu estou indo. -Hazel falou ao ver que Percy precisava de espaço. Os cabelos enrolados dela desapareceram entre toda aquela neblina assustadora.  
O filho de Poseidon desviou os olhos e encarou o céu já escuro. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio bater com raiva nele. Engoiu o nó em sua garganta ao lembrar-se que ele merecia aquilo.  
-O que houve? -a voz do garoto tinha um tom ainda alegre, embora tentasse disfarçar. Queria tanto voltar a ter dez anos e abraçar sua mãe... Desceu a árore com cuuidado e ignorou Nico, voltando ao seu chalé sem intimidar-se pela voz do garoto que o chamava preocupado.  
Estava com muita raiva. Ele tinha vinte anos, precisava resolver seus problemas sem sua mãe. Ok, ele ainda parecia ter dezessete e as pessoas sempre o confundiam com um campista, mas o ponto era que ele deveria resolver os problemas sem chorar.  
Eestava muito frio e mesmo sendo outono, as raras vezes que choviam havia granizo. Ele não se importava com o ar gelado, mas pegou uma blusa de frio mesmo assim. Precisava de um banho no rio. Enfiou-se no bosque e logo seus problemas desapareceram com aquele cheiro de grama (o cheiro de Nico) e de chocolate quente que exalava das cozinhas, um pouco longe dali. O vale estava coberto de neblina e o fez tremer as pernas com o frio.  
Ele viu uma linha fina de mata que logo engrossava até transformar-se em um bosque ao redor do vale. Atrás da linha ele sentiu o rio correr e logo depois as colinas que se erguiam majestosamente.  
Olhando em volta, não parecia um vale, mas uma enorme clareira.  
Respirou fundo e sentiu o vento trazer um cheiro estranho. Ele achou que aquele aroma de grama era da floresta ou do vale, mas era diferente... Tinha algo mais azedinho. Lembrava-se daquilo, era maçã verde, o cheiro de Nico. Virou para trás e não viu nada, mas podia jurar que algo havia se movido no meio de toda aquela neblina. Apressou-se para o rio e começou a tirar a roupa.  
A mágica do Acampamento mantinha o rio quente nos tempos de frio. Ele tirou a roupa e a pôs em um galho, em seguida subiu em uma árvore e deu um sorriso travesso, logo antes de gritar e pular no rio, rindo à toa. Mergulhou e voltou, tirando os fios do rosto.  
Na beira do rio, do outro lado, jurou ter visto algo preto se mover. Então ele voltou-se para frente e bem ali estava alguém, escondido por uma capa preta.  
O cheiro de grama e maçã verde bateu forte e violentamente. Ele tremeu com desejo.  
"Maldição".  
Era diAngelo.

* * *

**_Sou má, eu sei... Deixei na melhor parte muahahah_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14  
O sorriso desdenhoso de Nico fez Percy submergir-se lentamente. Ouviu a risada baixa do garoto e quis sumir dali. Por que o Nico bonzinho, aquele alegremente infantil, fora embora?  
Emergeu-se e encarou seu problema ambulante. Percy costumava chamar Rachel Elizabeth Dare de "peadelo ruivo", mas Nico era pior. Era o seu "sonho erótico ambulante".  
-Se divertindo? -a voz dele saiu rouca e desejosa. Claro, Percy estava nu em um rio, havia cena mais erótica do que aquela pra diAngelo?  
-Antes de você? Yeah. -falou e Nico revirou os olhos.  
-A água está boa? -Percy pensou em responder que estava congelando seus ossos mas não conseguiu. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça.  
-Ótimo, porque eu vou entrar.  
O garoto estremeceu. Seus lábios se entrabriram. Nico tirou a capa com todos seus "brinquedinhos" e a pendurou em um galho, seguida pelo seu cinto de armas que só apertava ainda mais sua roupa e fazia sua bunda parecer "altamente fodível". O garoto manteve seus olhos em Percy. Desafios. Oh. Ele. Amava. Desafios.  
Odiava que o desafiassem, mas era divertido aceitá-los e ver como os outros ficavam perdidos ante sua astúcia.  
Desabotoou cada botão de sua camiseta lentamente. A pele branca ele se destacou e fez Percy desejar ardentemente mordiscar até ficar vermelho e ouví-lo arfar seu nome. Nico abaixou o zíper da calça, mas não a tirou. Quebrou o contato visual apenas para tirar os coturnos, tempo suficiente para Percy perceber que o que Nico estava fazendo era um strip-tease e que ele estava duro. Oh -diga-se de passagem- muito.  
O garoto então levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam azuis, faiscando tentadoramente, fazendo Percy desejar fodê-lo enquanto encarava aquelas orbes implorando. Ele abaixou a calça lentamente, torturosamente. Percy esforçou-se pra não gemer. As coxas de Nico eram grossas e brancas, com músculos bem definidos, embora não fossem tão grossas quanto as suas, mas elas eram tão fodidademente macias!  
As camisetas sociais compridas pra fora da calça escondiam bem aquilo porque -Oh, santo bichinho do mar- era demasiado grande!  
Percy apenas teve tempo de processar que era estranho Nico não usar nada debaixo das calças, porque -oh Zeus- ele também estava escandalosamente duro. Caminhou sem pudor e entrou na água, dando um mergulho fundo. O feitiço se quebrou e Perc finalmente pôde mexer os braços, soltando o ar engasgado em sua garganta.  
Ele não respirou de verdade. Foi mais um gemido reprimido e quando Nico emergiu, passando a mão nos cabelos e mordendo os lábios para ele, Percy tremeu, suspirando.  
-Se apaixonou por mim, Jackson? -ah, aquele tom de voz travesso...  
-Qualquer um que se apaixone por você estaria fodido.  
-Touché. -sussurrou divertido.  
-Quer dizer, Perséfone seria uma sogra irritante e seu pai é assustador. -Nico riu sem som. Ainda me lembro quando ele quis me fatiar.  
-Eu odeio ter perdido essa cena. Papai é brilhante. -ele falou com os olhos fervendo em orgulho.  
-Eu tinha doze anos! -exclamou. -Brilhante não passou em minha cabeça. -Nico se aproximou e ele tremeu. -Odeio quando seus olhos ficam assim.  
-Por quê? -sussurrou com a voz habitualmente rouca.  
-Eles me dão medo. -encarou os lábios vermelhos de Nico. "E fome, muita fome", pensou. -Eu nunca sei o que você vai fazer quando me olha assim. -Nico lambeu os lábios, aproximando-se perigosamente e deixando-o vermelho. "Oh, para o Olimpo que eu vou beijá-lo", pensou.  
-Do que você tem medo, Cabeça de Alga? -tateou os dedos inocentemente no peito de Percy, sem reparar que sua pele formigava.  
-De não conseguir te negar. -admitou e ofegou. O polegar de Nico estava entre os lábios de Percy, que mordeu-os travessamente.  
-Desista. -sussurrou com os olhos brilhando. -Você nunca poderá me negar. -falou lentamente.  
-Eu sei disso. Eu também tenho medo que você descubra o quanto eu te quero. -abaixou a voz. -Porque você é muito mau. -Nico riu, puxando Percy pelos cabelos e sem notar em seu gemido.  
-É bom que saiba disso, Perseu. Assim não teremos mal entendidos quando eu te deixar louco por mim sem remorsos.  
-Você já me tem louco, maldição! -exclamou baixo e puxou-o pela cintura fina, arfando com o choque de seus corpos. -Agora me beija.  
Nico riu mais uma vez. -Que bonzinho de sua parte... Você me faz sentir o vilão. Eu não dou beijos, eu os roubo.  
-Você deve ser um filho de Hermes, porque também roubou minha sanidade. -ele pensou naquilo por um instante.  
-Legal. -sorriu infantilmente. -Vou adorar usar isso contra você.  
-Que seja, só me beija logo. -ele cansou de argumentou e não esperou outro convite. Assim que sua língua tocou a do outro, ele gemeu e enfiou as unhas em sua carne, apertando-se ao máximo. Passou a língua pelos lábios do outro e ronronou, sentindo a textura macia. Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão perfeitamente fodível?  
Os dedos do garoto estavam descendo pela espinha de Nico, explorando descaradamente suas nádegas. -Hmmm, isso é injusto. -protestou infantilmente. Percy adorou o som da voz de Nico. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e o beijou, ato segido Nico enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. O garoto arfou e mordeu-o. As coxas de Nico eram tão quentes e macias, ele sentia vontade de chupá-las e mordicar...  
-Nico... -ele o chamou, mas o garoto estava ocupado demais esfregando suas ereções. -Você não disse que odeio ser subjugado? -o garoto encarou-o com os olhos azuis e Percy achou que ele era a coisa mais adorável do mundo com aquela expressão perdidamente excitada.  
-Esquece isso. Só por hoje. -Percy arqueou a sobrancelha zombeteiramente. -Só por hoje. -ele repetiu em tom de aviso. -Sentiu a ereção crescer e Nico molhou os lábios desejoso.  
-Oh, não, definitivamente não. -Percy protestou e Nico fez cara de cachorro perdido. Ppercy exasperou-se. -De jeito nenhum você vai tocar nas minhas partes baixas de novo.  
-Por quê? -fez um beicinho infantil e Percy mordeu aquela boca perfeita. Ele parecia uma criança sem doce. Bateu-se mentalmente por pensar isso, não ajudou nem um pouco.  
-Por que da última vez, quer dizer, primeiro, eu juro que meu pau queria explodir e eu não lembrava meu nome. -Nico não conseguiu conter a gargalhada. -Sem graça. -fingiu-se ofendido.  
-Por favor? -fez aquela cara de "santo-que-não-reza" e Percy ofegou, perdido. Por que ele tinha que ser tão sexy mesmo quando fazia aquela cara fofa? -Percy... favorzinho? -começou a beijá-lo lentamente e arrancou o resto de pano que cobria o garoto.  
-Nico... -ele ronronou e o garoto chupou atrás de sua orelha, passando a mão travessamente perto do traseiro de Percy.  
-Sabe o quanto eu quero te foder aí, não? -falou baixo para não desencorajá-lo. Percy gemeu alto, os dedos longos de Nico estavam dentro dele e a outra mão em sua ereção. Ele puxou-o para perto pelo membro e Percy caiu em seu ombro, deixando-o fazer o que quisesse com ele.  
Nico passou as pernas de Percy em sua cintura e ele começou a mordiscar seu pescoço, sugando mais forte conforme os dedos do garoto iam mais fundo. Quando atingiu um certo ponto, ele arqueou as costas e gritou, choramingando.  
Sua ereção doía. -Por favor. -ele suplicou. -Acaba com isso.  
-Está doendo? Quer que eu acabe?  
-Hm... Aham. -tentou falar, falhando miseravelmente. -Nico! -o garoto sorriu maldoso com a língua nos mamilos de Percy, masturbando lentamente o garoto. Ele grunhiu, se negando a gritar mais.  
-Eu posso fazer melhor... -sussurrou. -Você quer?  
Era um golpe sujo e baixo. Literalmente baixo. Ele mal conseguia lembrar seu nome, quanto mais tomar alguma decisão.  
-Só não me deixe afogar.  
-Ahn? -respondeu ininteligivelmente e Nico abaixou. -Concentre-se. -ele submergiu.  
-O que... -sentiu a língua de Nico em seu membro e então lembrou-se do oxigênio. Não pensou nisso por muito tempo porque havia algo quente sugando sua ereção. Aquela boca molhada e experiente estava fazendo-o desistir de não gritar. Agarrou os cabelos do garoto. -Oh, raios! Onde você aprendeu isso? -Nico sentiu seu ego inflar-se. -Maldição, diAngelo, mais rápido. -o garoto obedeceu sem questionar e gemeu com os olhos fechados, masturbando a si mesmo enquanto o chupava. Percy não resistiu e começou a meter em sua boca, fodendo aquela cavidade quente e atrevida. Ele cravou as unhas nas coxas bronzeadas de Percy ou seria empalado. Ouviu o grito de Percy e ele jogou o corpo para frente, convulsionando. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Nico.  
O garoto chupou com mais força e sugou a ponta, lambendo com gosto e mordendo enquanto ronronava. Era macio, dava vontade de chupar o tempo todo. Percy gritou e derramou-se em sua boca. Nico tomou todo o líquido como se estivesse faminto.  
Percy caiu na água e lentamente afundou. Nico riu da expressão dele.  
-Vai me pedir em casamento, Jackson?  
-Quando for a sua vez, eu vou acabar com você. -Nico o agarrou pelos cabelos e olhou-o diretamente, sem a expressão inocente no rosto. O sorriso maldoso excitou Percy.  
-Quando for a minha vez, você vai estar ocupado demais pedindo pra ser fodido. -ele falou. Percy não duvidou, ele estava absolutamente queimando de vontade de ser prensado contra qualquer parede e fodido até que não conseguisse mais sentar. -Sou bonzinho só por hoje, lembra? -Percy bufou.  
-Você nunca é bonzinho. -ele falou.  
-Bem, é um dom que eu consiga te deixar louco.  
-E como você consegue essa façanha, oh bonsenhor? -ironizou.  
-Porque eu te lembro, uma e outra vez, que eu mando aqui e você adora que eu faço isso, adora implorar pra ser dominado. -Percy choramingou.  
-Por que eu? -Nico voltou a expressão inocente de "santo-que-não-reza".  
-Relaxa. Hoje você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. -Percy arqueou a sobrancelha.  
-Mesmo? -perguntou desconfiado.  
-Só seu. -respondeu com a expressão boba.  
-Você é bipolar, sério. -Nico gargalhou. -E me assusta. Você é muito mau.  
-Que bom que você sabe disso. -ele sorriu inocente, mas o brilho azul de seus olhos era traiçoeiramente perigoso.  
Ele suspirou. Esse filho de Hades duas caras...  
Nico-inocente e Nico-maldoso pareciam concordar com algo, no entanto: enlouqucer Percy Jackson.

* * *

**_Não parem de ler, ainda tem o prox hihi :*)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Nico saiu da água e chacoalhou os cabelos feito cachorro, respingando em Percy. Ele deu-lhe um olhar repreensivo, mas então virou o rosto para esconder o sorriso bobo. Nico o fez virar o rosto segurando seu queixo. Ele estava com aquele olhar de novo, como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Percy sentiu borboletas no estômago e pensou que talvez fosse fome, mas era improvável sentir fome, ele sequer pensava em algo além de Nico nos últimos dias. Respirou fundo, odiando o jeito como o ar falhou em seus pulmões. O garoto continuava encarando-o, indeciso entre beijá-lo ou seguir admirando-o.  
-Talvez você deva saber que eu não consigo pensar em nada além de você. -ele falou com a voz baixa, uma certa dúvida em seu rosto. Percy estremeceu quando um movimento imperceptível de Nico os aproximou. Ele estava com uma curiosidade anormal em seu rosto e parecia prestes a dizer "aquilo", mas Percy sabia... Ele não diria. Ele não queria ser "fraco", porque para Nico, amar era uma fraqueza.  
-Talvez deva saber que eu me encontro na mesma situação. -ele falou e puxou o garoto gentilmente pela cintura, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. -Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre, eu não precisaria comer, eu não precisaria dormir, contanto que você estivesse aqui. -ele sentiu o garoto relaxar os músculos e pelo jeito como os músculos de sua bochecha estavam, ele sabia que Nico sorria. Ele abraçou-o pela barriga, adorando como a temperatura dele parecia perfeita. Ele queria, desesperadamente, dizer o que sentia. Mas e se mesmo assim Nico o ignorasse?  
-Eu também. -ele passou os braços por seu pescoço, cheirando seus cabelos. -Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso, sabia? -Percy sorriu e beijou seu ombro, fechando os olhos. A esse ponto, Nico estava quase desistindo de todo o seu orgulho. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e ele parecia prestes a cair. Sabia que o faria, precisava segurar-se em algo, por isso agarrou-se a Percy o máximo que pôde. -Eu tenho medo. -ele sussurrou. Percy o recompensou com um apertou mais forte.  
-Das sombras? -Nico riu baixo, sem humor.  
-Não, de você.  
-Eu sou um peixinho inofensivo, Nico. -ele brincou. Os dedos de Nico acariciaram a cabeça de Percy e ele ronronou feito um gato.  
-Eu tenho medo do que eu sinto por você. -ele falou. Percy abaixou os braços, passando os dedos pela coluna dele. -Você sabe que eu sinto algo, mas ainda temos a desculpa que é por causa de Luke...  
-É apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada? -ele sentiu o garoto tentar afastar-se e puxou-o mais ainda, suspirando em seu ouvido.  
-Sim. -disse duvidoso. -Quando eu estou com você, ele vai embora.  
-Bem, eu não tenho sua sorte.  
-O que quer dizer? -ele riu baixinho, deliciando-se com a textura dos cabelos do outro.  
-Eu simplesmente gosto de você e não tenho nada pra me esconder atrás... -ele sentiu Nico tensionar-se. -Eu não quis dizer isso. -ele encarou-o nos olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos escuros. -Não que você seja covarde. Você é o meio-sangue mais corajoso que eu já conheci. -ele acariciou sua bochecha. -Mas se descobrirem o que fazemos, você pode dizer que foi Luke. E eu? Terei apenas que dizer a verdade.  
-E a verdade é qual? -Percy estancou, seus olhos fugindo para a curva do pescoço do garoto. -Seria covardia se eu jogasse a culpa em Luke.  
-Seria estratégia. -eles riram. Já havia passado da meia-noite e estava muito frio. Percy tremeu violentamente e Nico suspirou, afastando-se dele. Ele começou a vestir-se, mas no último momento jogou a capa nos ombros de Percy. Passou o dedo nos lábios vermelhos dele e o beijou. Imediatamente ele esqueceu seu próprio nome. A língua do garoto invadia sua boca com descaro e suas mãos seguravam seu cabelo, mesmo se controlando, Percy sabia que ele sentia vontade de ser violento com ele. Ele era um sadista, isso estava claro. Ás vezes o machucava, mas quando se afastou dele, Percy reparou que sua boca era o único lugar quente de seu corpo e logo desejou que ele voltasse, machucando ou não, que voltasse, que nunca o privasse de seus doces lábios.  
-Você é meu. -ele falou docemente em seu ouvido. Percy nunca havia acreditado em algo mais do que acreditava nele.  
-Claro. -sorriu feito bobo. -Só seu.  
-E eu sou eu. -ele sussurrou outra vez. Percy beijou a ponta de sua orelha e logo Nico sentiu-se estremecer.  
-Está com frio? -ele sorriu malicioso.  
-Na verdade, estou com muito calor. -Percy imediatamente sentiu vontade de tirar a roupa que havia acabado de colocar. Droga, ele o queria tanto...! Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Nico encolheu os ombros. -Eu me acostumei. O Submundo é bem mais frio.  
-Você é estranho, diAngelo. -ele passou os braços ao seu redor e deixou um beijo em sua testa.  
-Eu sei. -Percy encarou-o confuso. -Vamos?  
Enquanto caminhavam de volta, Percy encarou o rosto dele. Ele tinha traços finos, delicados, mas suas bochechas altas lhe davam um ar mais velho. Nico flagrou-o encarando-o.  
-Não consegue parar de me olhar, huh? Tudo isso é amor? -Percy riu, disfaraçando o nervosismo sem razão.  
-Eu estava pensando... O que vão fazer quando Luke voltar?  
-Provavelmente papai irá matá-lo. -ele encolheu os ombros. Percy estremeceu. -Hermes não quer, ele está a ponto de fazer uma passeata no Olimpo. Mas você sabe... Eles queriam te dar um pouco de sossego e com Luke de volta, muitas coisas podem acontecer.  
-Mas você me disse que eles queriam Luke de volta, que eu seria o mentor dele... Deu a entender que eles te chamaram para trazê-lo de volta. -Nico suspirou.  
-Foi um acidente, mas de qualquer forma, eu seria o único capaz de trazê-lo de volta.  
-Mas e o seu pai?  
-Ele é um deus, sujeito às regras. Ele não pode trazer ninguém de volta a vida sem a permissão do Olimpo. É como uma assembleia. Mas eu, eu sou metade humano, eu posso fazer o que der na minha cabeça. -ele encolheu os ombros.  
-Hm. -Percy respondeu, pensativo. As mãos de Nico em seu ombro traçavam círculos e ele estava a ponto de dormir quando chegaram no chalé. Nico pegou sua capa e Percy tremeu como frio, o garoto abraçou-o forte, tentando esquentá-lo. -Você deveria ficar pra me esquentar, sabe... Está muito frio. -eles riram e Nico beijou-o na ponta do nariz. -Você vai voltar a ser um cafajeste amanhã, não?  
-Cafajeste? -ele riu. -Sou apenas um mini-Apollo em treinamento. -Percy balançou a cabeça, sorrindo meio tonto.  
-Isso é sugestivo e irônico. -Nico não entendeu. -Sol, sombra... -o garoto continuou confuso.  
-Yeah, bem... Tchau, Perseu. -ele encolheu-se pra longe de Percy, meio sem saber o que fazer.  
-Tchau, Nicodemos. -ouviu um resmungo do garoto.  
-É Nicolas.  
-Que seja. -ele roubou um beijo de Nico. Seus lábios ficaram sobrepostos, olhos fechados, mas foi tão rápido que Nico sentiu falta quando ele entrou no chalé meio correndo.  
Ele ficou parado ali, atônito e feliz.  
Percy havia mesmo roubado um beijo seu?

Annabeth acordou suando. Ela olhou para o relógio e arfou. Eram duas e meia da manhã e ela continuava repetindo "Foi só um pesadelo sem noção". No entanto, não conseguia acreditar.  
Havia água em seu sonho. Era escura, mas não suja, devia ser de noite. Ela viu um rio e Percy estava nele. Na margem do rio, diAngelo estava sem camisa, sorrindo de um jeito maldoso para Jackson.  
Depois ela viu neblina, muita. Folhas de outono espalhadas pelo chão, além de uma leve garoa. E o chalé de Percy Jackson. A madeira estava pingando sangue. As mãos de Nico estavam vermelhas, sua roupa suja de sangue seco, haviam pegadas no chão úmido. Percy o encarava alegre e lhe roubava um beijo. Ela viu o rosto de Nico se iluminar.  
A imagem tremeu e, por um momento, era Luke. Havia uma espada no chão, o corpo de Nico entre sombras. Então Luke tocou os lábios e ele era Nico, o sorriso bobo e inocente, feliz... Não havia mais sangue, o chalé estava normal.  
Annabeth pegou a blusa de frio e saiu da Casa Grande. Correu até o chalé de Percy e parou, temendo o que veria. A passos silenciosos, ela contornou o local e parou. Nico estava ali, exatamente como em seu sonho, ele tocava os lábios. Ela soluçou, tapou a boca com as mãos, as lágrimas insistiam em tentar derrubá-la, mas ela as engoliu com um gosto amargo e um nó na garganta.  
Não fora apenas um sonho. Ela ainda não entendia a parte do sangue e Luke. Aquilo já havia acontecido, não? Por causa de Luke, as sombras tentaram matar Nico com a espada de Percy.  
Nico olhou em sua direção. Não havia sangue, não havia Luke.  
-Annabeth? -ele chamou. Ela foi até ele e Nico fechou a boca. Seus olhos faiscavam pequenos.  
Culpa.  
Era apenas o que ela via.  
-O que faz aqui, Nico?  
-Eu estava com Percy. Ele acabou de entrar. E você?  
-Eu tive um sonho. Queria saber se ele estava bem. -Nico espirrou, então tentou um sorriso, seus olhos escuros do jeito que eram. Ela sentiu-se mal por ele. Ele não tinha culpa de gostar de Percy, mas assim que pensou nisso, congelou. As imagens de sua discussão com diAngelo voltando.  
-Há quanto tempo você gosta dele? -ele virou o rosto. Suas mãos estavam em seus bolsos, mas ela captou um movimento de afastar. Tão ruim era assim gostar de Jackson?  
-Não sou eu. -ele encarou-a. -Você sabe que é por causa de Luke.  
-Não passou em sua cabeça que Percy poderia sentir algo e que quando Luke sair de você, e não sentir mais nada disso... -ele tremeu.  
-Ele nunca vai sentir o mesmo. Ele já tem você. -as palavras saíram ríspidas. Ela sabia que ele estava com raiva. Raiva por se importar, por não conseguir esconder sua dor.  
-Você pensa que eu não sei? -ela perguntou. -Eu vejo o quanto se parecem felizes. Ele não é assim comigo. -virando as costas, ela afastou-se. Nico encolheu-se perto da árvore gelada. Ele não choraria.  
Não tinha o direito. E não seria o fraco.  
Nada de culpa, nada de remorso. Não seria subjugado pelos sentimentos.

Percy estava de pé cedo. Ou seja, meia hora antes do almoço. Ele apenas colocou uma camisa e sua blusa de frio Havia dormido com as roupas da noite anterior. O que lhe lembrou que ele vira a conversa entre Annabeth e Nico. Trágico final.  
Abriu a porta e viu a marca na terra molhada e pegadas ainda frescas. O que significava que ele dormira ali. Pensou seriamente sobre suas atitudes, mas estava encurralado.  
Ele amava Annabeth, ou talvez fosse apenas acomodação. Mas não podia ficar sem Nico. O pensamento o sufocava.  
Excluiu a hipótese de que estivesse apaixonado pelo garoto.  
Não podia trair a garota doce e corajosa de olhos cinzas. Desafortunadamente, ele deveria terminar com ela e ficar com Nico. Problema resolvido? Não.  
Os "sentimentos" de Nico eram causados pelo fragmento de Luke na mente dele. Então Nico não sabia se ele sentia algo de verdade ou era tudo paranoia do Luke. Se aquele filho de Hermes duma figa voltasse e Nico ficasse normal, ele poderia já não sentir nada por ele. Então ele teria perdido Annabeth também.  
Isso era covardia, mas ele não ligava mais.  
Decidiu-se por abster-se de Nico até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Ficaria com Annabeth. Talvez fosse bom esclarecer seus sentimentos. Então, se Nico sentisse algo de verdade por ele, e Percy retribuísse o sentimento, eles ficariam juntos.  
Isso era dupla covardia, mas ele não via outra alternativa.  
Primeiro ele tinha que contar a Nico, mas não tinha tempo de preparar-se mentalmente. Provavelmente, ele desistiria da ideia apenas olhando seu belo sorriso, seu rosto de anjo e seus olhos maldosos. Segundo, ele precisava contar a Chase, desculpar-se com ela. Embora isso fosse causar a queda do Olimpo, provavelmente, de tamanha fúria que ela estaria ao saber que não foi apenas um beijo...  
Estava indo para o refeitório, mas mudou de ideia ao ver um grupo de campistas perto das forjas. O fogo era bem-vindo no frio. Quírion estava um pouco mais longe, no arsenal, explicando sobre as armas para dois campistas novos. Nico estava sentado com alguns caras do chalé de Hefesto e três garotas de Afrodite que tentavam puxar assunto com ele. Ele estava descascando um galho grosso e transformando-o em uma estaca. Já haviam onze. Chegando perto, ele viu que era bem maior que uma estaca, mas não do tamanho de uma lança.  
Sua resposta a Drew foi que ele queria contruir uma cabana na Floresta do Sul, após o Punho de Zeus. Quando ela perguntou para quê Nico levantou os olhos e encarou Percy. Ele deu aquele sorriso maldoso-macabro-horripilante com seus dentes brancos e caninos afiados. Percy pensou que, se vampiros existissem, estariam com inveja dos dentes de Nico.  
-Bom dia, . Dormiu bem? -Drew perguntou. Ele sorriu educadamente e respondeu. Drew ainda tinha um ano restante como campista. Ele encarou as estacas no chão, eram grandes o suficiente para fazer uma cerca. Ele olhou para McKingley, agarrada ao braço de Drew.  
-DiAngelo, poderia conversar um minuto com você? -o garoto olhou para cima, seus olhos cintilando com malícia. Era difícil manter-se em pé enquanto ele levantava-se e deslizava em sua direção, seus olhos claramente expressando o quanto queria-o em sua cama. Ele pigarreou.  
-Precisa de algo, senhor? -uma ponta de sarcasmo e malícia em sua voz fez Percy revirar os olhos. Ele mantinha sua pose série de quem vai dar um longo sermão e Nico sentia-se irritantemente uma criança quando Percy o olhava daquele jeito.  
-Acredito que tem ordens específicas de Perséfone quanto a ficar perto de McKingley. -ele falou baixo, mas mesmo assim, todos os olhavam de esguelha, curiosos. Arrastando-o em direção ao Estábulo dos Pégasos, Nico falou alto para que todos ouvissem.  
-Entendo que esteja apaixonado por mim, mas não precisa ficar no meu pé. -Percy puxou-o pela orelha, causando risos nos campistas.  
-Eu exijo respeito, mocinho. -Nico tocou a orelha.  
-Isso foi meio bruto, Percy. -ele choramingou. -Não sabia que você era tão violento, amor. -ele ironizou, mas Percy estremeceu do mesmo jeito. Ele pressionou a têmporta, cansado de tudo.  
-Estou falando sério. Você prometeu.  
-Eu não estou com McKingley. Ele apenas estava perto. Além do mais, Perséfone nem se importa com isso. Ela só quer um assunto pra fofocar com Deméter e espalhar no Olimpo como as filhas de Afrodite tem má fama.  
-Você é um idiota por acaso? -ele perdeu a pose e Nico rangeu os dentes.  
-Vá direto ao ponto e então eu vou poder quebrar seu nariz.  
-Você prometeu que encontraria Luke. -alguns curiosos olharam ao ouví-lo gritar. Percy nunca gritava com ninguém. -E a sua quase-morte foi o suficiente pra mim. Eu não vou sentar e assistir você tentar se matar uma e outra vez.  
-Eu não tentei me matar! Você viu, foi um acidente. -Percy aproximou-se ameaçadoramente e agarrou a gola de sua camisa.  
-Assim como foi um acidente tudo o que nós fizemos? -ele rosnou. -Isso é tudo culpa dele, ou você resolve logo, ou eu vou te prender e você não vai ser solto até encontrar os restos daquele miserável. -Nico tentou soltar-se, mas Percy o balançou. -Foi um acidente as sombras te atacarem e vocêe tentar enfiar uma espada em si mesmo? -ele falou com um tom sarcástico.  
Nico empurrou e arrumou sua gola. -Eu não pedi a sua opinião.  
-Eu salvei a sua vida.  
-Eu não pedi por ajuda! -ele gritou. Agora sim eles tinham espectadores. Eles sabiam que Nico e Percy eram melhores amigos, mas mesmo assim, Percy era um mentor e Nico era apenas um campista. -Eu falei pra você fugir e me deixar, você foi o enxerido que ficou! -o chão tremeu.  
-E você acha que eu conseguiria dormir a noite se você tivesse morrido? -ele gritou de volta. Ele viu as sombras subindo pelos calcanhares de Nico. Elas não o atacavam, mas com certeza o deixavam mais irritado. Elas tinham diferentes formas de provocar sua morte, ele percebeu. Se Nico se descontrolasse, ele entraria em uma briga e provavelmente seria até a morte.  
-Talvez devesse ter me deixado morrer, eu te pouparia o trabalho de ficar pensando, sua lesma lerda! -Percy fechou os punhos e Nico riu. -Ora mas é claro que você ainda não percebeu nada, não é? Você realmente acha que é culpa de Luke tudo o que aconteceu...  
-Mas é claro que é, seu grande idiota!  
-E por que seria? O que houve entre você e Luke?  
-Nada que seja do interesse do seu grande nariz intrometido! -Nico tremeu da cabeça aos pés e desferiu um soco em Percy, porém antes que ele pudesse devolver, Nico caiu de joelhos, vomitando sangue. Percy ajoelhou-se para ajudá-lo, mas ele deu um grito e caiu em cima dele, socando-o até não poder mais. Percy enrolou as pernas em seu pescoço e deu um cambalhota para frente, prendendo seus braços com as mãos e seus joelhos com as pernas. Ele não podia se mover.  
-Nico! -a voz de seu pai o fez enraivecer. Por que ele não veio antes e o impediu de fazer uma cena diante do Acampamento inteiro? Seu pai o agarrou e Percy afastou. Ele levantou o garoto pelos ombros. -Acalme-se.  
O garoto respirou fundo, mas desvencilhou-se de Hades. Então, rosnando ele deu outro soco em Percy. Ele não conteve-se mais e devolveu o soco. Nico rodou no ar e caiu agachado. Um grito rompeu o clima e ele desplomou-se no chão, vomitando outra vez.  
-Já chega! -ele falou para o seu pai. -Vamos trazê-lo amanhã. Eu não vou esperar até o Solstício de Inverno.  
-Mas...  
-Ele está na minha cabeça, droga! -Percy aproximou-se e o pôs de pé.  
-Não culpe Luke por suas palhaçadas. Era apenas você sendo um idiota. -ele empurrou Percy.  
-Vá para o Tártaro! -gritou enraivecido.  
-Controle-se. -seu pai rosnou e ele viu todos recuarem. Ele tinha um brilho irritado nos olhos azuis. -Eu estou farto disso. Você me escute bem, garoto: quando isto terminar, é bom que mude sua atitude ou estará em sérios problemas. Eu te quero longe de encrenca e nada de preservativos no quarto de Perséfone. Você pode ficar com quem quiser, mas não decepcione sua mãe!  
-Ela não é minha mãe. -ele gritou.  
-Não quero desculpas para sua desobediência.  
-Que seja, foda-se. -a mão de Hades atingiu o rosto de Nico e o garoto virou a face. Voltando ao lugar, ele destravou a mandíbula. -Isso fez cócegas. -ele cuspiu sangue.  
-Respeito, eu sou o seu pai.  
-Eu não me importo com quem você é! Por sua culpa, Bianca morreu. Por sua culpa, minha mãe morreu. Não tente me dizer o que fazer, não tente me dar uma família, você mesmo acabou com isso, você me amaldiçoou antes mesmo que eu nascesse. -ele gritou. Viu seu pai ficar pálido e então sem expressão. Percy o golpeou na nuca e ele caiu desmaiado. Colocou o garoto no seu ombro.  
-Mantenha-o na ala hospitalar e só o deixe sair quando estiver completamente controlado. Talvez tenha febre e pesadelos. Chame Hazel se preicso.  
-Sim, senhor. -Percy respondeu.  
-Ah, e Percy... Que fique claro que eu prefiro a namorada do Mickey.. Como é mesmo? Minnie Mckingley? Ah, sim.. Eu prefiro ela do que você, cria de peixe. Talvez eu deva te trancar com Perséfone como castigo por seu atrevimento.  
-Eu prefiro a morte. -ele respondeu.  
-Que irônico e sugestivo, não acha? -ele disse.  
Certo. Hades sabia sobre eles. "Merda", ele pensou.

Percy respirou fundo trezentas vezes antes de entrar no chalé de Nico. Como usual, ele estava sentado no chão, encostado na cama com os cotovelos apiados nos joelhos e as mãos apertando as têmporas. E como sempre quando ele fazia merda, seu quarto cheirava a Jack Daniel's. Ele parecia concentrado, tão concentrado que Percy sentou-se na mesa e ficou ali por duas horas, e ele ainda não o havia notado.  
Percy nunca havia reparado no quanto Nico era magro. O contorno de seus ossos poderia ser tracejado em suas costas. Ele tinha um fosso entre as omoplatas. Seu abdômen, embora não fosse cadavérico, não tinha formas notáveis. Seus braços eram finos com curvas dos músculos devido ao treinamento com espada que não deu certo. Ele sempre preferiu o arco.  
Ele tinha as pernas grossas, no entando. Gostava de correr e escalar, isso era algo que ele nunca entenderia. Assim como não entenderia de onde ele havia tirado a coragem para escalar o Palácio de seu pai pelo lado de fora. Levou-lhe cinco horas, mas ele chegou ao topo e deu um susto de morte em Perséfone.  
Agora, ele também não sabia de onde ele teve coragem para falar todas aquelas coisas horríveis para o seu pai. Não era culpa de seu pai. Era culpa de Zeus. Todos sabiam.  
Ele abriu seus lindos olhos azuis e piscou duas vezes antes de conseguir focá-los na parede. -Oi, Percy.  
-Ocupado?  
-Procurando. -respondeu simplesmente.  
-Precisamos conversar.  
-Sente-se. -encolheu os ombros e apontou a cama, levantando-se. Ele usava uma calça de moletom larga que caía o tempo todo e ele ficava erguendo-a. -Eu já sei o que é. Você quer parar de me agarrar. Eu não te culpo. Eu sou irresistível. -ele sorriu divertido, mas Percy viu o quanto lhe custava fazer qualquer movimento. Ele foi ao banheiro e ligou a torneira. A água caiu em sua cabeça, escorreu para sua nuca e ele suspirou, debruçando-se na pia. Ficou na posição por incontáveis minutos e então saiu. Enxugando a cabeça com uma toalha, ele sentou no outro extremo da cama, longe de Percy. -Por quê?  
-Porque você está fora de controle. E é por causa de...  
-Luke? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
-Eu preciso saber o que há entre nós... antes de tomar uma decisão.  
Nico não respondeu. Ele ficou pensando, apenas. Ele o amava, com ou sem Luke. Mas ele não diria isso, não enquanto Percy estivesse com aquela vaca miserável da Annabeth.  
-Não se preocupe. E estou partindo.  
-Pra onde?  
-Acampamento Júpiter. Hazel também vai.  
-Eu vou sentir sua falta.  
-Eu sei. -ele sorriu triste. -Eu também.  
Percy sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem com aquele sorriso. Nico evitou sua pergunta e ele tinha o sentimento de que talvez Nico estivesse escondendo ouro. Ele engatinhou na cama e sentou-se ao lado do garoto, puxando-o para um abraço Ele suspirou  
-Sabe, era para eu estar sendo o velho e odioso assustador diAngelo.  
-Você já fez o suficiente por hoje. Além do mais, você não resiste aos meus encantos.  
-Virou sereia, é? -ele começou a rir de Percy. -Não, espera. Sereia, mar, Poseidon... -ele voltou a gargalhar.  
-Sugestivo. -ele murmurou mas perdeu-se no som da gargalhada de Nico. Ele parecia tão infantilmente doce... Altamente apertável, abraçável, beijável...  
Ele pegou o rosto de Nico com cuidado e o beijou, calando o som hipnótico de sua risada. O garoto abriu a boca gemendo e tremeu, fazendo o ar parecer mais dispensável cada vez que o tocava. Porque Percy fazia as coisas assim pra ele. Oxigênio era alto sem importância perto dele. Ele sorriu entendendo a lógica não lógica dos pensamentos irônicos e sugestivos.  
-Por que você está sorrindo? -Nico abaixou os olhos.  
-Eu não costumo sorrir. Ás vezes eu me esqueço e fico fazendo isso feito um idiota. -ele murmurou baixo.  
-Talvez devesse fazer mais.  
-Por quê? -ele levantou os olhos com a testa franzida e Percy passou os dedos ali, suavizando as rugas.  
-Porque eu adoro o seu sorriso. -ele riu baixo, desviando os olhos. Era um som tímido, sem jeito. Adorável, sim.  
-Talvez eu apenas não tenha tantos motivos.  
Ele passou os dedos por sua cintura, abaixando de leve sua calça. -Bem, eu vou te dar um motivo. -ele encostou Nico no colchão e colou seus corpos. Lentamente, ele tirou sua camiseta de forma agonizante e sensual. Seus músculos se moviam conforme sua respiração e ele estava ofegante, assim como Nico. -Eu não mordo. -o garoto sorriu travesso.  
-Que pena, porque eu adoraria. -ele puxou Percy pelos cabelos e aprofundou o beijo, logo estava vermelho e duro como uma pedra. -Calor. -ele falou e arrancou as calças. Percy reparou que ele nunca usava nada por baixo das calças. Os olhos dele tinham feixes azuis.  
-Definitivamente, calor. -ele concordou cegamente e Nico riu, esfregando-se em Percy. Ele gemeu audivelmente, encarando-o. Conforme movia-se, Percy observava-o atônito. Como ele podia ser tão descarado? Sua temperatura aumentou. Nico sentia a pele queimar. -Para com isso. -ele pediu. -Eu te odeio, droga. -ele falou e prensou-o com selvageria. Nico arfou e evitou se mexer, aquilo apenas faria seu "amiguinho" doer. -Eu não consigo ver nada além de você. Eu deveria estar quebrando a sua cara porque, maldição, a minha está doendo, você me pegou feio.  
-Oh, você gosta que eu te pegue, Jackson. Por trás ou pela frente, você adora quando eu faço isso. -ele mordeu sua boca e remexeu os quadris, fazendo Percy momentaneamente fechar os olhos. Nico inverteu as posições. A corrente elétrica queimou suas peles pelo atrito. O corpo magro e branco de Nico parecia um convite a uma longe e violenta transa, mas ele se conteve.  
Nico levantou-o e prensou-o contra a cabeceira da cama, prendendo seus braços acima dele. A cabeça de Percy foi para trás e os quadris de Nico empurraram-se contra ele, insistentes, violentos. O gemido que saiu da boca de Nico chocou Percy. Era grave, rouco, tão animal...  
Ele conseguiu desvencilhar-se do aperto dele e o puxou pela nuca, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse beijá-la. Ele usou a mão para afastar-se, mas Percy era forte e o puxou para si.  
-Quietinho. -ele rosnou. Sua mão, possessivamente em seu traseiro, apertou forte até que o garoto estivesse submisso a ele. Com raiva, ele cravou as unhas em suas costas quando o outro arqueou-se e as arrastou, profunda e lentamente, os olhos brilhando em descrença ao ver que Percy gostava. Os lençois estavam manchados em vermelho, mas eles continuaram derramando sangue.  
-Você é meu. -Percy falou. -Eu não te quero perto daquela garota, escutou? -Nico choramingou quado foi jogado violentamente contra a cama, a mão de Percy puxando seu cabelo, fazendo sua cabeça doer e a outra masturbando-o rapidamente. O arrepio subiu a sua espinha e ele não pôde negar. -Agora diga.  
-Eu sou eu. -ele falou obedientemente. Percy mordeu seu pescoço e o succionou enquanto seguia masturbando-o. O garoto podia apenas arquear-se em direção a ele e suplicar por alívio. Ele concentrava-se em não gritar, mas isso parecia divertir Percy.  
-Vai se lembrar de mim quando for embora? -Percy perguntou sem saber exatamente porquê.  
-Eu não poderia te esquecer nem se quisesse. -ele reparou no quanto Nico parecia perdido. -Eu me perguntou se eu realmente...  
Ele calou-se. Aquilo era o mais perto de uma confissão, Percy sabia.  
-Veja pelo lado bom. Você tem uma ótima desculpa se nos pegarem agora. -ele gritou do nada, contorcendo-se sob Percy, os olhos virados para trás. Ele caiu, cego momentaneamente.  
-E que desculpa seria essa? -os dedos de Percy arrastavam-se preguiçosamente pela lateral de sua barriga, contronando seu traseiro com aparente inocência.  
-Sexualidade reprimida, adolescência tardia... -ele calou-se antes que dissesse o real motivo.  
-Ou... ?-Nico insistiu.  
-Ou talvez eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você. -um silêncio de espanto cruzou o rosto de Nico.  
-Mas vamos ficar com a sexualidade reprimida. -eles riram, mas Ppercy podia jurar que o sorriso de Nico parecia querer alargar-se.  
Ele até dormiu em seus braços.  
Então era isso? Nico sentia algo de verdade por ele?  
Ele pegou-se desejando que sim, porque ele notou, completamente indefeso, que ele também sentia algo pelo belo anjo do Mundo Inferior.

Nico revirou-se nos lençois pela milésima vez e então decidiu encarar a realidade: ele tinha que encontrar Luke. O que mais o motivava era a curiosidade. Por que os sentiimentos de Luke o afetavam tanto? Porque ele Luke parecia ter uma queda olimpiana por Percy?  
Tudo bem que quando o encontrasse e os pedaços de sua alma se fundissem, sua memória estaria quase completamente perdida, mas ele mantinha a esperança de entender o que -e como- arruiniou-o.  
Nico sempre amou Percy, não havia desculpas para esconder isso. Mas não havia egoísmo, inveja, possessividade, joguinhos e mentiras... Mas a atração animal que o fragmento de Luke exercia sobre ele virou sua cabeça e ele desejoutão ardentemente entender que agora já não sabia em que ponto os sentimentos de Luke se tornaram os seus. A luxúria de Luke o havia cegado tanto que ele não soube parar a inveja que tinha de Annabeth. E a raiva... Ele não podia pensar nela que já estava com uma faca na mão, pronto para cortar seu pescoço de coruja depenada.  
Constantemente ele estava com raiva dela. O fato dessa raiva ser injusta apenas o irritava ainda mais porque ele queria estar certo sobre algo. Queria sentir a coisa certa por Percy porque ele gostava de estar perto dele, de fazer piadas e rir com ele...Ele QUERIA que fosse o sentimento certo, não queria Luke nublando suas ações.  
Então ele queria tirá-lo de sua cabeça e descobrir qual o problema com aquele pedaço de troll. Até porque, Percy não teve a reação certa ao descobrir isso. Ele ficou preocupado e sem rumo ao saber que Nico tinha um pedaço de Luke em si, mas quando Nico lhe disse que seus sentimentos poderiam estar vindo dele, ele sequer piscou. Havia compreensão em seus olhos e um brilho estranho, quase como saudade e pena.  
Ele não queria perguntar a Percy se houve algo entre ele e Luke, porque se houve, Percy se magoou demais.  
Luke estava do outro lado da guerra. Isso provavelmente acabou com ele. Ele deu a faca e observou Luke morrer. Lembrava-se de como ele havia chorado quando o corpo de Luke simplesmente se fora, de como quase enlouquecera nas semanas seguintes.  
Notara como ele estava assustado quando lhe disse que Luke voltaria. Nico meio que entendia isso. Mas ele ainda queria calar aquela segunda voz irritante em sua cabeça e estava mais do que feliz que Luke não fosse selembrar de seus pensamentos dividos acerca de como Percy era quando dormia: violável ou fofo? Provavelmente violável, já que ele não conseguia parar de olhar pra bunda dele.  
Ele mexeu-se ao lado de Nico e murmurou seu nome. Estava prestes a responder quando notou que ele estava apenas sonhando. Sorriu, mas então sua alegria sumiu ao lembrar que Annabeth provavelmente sorria do mesmo jeito perto dele, achando que ele fosse dela. Ele ainda não conseguia bloquear a culpa inteiramente.  
Annabeth era a melhor garota que já conhecera, logo após suas irmãs. Mas ela era sempre fora tão boa com ele, protegendo-o e sempre preocupando-se por ele e Nico simplesmente queria ignorar a culpa e jogá-la nas profundezas do Tártaro para poder ficar com seu namorado? Isso meio que fazia dele um vilão, não? Não que se importasse... Ele estava pouco se lixando.  
Uma mão quente o puxou e ele viu o olhar preocupado de Percy.  
-Ta frio, não acha? -Nico olhou para o chão. Haviam sombras, é claro. Os olhos verdes-mar de Percy não lhe deram outra escolha a não ser esquecer tudo. Ele acalmou-se. Recostou-se no travesseiro. -O jantar acabou faz tempo. Eu vou pro rio. Talvez eu vá além da floresta do norte. Preciso andar ou vou enlouquecer aqui dentro.  
-Eu posso ir junto? -ele perguntou e Percy mordeu os lábios nervosamente. -Preciso falar com você.  
-Sobre ele? -sua voz era seca e Nico perguntou-se porque não havia notado isso antes. -Eu não quero falar...  
-Eu também não quero falar sobre o que eu sinto e você fica me enchendo o saco. -ele deu seu ultimato antes de se levantar. Vestiu suas roupas habituais e a capa, entregando a outra a Percy. Colocou as botas e pegou o arco no ar com um movimento da mão, descobrindo-o como se a sombra fosse uma capa.  
-Pra quê precisa do arco? -Percy espreguiçou-se.  
-Pela mesma razão que você precisa de Anaklusmos. -ele forçou seu olhar pra longe do corpo de Percy mexndo-se feito um gato preguiçoso.  
-Vamos caçar coelhos? -ele riu. Nico olhou-o como se estivesse louco.  
-Ás vezes você é tão idiota.  
-Vamos atravessar a floresta com um arco. Eu acho que você quer caçar coelhos.  
-Vamos ao rio. Eu acho que vmaos caçar peixes.  
-Não se caça peixe, Nico. -o garoto olhou-o maliciosamente.  
-Mesmo? -seu sorriso o fez tremer e ele lembrou-se, pela milésima vez, que diAngelo tinha mil e uma faces.

O vento frio bateu e agitou a capa de Nico, mas seu rosto continuou coberto pelo capuz. Devia ser alguma mágica estranha pra mantê-lo no lugar.  
-Sabe, uma foice e não haveria dúvidas que você é o Rei dos Fantasmas. -Nico parou em meio ao vale. Já haviam atravessado a Floresta do Norte. A imensidão amarelada e seca pelo outono era tão assustadora quanto solitária. Ele pensou, melancólico, que aquele lugar era demasiado parecido com os Campos de Asfódelos. Provavelmente essa era a razão pela qual Hazel odiava aquele lugar. -Talvez um Ceifador da Morte. -Percy seguiu e Nico revirou os olhos negros escondidos pela capa, passou-os ao redor do lugar, rápidos e silenciosos. Ele farejou o ar e seus lábios comprimiram-se.  
Levantando a cabeça para cima, ele viu que o céu estava alaranjado no leste e perdia o brilho conforme ia para oeste, indo de azul claro para um roxo tóxico. Não haviam nuvens e as estrelas eram vistas a oeste. O vento bateu com força e o capuz de Nico deslizou um pouco. Percy nunca havia visto seus olhos tão escuros.  
-O que é aquilo? -ele murmurou e Percy pensou em responder, mas Nico não falava com ele. -O que é aquilo, Luke? -ele perguntou alto. Percy olhou para cima e arfou. Uma grande estrelava brilhava dourada e ele observou com horror quando notou que não era uma estrela, ma um planeta absurdamente perto da Terra. Mais perto que a Lua. Ele se perguntava como a gravidade não havia afetado o planeta.  
-Não pode ser um sol. -ele murmurou.  
-Não. -Nico respondeu sombriamente. -É Saturno. Imagino que os mortais não possam vê-lo. Posso sentir sua alma se reformando porque há um pedaço de Luke com ele.  
-Cronos voltou? -ele sussurrou.  
-Não exatamente. -a boca de Nico curvou-se em dúvida. -Ele está tão fraco, tão vulnerável... quase humano.  
-Impossível. -ele falou incrédulo.  
-Eu sei. -ele abaixou os olhos para o vale, do lado oposto da Praia dos Fogos. -Mas não tão fraco. -ele observou sem emoção que estavam cercados por criaturas indefinidas a distância. A mão de Percy foi instintivamente para o bolso da capa. -Você pretende mesmo lutar contra uma legião de monstros com isso? Espadas não servirão.  
-O que sugere, geniozinho? -ele perguntou sarcástico e Nico levantou o arco minimamente, de forma sugestiva.  
-Caçar coelhos. -Percy cruzou os braços.  
-Você sabia!  
Nico bufou sonoramente. -Eu? -ele riu. -Foi sorte nossa que eu estava brigando com Luke e do nada ele me deu o aviso. -ele começou a mexer nervosamente na capa enquanto falava, seu tom de voz cada vez mais alto. -Claro que ele não sabia o que haveria, mas ele sentiu a essência maligna de Saturno e me avisou para proteger você. -ele o olhou rapidamente com um mau humor palpável e então finalmente encontrou uma bola preta esfumaçada em verde na sua capa e ergueu o arco, mirando nos limites do vale. Ele murmurou algo em grego e soltou a corda.  
Assim que ele ergueu os braços, seus olhos congelaram em um azul tão perverso que doeu para Percy olhar. Fogo grego explodiu e formou uma muralha circular, isolando os monstros do resto do Acampamento.  
-Você enlouqueceu? -Percy gritou por cima do barulho.  
-Os campistas podem passar através do fogo, o que eles querem é atacar o Acampamento.  
-Mas você nos prendeu com eles!  
-Confie em mim! -ele gritou acima do barulho das explosões e Percy fitou seus olhos, duvidando seriamente se poderia confiar naquele garoto. -Confie em mim. -ele sussurrou, apenas movendo os lábios.  
Ele não tinha escolha. Agora que ele sabia que diAngelo o amava, ele sempre confiaria nele, até mesmo sua vida.

* * *

_**A maratona da felicidade acaba por aqui, gente linda :p  
Eu deixei esses capítulo extra BIG ENORME porque demorei muito pra atualizar. Enfim, reviews, beijos e aproveitem =D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Olhos brilhando em fúria, nadando em insanidade, diAngelo voltou-se para os montros com um ar de desprezo. Então o chão começou a tremer e como em uma sopa fervente, uma grande pedra brilhosa e lisa cresceu do chão aos pés de Nico, elevandp ele e Percy a quase dez metros de altura.

-Eu, Nico diAngelo permito Tisífone, Megera e Alecto a entrar. -Percy ofegou, mas nada disse, apenas sacou Anaklusmos, sem questionar o Insano diAngelo.

O Filho de Hades olhou para o céu e Percy sentiu um frio descer por sua espinha dorsal. Um bater de asas rítmico e monótono, baixo, mas ouvido a distância. Parecia ferro arrastando por dentro de seus ossos. As Erínias, com suas asas de morcego, olhos sangrantes, cabelos com cobras entrelaçadas, vinham em direção a Nico. Elas curvaram-se respeitosamente para ele.

-Nos chamou, Senhor dos Espíritos? -a voz reptiliana de Alecto silvava em espectativa para Nico, mas seus olhos corriam com fúria ao redor.

-Sim. Avise Quírion que há um traidor, ele convocou os monstros. -a fúria na voz de Nico e a confiança com a qual dava ordens não deixava brechas para questionamentos.

Tisífone silvou raivosamente. -Um traidor! -Percy lembrou-se que ela punia os assassinos. Se um deles morresse, em especial Nico, diziam as histórias que ela açoitaria o culpado até a insanidade quando ele morresse, nos Campos da Punição, mas alguns casos, ela os procurava antes e adiantava suas mortes.

-Sim, há um traidor, mas lidaremos com isso depois.

-Os monstros estão perto, Nico. -Percy falou sem tirar os olhos da grande bola dourada no céu. Megera deu um grito afogado de raiva e o chicote cresceu nas mãos de Tisífone. Alecto apenas encarava Nico expectante.

-Diga ao seu senhor que convoque uma reunião no Olimpo... se eu sair vivo. -Megera agitou-se. Ela claramente castigava aos infiéis, mas qualquer traição a encoleirizava.

-Mais algo, meu Lorde? -Tisífone perguntou e Percy reparou que ela parecia ser a mais controlada entre elas.

-Diga a papai que se prepare. -o olhar de choque em seu rosto pela possibilidade da morte de Nico foi substituído por determinação. -E peça minhas desculpas a ele...

-Seus desejos são ordens, Rei Fantasma. Nós o faremos com prazer. -ela arrastou sua voz em grego e então alçou vôo, mas Alecto ficou para dar-lhe um último olhar.

-Gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas só trago maldições.

-Está tudo bem, Alecto. -a Erínia pareceu orgulhosa que Nico a chamasse pelo nome. -Eu a entendo perfeitamente. -ele falou, esperando que apenas ela ouvisse. -Apenas vá. -ela se foi e Nico pôs o capuz de volta e tirou os revólveres. -Se eles estiverem perto, apenas atire. -falou alto e tirou bombas pretas esfumaçadas em verde dos bolsos mágicos internos da capa. -Se qualquer formação estratégica for detectada, exploda-os.

-O que você vai fazer? -ele perguntou em desespero. Nico mirou no monstros mais próximo e uma flecha vermelha reluziu entre seus dedos. Ele estava com aquele sorriso presunçoso, sádico: o canto do lábio superior erguido e tremendo com uma raiva mal contida, a excitação, a expectativa da morte dos inimigos.  
Mesmo agora, Percy notou o quanto ele estava fodidamente sexy com aquela expressão sádica e divertida de humor negro.

-Eu vou caçar coelhos, Jack. -ele tremeu quando a primeira flecha voou porque o som da voz era Luke, mas nem de longe Castellan teria soado tão aterrador.

Flechas voavam uma atrás da outra. Ele sequer olhava se havia acertado e já mirava outra flecha antes que a primeira acertasseo alvo.

Percy rezou silenciosamente que saíssem vivos dali porque ele jurava que da próxima vez que estivesse com Nico, ele foderia com ele até a loucura. Já não aguentava aquilo, não haveria ninguém mais que ele desejasse tanto e mesmo agora, quando Nico estava atrás dele com o arco e seus corpos apenas se encostavam, ele tremia.

-Você me quer, não? Eu sinto que quer. Você adora que eu seja tão maldoso. -Percy mordeu a boca, olhando pra baixo. Nico o fez levantar o rosto segurando-o pelo queixo.

-Claro. -ele aproximou-se a milímetros do rosto dele.

-Então, meu anjo, eu juro por Styx, você me terá ainda hoje. -ele sussurrou e o beijou, violentamente, logo antes de tirar o revólver da mão de Percy e atirar em algum monstros idiota que voava na direção deles. Ele explodiu no ar com um grito de agonia. -Coelhos. -ele sorriu divertido.

O som das asas batendo fantasmagoricamente alardeou os campistas. Os arqueiros de Apollo logo as tinham em suas miras, mas elas desviavam rapidamente.

-Não atirem! -Quírion gritou e Megera foi a primeira a descer, disparando impropérios sobre meios-sangues traidores, mas Tisífon amordaçou sua boca com o chicote. Alecto dirigiu-se ao centauro.

-Eu trago más notícias do Rei Fantasma. -eles caíram em silêncio, então Annabeth viu a fumaça verde subindo do vale e gritou.

-Oh, infernos! -ela não ligou em usar maldições mortais. -Percy! Ele está com Nico! -por um momento ela soou mais com raiva do que preocupada ou aliviada por ele não estar sozinho. Megera a encarava intensamente.

-O que houve? -Hazel chegou correndo e Alecto imediatamente reconheceu sua senhora, dirigindo-se a ela, contando tudo, exceto Saturno brilhando no céu, já que Nico pedira que não dissesse a ninguém.

-Diga-me que ele ainda está vivo, Alecto! -Hazel ofegou em horror.

-Acalme-se, criança. Ele está a salvo.

-Por agora. - Tisífone disse sombriamente, soltando Megera. A Erínia, já havia se acalmado mas nada falou.

-Pegue Arion. -Tisífone falou. -Megera levará Valdez para controlar o fogo ou as ninfas morrerão. -o garoto pareceu pálido e zonzo. -Dê o arco para alguém. Uma romana não se esconde da luta. Dê o pégaso para o arqueiro.

-Alecto voltará para Hades. -Megera finalmente falou, olhando para Quírion.

-E você? -ele perguntou a Tisífone.

-Eu procurarei o assassino e o entregarei para Hades quando a hora vier.

-Assassinos? Mas eles não estão vivos? -Hazel perguntou baixo.

-Por agora. -ela repetiu.

Percy atirou a primeira bomba de fogo grego quando os monstros se reagruparam perto da pedra. Uma chama de seis metros de altura explodiu tudo em um raio de quinze metros. Nico sorriu feito criança.

-Wow. Isso foi demais. -ele avistou Megera voltando com um Leo Valdez muito pálido afastando o fogo da Floresta do Norte. Cortando caminho entre as chamas, um vulto branco passou e eles souberam que era Arion. Blackjack cortou o céu alaranjado com suas asas negras e um flash dourado surgiu do arco de Hazel. Algum filho de Apollo atirava flechas, embora não fosse necessário, o arco nunca errava o alvo.

-Eles trouxeram ajuda. -Nico falou mais contente. -Eu sabia que Tisífone não falharia. Ela sempre tem um plano. -ele estreitou os olhos. -Megera está de volta. -sorriu, mas Percy não sentiu-se exatamente feliz pela gritante e acusadora Megera estar de volta, mas enquanto ela não estivesse gritando em seus ouvidos as traiçoes contra Chase, ele estaria bem.

Percy sempre fora otimista. Naquele momento, ele tinha certeza que ganhariam. Leo aumentava o fogo que Percy atirava e as bombas explodiam com estrondos ensurdecedores. O arqueiro atirava quatro flechas por segundo, ajudando a tarefa de Nico. Hazel desintegrava os monstros com sua spatha de ferro estígio. Ela parecia assustadora com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. O céu já estava completamente escuro quando o último monstro caiu. Percy ofegava e suava, ele olhou para Leo, que estava inconsciente nas costas de Megera.

Blackjack tirou Nico e Percy do topo da gigantesca ônix que Nico convocou do subsolo, o que logo deixou Hazel preocupada. Ela e Nico compartilhavam muitas coisas em comum.

Levesque pertencia a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

DiAngelo pertencia a Guerra Civil Americana.

A mãe de Levesque era Marie.

A mão de diAngelo era Maria.

Maria diAngelo era italiana, mas Nico não era romano.

DiAngelo era grego.

Levesque era romana.

Nico falava com os mortos. Ele até podia trazê-los de volta.

Levesque podia sentir tudo abaixo de seus pés. A essência do subsolo, a idade, as formas, os tesouros, e ás vezes os mortos enterrados.

Mas havia algo que eles não compartilhavam: os poderes.

Nico podia convocar uma ônix de dez metros e ela sequer podia entender os espíritos do Submundo.

-Como fez isso, Nico?

-Fazendo, oras. -ele tirou o capuz e olhou para o céu. -Hades precisa saber disso, Percy. -ele olhou de volta para sua irmã e franziu os lábios. -Eu não tenho tempo agora, Hazel. Pegue Arion e volte para os romanos. Diga que se preparem para traidores. Haverá uma invasão, sei disso. E diga a Reyna que não pode falar nada além de que inimigos já derrotados estão voltando mais cedo do que esperávamos. -ele voltou-se para Megera e deu ambrosia a Leo em suas costas. -Ele está fraco ainda. Percy, apague o fogo. -como em transe pelo tom autoritário de Nico, ele mandou a água do Rio Zéfiro a chover sobre o vale. O cabelo de Nico grudou em seu rosto.

Ele parecia belo demais pra ser de verdade.

-Megera, escolte Hazel aos romanos.

-Com prazer, Lorde.

-Hazel, vá. Confie em mim. -a garota quis protestar, mas o olhar duro de Nico parecia tanto com o de seu pai que ela não teve forças para discutir, ela quis acreditar nele. O garoto devolveu o arco dourado de Hazel e correu para ajudar na cura de Leo.

Ela subiu em Ario e o arco diminuiu, tornando-se um cilindro de ouro que ela prendeu na cintura. Megera agarrou-se às suas costas, a contragosto de Arion e eles partiram.

-Não temos tempo. -Nico falou. -Você vai entender em breve, porque o tempo é tão precioso. Além do mais, esse lugar não é salvo para nós.

-E o resto? -ele bufou.

-O resto que se vire. Eu não sou idiota de ficar aqui. Além do mais, eu tenho uma casa segura pra mim, eles só tem aqui. Se quiser ajudá-los, você vem comigo. Morto não serve pra nada. -ele começou a correr em direção aos chalés e Percy notou, estupefato, que Nico estava correndo a cento e dez quilômetros por hora. Ele lembrou-se de que os deuses viajavam rápido. Nico era quase isso. Talvez os outros meios-sangues também conseguissem, se treinassem como Nico.

Quando ele alcançou o chalé, Nico estava tomando água.

-Toda essa pressa pra beber água.

-Não é água, é água mineral. -Percy olhou-o como se tivesse problema. -Ajuda no meu desempenho. -Mantenha a capa, Percy. É a lei do Submundo. -ele disse simplesmente.  
Percy guardou Anaklusmos no bolso da calça jeans e vestiu a capa. Nico cobriu o rosto dele.

-Não mostre o seu rosto. Já é ruim demais que sintam o seu cheiro. -ele puxou uma mochila preta da cama e abriu-a, tirando as correntes com pontas afiadas e prendeu-as no lado direito do cinto. Começou a jogar roupas e dinheiro na mala, assim como talas de ferro no caso de alguém quebrar o tornozelo ou o pulso.

-Nico, porque você... -o garoto jogou outra mochila pra ele e abriu as gavetas.

-Escolha o que quiser. -ele disse agitado e correu para a cozinha. Ele pegou ambrosia e néctar e jogou na volsa junto com um saco de dracmas e fechou-a. Pegou o arco, mas não guardou-o. Ele sentia o cheiro de perigo, próximo a eles.

-Vamos. -puxou Percy. -Chame Blackjack.

-Mas o que você...

-Apenas faça! Eu te explico quando estivermos longe daqui! -Percy não duvidou em chamar o pégaso negro. Se não estavam a salvo no Acampamento, se Nico sentia algo... O pégaso apareceu, cortando o céu com suas grandes asas negras. -Blackjack leve-nos até a Porta de Orfeu. Percy, vocêe vai na frente. Tem todo esse idioma cavalês nesse seu cérebro de alga. -Percy bufou.

-Engraçadinho. -ele subiu no pégaso e Nico logo atrás. Ele apertou as coxas de Percy. -Não faz isso. -ele arfou ao Blackjack alçar vôo, os quadris de Nico apertados contra ele.

-Eu faço o que eu quiser. -ele disse no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o odiar a necessidade de ser superior de Nico.

-Por que é o Senhor dos Espíritos? -ele sentiu a mão de Nico entrar em suas calças e massagear seu membro, despertando-o do torpor da guerra e deixando-o quente.

-Não. -ele apertou com força e Percy fez movimentos ccom os quadris, gemendo. -Porque você é meu.

Ele arfou. Certo, aquilo era até meio que esperado. Nico era possessivo, mas ele simplesmente adorava aquilo. E uma certa mão dentro de suas calças também.

Mas eles estavam voando. -Aqui não. -ele afastou Nico e fez Blackjack aumentar a velocidade.

Ele não via a hora de conhecer o quarto de Nico.

* * *

**Desculpem pelos erros e pela demora, mas fiz esse capítulo na pressa, espero que gostem, de qualquer forma, reviews. O próximo eu vou caprichar, juro.**

**Beijinhos...**


	14. Chapter 14

A sombra negra que era Blackjack parou em frente a uma porta encrustada em uma rocha antiga e escondida entre árvores e musgo, no meio do Central Park.

-Volte ao Acampamento, Blackjack. -Percy lhe deu alguns torrões de açúcar e o cavalo relinchou alegremente, voltando para o céu. Nico cortou a mão com uma navalha de seu cinto e pingou algumas gotas na pedra. O sangue escorreu e formou uma maçaneta que ele logo abriu.

-Papai fez isso pra que somente seus filhos pudessem entrar. Ele não gosta de qualquer pé rapado no Reino dele. -ele foi na frente. Na escuridão sem fim, Percy não via o garoto, sequer o ouvia. Apenas o tilintar de suas correntes dizia a Percy para onde pisar e não bater de cara com a parede. O túnel era estreito, mas foi alargando-se até que Percy avistou um enorme portão de ferro medieval. Conforme Nico avançava, o portão abriu-se.

Percy sentiu o Rio Styx correr com um ruído metálico que arranhava suas entranhas, arrastando-se suavemente como se fosse mercúrio líquido. Ele sabia que, a quilômetros a frente estaria o Portão Principal, guardado por Cérebro e mais a frente ainda estava o Barco de Caronte. Mas isso significava Hollywood e eles estavam em Manhattan. Ou seja, o Reino de Hades era o segundo maior, atrás apenas de Poseidon.

Havia uma imensidão escura acima deles e Percy estranhou não ver as estrelas, mas então lembrou-se de que era apenas o teto muito alto que quase não dava pra ver. Eles estavam no Submundo, oras.

A grama era preta e morta, e mesmo algumas árvores enormes tinham folhas pretas. Em destaque, as romãs vermelhas brilhavam. Ele andou cego em sua direção, mas Nico deteve-o.

-São hipnóticas, amaldiçoadas. -ele pegou três frutas e colocou na bolsa, então Percy olhou-o confuso. -Eu posso comer, lembra? Isso já salvou minha vida. -ele assentiu. Qualquer coisa que o mantivesse vivo não era amaldiçoado.

Eles passaram pelas paredes de Érebo como se fossem fantasmas graças ao sangue de Nico. Atravessaram os Campos dos Asfódelos, mesmo desagradável e perigoso, era o caminho mais rápido para o Salão do Julgamento sem passar por Cérbero, que estava muito longe. Eles andaram depressa para chegar na sala principal, Nico empurrou as grandes portas negras e entrou.

Hades rapidamente dispensou alguns fantasmas. Ao seu lado, Alecto agitou-se ao ver que Nico estava bem. Ele sorriu minimamente e ela curvou-se respeitosamente.

-Pai. -Nico falou e tirou o capuz.

-Santa Rhea, você me assustou, criança. Alecto estava impossível. -ele revirou os olhos.

-O que houve, Nico? -Perséfone correu em sua direção, inspecionando-o.

-Estou bem. -ele mexeu os lábios para ela, sem fazer barulho. Ela abraçou-o apertado, o cheiro de flores desprendendo de seus cabelos.

-Nunca mais me dê um susto desses ou eu vou te amarrar aqui em baixo, onde você nunca mais vai estar em perigo. -ele afastou-a, sorrindo sem jeito.

-Desculpe, mamãe. -ele falou e houve um brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela.

-O que houve, Nico? -Hades repetiu a pergunta de sua mulher.

-Saturno brilha no céu. Ele está de volta. -a expressão de Hades envelheceu e ele suspirou.

-Eu convoquei uma reunião no Olimpo. -ele disse.

-Precisamos agir rápido. Cronos está usando suas origens para curar-se. O tempo é nosso inimigo.

-Isso é perigoso. -Perséfone falou. -Nossa melhor aarma é o planejamento, o que requere tempo.

-O que não temos. -Hades falou.

-Não seja pessimista. -ela segurou a mão de Nico, o garoto parecia estar tremendo levemente.

-O que faremos, pai?

-Reconstrua Luke Castellan. Com ou sem memória, é ele quem Cronos quer. -ele falou. -Eu já suspeitava disso. Se não lhe dermos o que quer, ele irá nos destruir.

-Ele fará isso com ou sem Luke. -Percy falou, tirando o capuz.

-É por isso que você será o seu mentor. Usaremos Luke como uma arma.

-Essa é uma estratégia romana. -Perséfone bufou.

Hades estreitou os olhos. -Por que estão dando as mãos feito um casal ridículo de cinema? Essa cria da Pequena Sereia não combina com você.

-Eu achei perfeito. -Perséfone disse sonhadoramente.

-Pai. -Nico o repreendeu.

-Claro, claro. Não se apressem, descansem. Estejam no Olimpo amanhã, eu preciso sair pra resolver uns problemas.

-Boa noite, pai. -Nico não esperou outro convite e empenhou-se em fugir para seu quarto. Ele correu pelo caminho de pedras e entrou no Palácio de Hades. Já em seu quarto, colapsou na cama king-size de lençois negros.

-Não... -ele murmurou. -Não posso deixá-lo sem um pedaço da alma. -ele murmurou e então sentou-se, Percy logo fez o mesmo. Nico enterrou os dedos nos fios de cabelo molhados. Seus olhos estava negros, mas ele parecia nervoso, irritado. Percy podia sentir o ar tremular ao seu redor. Ele levantou-se e tirou a roupa devagar, acalmando seus nervos. Percy notou que suas mãos tremiam. Ele foi ao banheiro e jogou água no rosto. Ele estava descalço e usava apenas uma calça de moletom desbotada escura, parecendo pijama. -Por que não podemos ter simplesmente um pouco de paz? -o garoto murmurou.

Percy bocejou sem realmente estar com sono e percebeu que era aquele lugar que tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Jogou as roupas no chão e deitou na cama de Nico, estranhando a temperatura quente dos lençois. Uma mão morna acariciou seu abdômen.

-Você está frio. -Percy sentiu o dèjá vú daquelas palavras. Ele sorriu, virando-se para diAngelo.

-Me esquente.

-Papai ainda não saiu. Ele pode ouvir. -ele brincou com os dedos na barriga de Percy e o garoto suspirou.

-Não faz isso.

-Isso o quê? -Nico riu inocente.

-Você me provoca e dá qualquer desculpa.

-Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser porque você é meu. -ele disse.

-A escravidão foi absolvida, sabia? Eu não acredito em você.

-Mas você. -ele sussurou. -Você é meu, Perseu.

-Então me mostre. -ele segurou o garoto pela cintura, o toque de sua pele fazendo-o arrepiar-se e desejar por mais.

-O quê? -ele estava controlando-se.

-Me mostra como é ser seu. -ele sussurrou.

-Eu não posso. -ele respondeu, afastando-se. -Eu prometi que enquanto você fosse dela, eu.. Eu não... -Percy sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-Por que se importa com ela? -ele franziu a testa.

-Eu poderia dizer que é o Luke fazendo sua mágica de "ame todos", mas não quero mentir pra você. Eu não odeio Annabeth. Ela se importa comigo mesmo que eu a trate mal, sendo tão egoísta...

-Se gosta dela, por que a trata mal?

-Eu invejo ela. -ele falou após um tempo.

-Inveja de quê? Annabeth não tem nada de especial. -ele riu. Nico sentou-se e puxou Percy para o seu colo. Ele passou os dedos pela espinha de Percy, sabendo exatamente o que causaria nele.

-Você. -ele disse. -Eu tenho raiva de Annabeth porque ela tem você e eu queria... que fosse apenas meu.

-Estar perto não é suficiente? -Nico o abraçou pela barriga, mantendo seus rostos perto.

-Parece suficiente pra você?

-Eu não sei... -levou as mãos ao pescoço de Nico. -Você sente algo por mim? -ele ficou rígido.

-Por que acha isso? -Percy beijou seus lábios quase sem encostar.

-Você parece sentir algo. -ele mordeu os lábios, de forma nervosa, mas Nico ficou fitando-o.

-Não seria difícil sentir algo por você. -ele falou, ainda olhando Percy como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Percy abaixou os olhos, escondendo o sorriso idiota. Nico passou seu nariz no dele e os dois riram feito bobos.

-Eu estou falando sério, Nico. -ele puxou seus lábios gentilmente com os dentes e suspirou de forma sonhadora.

-Eu sinto... -ele molhou os lábios, secos com o nervosismo. -Sinto que vou explodir se não te ter agora. -jogou-o na cama.

-Desde quando você precisa da minha permissão?

-Eu não quero ser mau educado. -ele começou a beijar suas bochechas enquanto sua mão descia.

-Me toma logo, droga. -ele falou sem fôlego e gemeu com as mãos de Nico "lá". -Eu sou seu apenas seu.

-E ela? -ele perguntou, dúvida queimando em seu olhar.

-Ela não me faz sentir isso. Eu nunca senti nada com ela como eu sinto com você. -ele beijou o canto da boca de Nico, o garoto em transe pela voz dele. -Eu não quero ela, eu quero você.

O coração dele pulou louco. Ele poderia dançar tango com Ares e uma rosa na boca de tão feliz que estava.

-Você me quer? -o tom da voz, baixo, incrédulo e inseguro fez Percy sorrir. Ás vezes ele parecia uma criança falando com estranhos.

-Como eu poderia não querer? -ele falou incrédulo. -Você é a coisa mais fantástica do mundo. -ele mordeu os lábios, as bochechas corando. Nico ofegou sem acreditar. -Eu não queria que você soubesse. Eu achei que você fosse... Eu sei lá. Eu pensei que você não me quisesse, que fosse tudo por causa do Luke...

-Mas você sabe... -ele sussurrou sem acreditar. -Eu sempre te quis... mesmo antes de Luke vir xeretar. -ele passou os dedos pela nuca de Nico, os olhos dele faiscando azuis como os de um robô.

-Eu amo seus olhos. -Percy falou. "Não, eu amo tudo em você", pensou mas não o disse. Nico abaixou os olhos. -Não fica com vergonha. Mesmo que seu pai não fosse "o cara"... Você ainda é você. E eu me orgulho por tudo o que fez.

-E o ciclope? -ele perguntou e Percy riu.

-Viu? Eu digo coisas boas e você fica arranjando desculpas, como se quisesse que eu te odiasse. -os olhos azuis dele não conseguiam encarar os verdes-mar de Percy.

-Eu não estou acostumado que... que digam essas coisas pra mim. -seus dedos traçavam círculos na cintura de Percy e o garoto estava cada vez mais corado pela temperatura.

-Bem, acostume-se, eu vou dizer sempre que você é o máximo, que eu quero você e ninguém mais, que eu sou louco por você e não há nada que possa me fazer mudar de ideia sobre o quão incrível você é.

Nico estava contendo-se. Por que não podia dizer que o amava? O garoto era tão altruísta, exatamente o oposto dele. Ele nunca havia culpado Grover pela morte de Thalia, mas ele culpou-o pela morte de Bianca. Ele sentiu suas emoções emergindo, sentimentos que ele tinha medo.

-Nico? -a voz baixa de Percy em seu ouvido o acordou. Ele não pensou mais e tomou-o pelo cabelo, beijando-o com tamanha fúria que era impossível respirar. Olhou para o garoto e notou que sua boca estava inchada e vermelha assim como seu rosto, corado, e os olhos... Oh, Nico adorava aqueles olhos tão verdes, tão dele...

-Eu quero tanto você... -ele murmurou e era verdade. Qualquer lugar onde Percy o tocava, ele sentia queimar, formigar, pinicar...

-Eu sou seu. -ele repetiu. -De verdade. -Nico tremeu. Aquelas eram as palavras que ele mais desejara ouvir desde que Percy passou a ser o objeto de seus sonhos. Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e fechou seus olhos azuis. Ele queria tanto, desesperadamente, dizer que o amava.. Mas ele estava tão temeroso que esse sentimento voltasse a ser o que era depois que Luke saísse de sua mente...

Estava cansado de lutar, de fugir, de tentar se encaixar e ser rejeitado, de tentar amar e quebrar seu coração. Estava cansado de fingir ser um grande herói, de fingir ser forte, inabalável, inquebrantável e impenetrável perante o Senado Romano... Estava cansado de ser o Senhor dos Espíritos, o Rei Fantasma... Ele gostava de ser e ás vezes era legal, mas ele apenas queroa voltar no tempo e impedir Alecto de tirar ele e Bianca daquele cassino em Las Vegas. Ele apenas queria ser amado por alguém altruísta como Percy, alguém que não fosse quebrar o seu coração como Dare fez... Ou como Thalia.  
Sua respiração estava mais alta e trêmula, ele sentia que choraria, mas não interessava o quanto ele estivesse cansado de fingir, ele não poderia chorar...

-Nico. -a voz baixa e carinhosa de Percy o chamou e ele sorriu triste, beijando sua mandíbula. -Vá tomar um banho. Ajuda a pensar melhor.

-Eu não sou um peixinho dourado de olhos verdes, Percy. -ele resmungou feito criança, ainda beijando a mandíbula do garoto.

-Não é questão de ser um peixe. -ele riu baixinho e Nico reparou que o som daquela risada o fazia bem.

-Faz de novo.

-O quê?

-Rir daquele jeito. -ele falou com uma voz insegura. Percy suspirou, tentando entender o que havia de errado com ele. -Eu gosto de te ouvir rir. Você tem uma voz relaxante. -ele levantou os olhos e estava fazendo beicinho. Percy riu, sem poder conter-se. O sorriso de Nico foi brilhante como o de uma criança com doce.

-Você é tão idiota, ás vezes. -ele beijou o nariz do garoto. -Eu vou rir quantas vezes você quiser, mas vá tomar um banho, senhorzinho.

-Ok, eu vou, mas você vem junto. -Percy negou, jogando Nico na cama.

-Não, não... Se eu for junto, a última coisa que fará será tomar banho.

-Esse argumento é inválido. -ele mostrou a língua e Percy balançou a cabeça.

-Você é tão maduro, diAngelo. -o garoto levantou-se e e caminhou até o banheiro lançando olhares emburrados pra Percy, que apenas sorria, pensando no quanto Hades o mimara.

Ele ligou a torneira, enchendo a banheira e encostou os quadris na pia. Tinha dias em que ele realmente sentia-se com oitenta anos, um intruso na história, um garoto aquém de seu tempo. Sentia-se fora de casa, mesmo em casa. Voltou para o quarto e encontrou Percy na cama, jogando uma bolinha de tênis no teto.

-Você sabe que esse barulho está ecoando pelos próximos três andares, certo? Não reclame se alguns fantasmas mal humorados resolverem te estrangular.

-Seu quarto não tinha um feitiço de proteção?

-Infelizmente, agora tem. -ele resmungou e estralou os dedos. Percy jogou a bolinha com mais força e eles riram.

Balançando a cabeça, ele virou-se e tirou as botas lentamente, suspirando e reclamando internamente como seus pés doíam. Quando o zíper deslizou, ele notou que Percy havia parado de jogar a bolinha. Claro, ele estava ocupado demais olhando-o. Ele não se importou, no entanto. Gostava que olhassem seu corpo, fazia-o sentir-se mais confiante e vaidoso. Em suma, ele sentia-se mais apto a fingir ser um Filho de Hades assustador que comia criancinhas, segundo as lendas do Acampamento.

Ele fingiu também não ouvir o suspiro de Percy ao marchar até um grande e estiloso guardarroupa de 1700. Passou a mão em uma marca verde escamosa brilhante e os desenhos intrincados começaram a mover-se até que uma maçaneta se formou. Ele abriu a porta de modo que Percy não visse o que havia dentro. Tirou uma garrafa e Jack Daniel's pela metade de um frigobar escondido na parede atrás de alguns casacos e uma toalha de banho verde escuro. Aliás, reparou Percy, tudo em seu quarto ou era verde, ou preto ou prateado. Detalhes em rubi e ônix aqui e ali, mas nada além. Depois reclamava que o chamassem de emo ou "simpatizante da morte". Isso era cômico demais, principalmente para os mortais.

Nico empurrou a porta e ela se fechou, a maçaneta se desfazendo. Ele dirigiu-se lentamente ao banheiro, enquanto Percy bufava.

-Não me olha assim. Eu to tentando relaxar. -o garoto revirou os olhos e tentou não dizer que andar por aí feito uma barata envenenada era ficar tonto e não relaxar.

-O que for melhor, Nnico. -ele voltou a atirar a bolinha no teto. Ele tentou não pensar que Percy sempre dizia o que fosse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor e o fato de que acreditava que ele fosse escolher o certo. Ele submergiu completamente na água quente da banheira, sentindo seu corpo frio esquentar e os músculos relaxarem como se nós invisíveis fossem desatados. Deixou apenas a cabeça fora da água e começou a esvaziar o seu amado Jack Daniel's.

Ele não estava incosciente, bêbado ou tonto, para o seu desgosto eterno, apenas mais quente do que o normal. Percy entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes.

-Relaxando? -perguntou. Nico invejou a escova de dentes do garoto. Ela estava na boca dele, naquela -oh santa mãe de Hades - boca perfeita. Desviou os olhos para o balançar involuntário do corpo dele. Só então ele notou que Percy havia colocado uma música.

-O que está tocando? -ele ergueu a sobrancelha e então abaixou-se para lavar a boca. Seu estado semi-nu não ajudava na concentração de Nico sobre a "paz interior".

-Achei que conhecesse seus discos. -então lançou um olhar divertido pelo espelho. -Ou está bêbado?

-Eu não consigo ouvir, só isso.

-Sex on fire, baby. -ele brincou com um sorriso torto na boca.

-Oh... -ele murmurou. Certo, a música era...

-Sugestivo, não acha? -Percy riu e jogou a toalha na cara de Nico. -Achei que não fosse um peixinho dourado, amor. Sai daí. -ele brincou, rindo alto e voltou ao quarto.

Nico olhou para o último gole da garrafa. Haviam vários Jack's que o deixavam feliz: sua garrafa de Jack Daniel's, sua jaqueta da Jack Pistols e o garoto de olhos verdes, Jackson.

Ele não queria mais beber, então apenas jogou o líquido em sua cabeça. Era precaução apenas, sabe? Se Percy começasse a esfregar-se demais nele, Nico poderia dizer que iria pegar fogo, literalmente. Sorriu presunçoso. Se havia uma coisa que ele não tinha carência era o ego. Talvez seu pai lhe houvesse ensinado bem demais a amar a si mesmo. Ele não via um defeito físico qualquer para apontar em si mesmo, exceto os olhos. Ele odiava aqueles olhos azuis...

Mas se havia outra razão para jogar Jack Daniel's em si mesmo, era que, além do cheiro ser bom, alcool é inflamável e monstros realmente odeiam ser queimados. Jack Daniel's com certeza tinha alcool, embora meios-sangues não ficassem bêbados tão facilmente quanto Nico desejava. No máximo, eles passavam a noite no banheiro...

Levantou-se da banheira e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Hora de encarar a tentação", pensou e assim, deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

* * *

**_Eu "gosti" desse capítulo, achei bem a cara do Nico, espero que tenham gostado também. Obrigada pelas reviews motivadoras, Cris. Não me lembro quem falou que minha história era um pouco confusa. Obrigada pela sinceridade, é disso que estava precisando. Talvez a simplifique um pouco, não sei porquê, mas eu gosto de mistérios. De qualquer forma, vou tentar deixar um pouco menos "coisa de detetive" pra que vcs possam entender melhor. _**

**_Beijos, obrigada pelas reviews, coisas lindas._**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy virou em um reflexo inconsciente para olhar Nico, e embora foram apenas dois segundos, a grande tela anunciou "game over". Ele fez uma careta engraçada, como se fosse injustiça e reiniciou o jogo. Nico secou-se enquanto Percy reclamava de como Gods of War poderia ser tão atrativo praquele adolescente em forma de deus do Sol, Lorde Apollo. Nico jogou-se na cama com uma risadinha e disse que talvez era porque Ares morria no final e todos sabem que o bem sempre vence o mal.

A expressão de esperança fingida de Percy foi engraçada. Nico observou-o jogar comendo maçã verde, perguntando-se como ele poderia ser tão ruim naquilo e percebeu que talvez ele fosse viciado demais apenas. Um tempo depois o garoto cansou-se e desligou tudo, até as luzes e então do nada Nico puxou-o para a cama e ele gritou, logo caindo na risada com o garoto.

-Bobo. -ele falou entre risadas, percebendo que o cheiro de Nico o deixou tonto.

Era o cheiro normal de grama, já que ele passava muito tempo no jardim com Perséfone, e um pouco de maçã verde. Independente se ele comesse a fruta ou não, ele teria gosto de maçã verde. Mas havia algo mais. Uma sensação quente, como fumaça subindo pros seus olhos e ele reparou que aquilo era o alcool no cabelo de Nico.

-Eu vou acender um fósforo bem perto do seu cabelo, mas não faço ideia do porquê. -ele brincou e Nico riu. Ele percebeu que aquela risada era meio sonolenta, mais relaxada. -Sono?

-É só a bebida. -ele disse.

-Quer uma massagem, senhor? -ele brincou, mordendo a orelha de Nico, arrancou um ronroneio dele.

-Como se eu pudesse negar qualquer coisa que você quisesse... -ele subiu em Percy e passou a língua em seus lábios, depois nos dentes e no céu da boca, logo tocando sua língua. O gosto era parecido com limão, e ao contrário do que ele sempre pensou, a boca de Percy não era salgada.

Ele baixou sua língua pelo corpo do garoto e sorriu ao ouví-lo resmungar "não tão rápido, Nico". Mordeu a coxa de Percy, pensando se deveria ou não marcar com mais força. O garoto gemeu alto quando Nico o abocanhou.

Ele nunca se acostumaria com o quão duro e quente aquilo era. E bom... Oh -santa mãe- era bom demais. Percy falou seu nome e puxou seus cabelos e aquilo -Oh Hades! -era tão fodidamente perfeito o jeito como ele empurrava seus quadris e afundava sua cabeça... Nico gemeu longamente, saboreando o gosto salgado da pele dele. Apenas podia pensar em descer e subir sua boca nele, porque o resto parecia não existir. Ele ouviu-o chamar seu nome, pedir por alívio, mas ele queria mais, não queria parar... Aquilo em sua boca merecia um carinho especial e ele estava desfrutando. Sabia que provavelmente havia baba escorrendo por seu queixo misturado com o pré-sêmen de Percy.

Era engraçado como se sentia aquilo. O membro dele era como se fosse uma pedra envolto em algo macio, salgado e quente. Sem pensar, ele abriu os olhos, revelando duas orbes azuis claras, como gelo seco. A expressão maliciosa de seu rosto fez Percy gemer sem realmente notar. Nico raspo os dentes por toda a extensão, deixando-o ver quanto sua língua brincou com a ponta de seu membro. Ele começou a sugar a cabeça, massageando com força sua língua ao redor.

Percy dobrou as costas, agarrou-se nos lençois e gritou uma série de maldições. Puxando o cabelo de Nico, ele afastou-o de seu membro latejante e dolorido.

-Eu quero mais. -Nico falou sugando os lábios com uma fome voraz. De joelhos na cama, Percy o fez inclinar a cabeça para trás puxando seu cabelo e fez o garoto ofegar excitado.

-Quer mais é? -ele arrastou-o pelo colchão, os olhos de Nico brilhavam submissos e Percy gostou daquilo.

-Por favor. -Nico implorou, mordendo a boca sem cessar e gemendo em descaro. Ele não curtia muito o lance da submissão, mas com Percy aquilo não parecia importar. O ar malicioso do rosto do garoto era mais satisfatório do que seu orgulho. -Por favor, Jack.

-Por favor o quê?

-Foda minha boca. -ele falou alto e Percy perguntou-se, pela enésima vez, pra onde o descaro de diAngelo havia fugido?

-O que for melhor, Nico. -ele repetiu suas palavras. O garoto abriu a boca obedientemente e Percy estocou naquela caverna úmida e quente. Nico gemeu e agarrou suas coxas instantaneamente. Percy começou a mover os quadris na direção da boca dele e os olhos azuis voaram em sua direção, brilhantes, deixando-o ver o quanto desfrutava daquela perversão sem fim.

Percy gemeu tão alto que ele tinha certeza que seria ouvido em Las Vegas, a cidade do pecado. Não que o povo por lá fosse se importar... Era a cidade dos tarados, talvez Nico se desse bem por lá. Mas agora, sua vida estava por um fio porque ele tinha certeza, teria um mini infarte. Por ele tinha que dar aquele gemido, fechar os olhos daquele jeito, passar a mão pelo corpo daquele jeito e raspar os dentes tão lentamente?

Sentiu suas unhas rasparem suas coxas com um pouco de força, o formigamente pinicando, atravessando seus nervos e indo parar direto em seu membro. Ele não poderia aguentar mais, sabia disso... Gemeu o nome de Nico, uma e outra vez, então o alívio veio e ele caiu, observando Nico lamber os dedos e os lábios feito uma criança.

Oh, santa mãe de Poseidon, ele estava duro de novo!

-Desfrutando, Nico? -ele brincou com a expressão faminta de Nico, observando como a língua dele contornava seus dedos de forma promíscua.

-Você tem um gosto bom. -ele encolheu os ombros. -Você é insaciável... -ele olhou para a ereção de Percy.

-Eu preciso de água gelada, talvez uma pedra de gelo. -ele falou.

-Ou você precisa de mim. -ele sorriu malicioso, engatinhando pra cima dele. -Eu tenho várias formas de te dar prazer, Percy, mas eu realmente gosto de mandar. -o garoto bufou.

-É mau de família. -lembrou-se de quando Zeus falou que ele e Nico eram parecidos e Hades ficou completamente descontente. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Nico bufou.

-Titio é louco. Sabia que papai ficou emburrado por uma semana? Eu tive que fazer uma declaração dos dias dos pais para convencê-lo de que eu não queria morar no Olimpo com titio. -Percy riu, imaginando a cena.

-Que fofo te ouvir chamando Zeus de titio. -Nico de repente ficou vermelho e abaixou os olhos envergonhado.

-Ele é legal... Quando não está tentando me matar.

-Ainda assim... -Percy riu.

-Eu sou de outra época, Cabeça de Alga. Costumávamos ser mais...

-Afetuosos? -Percy apertou as bochechas de Nico e o garoto beijou-o suavemente. Eles riram e Nico sentou-se na cama, sua risada cessando do nada.

Ele virou-se para Percy como se fosse um robô e seus olhos estavam azuis, não como gelo, mas azul de verdade, parecia o céu no início da manhã. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos muito bem e as pessoas diziam que os olhos eram as portas da alma... -Luke?

O rosto de Nico contorceu-se em um sorriso. -Sim, sou eu, Percy.

-O quê está fazendo?

-Aviso. -ele então abaixou a voz. -Mandado por Cronos. Ele quer a mim. Ele está aqui.

-Do que está falando? Quem está aqui?

-O traidor. -seus olhos cintilaram e então voltaram ao normal, escuros como duas pedras negras. Nico tremeu e os flashes cor de gelo tremeram no escuro de seus olhos. Ele levantou-se com raiva.

-Eu vou destripá-lo! Loiro tingido, bichinha de merda! -ele gritou. -Como ele se atreve?

-Ele estava dando um aviso, era importante. Você está em perigo.

-Ele está em perigo, eu não. Eu sou o Senhor dos Espíritos.

-Mas que droga, cala essa boca! -ele explodiu. -Ele está dentro de você, se alguém o quer, precisa de você e aposto que vão te eliminar assim que não for mais necessário. -Percy rapidamente se enfiou em uma calça. -Luke disse algo sobre uma invasão, sobre o traidor estar aqui.

Nico caiu na cama. -Tudo está sendo invadido. -ele bufou. -Eu posso sentir. -estralou os dedos e uma figura tremulou. -Chama o papai, Craft. -o fantasma atravessou a parede.

-Quem era aquele?

-Minha babá. -ele torceu a boca. -Não fale isso pra Alecto, ela provavelmente vai chorar, não é engraçado. -Percy lembrou-se dos olhos sangrantes da Erínia e tremeu. Hades do nada apareceu dentro do quarto, desejando não tê-lo feito.

-Ugh. -ele virou o rosto em uma careta demorada de desgosto. -Você não conhece roupas? -ele jogou um lençol em cima de Nico.

-Invasão, Portão Sudeste. -ele falou e seu pai ficou quieto, os olhos desfocados e então ele voltou, parecendo alerta.

-Vou mandar guardas. Vista-se, por favor?

-Pra quê, eu nem vou sair daqui. -ele bufou e seu pai suspirou.

-Mas você tem visitas... ou seja lá o que esse projeto de Pequena Sereia for...

-Minha próxima tarefa requere estar nu.

-E qual seria essa tarefa?

-Transar. -ele falou e arrastou-se até o garoto. -Com a cria de peixe ou sejá lá o que ele for. Tchau, papai. -ele puxou o garoto para a cama e começou a tirar sua calça enquanto o beijava. Percy tentou argumentar, envergonhado pela presença de Hades, mas já estava nu.

-Controle os hormônios, garoto! -ele virou o rosto e, sem saber o que fazer, saiu do quarto. Era estranho ver seu filho gemer na cama com outro garoto, ponderou Percy.

-Hmm, Nico, não deveríamos... ajudar? -ele murmurou, já indefeso contra os braços de Nico que o imobilizavam.

-Coisas mais importantes... pra fazer. -tentou falar, ocupado demias sugando a boca de Percy.

-Nico, eu... -ele tentou falar que nunca havia feito, já que se dissesse a verdade "eu não faço há muito tempo", Nico ficaria mais furioso ainda. Ele parecia completamente descontrolado e com razão. Luke havia tomado controle de seu corpo por alguns segundos e ele perdeu o bom senso, a luxúria de Castellan misturando-se à dele.

-Não faz essa cara de santo, você só me deixa mais duro desse jeito. -ele falou, gemendo e esfregando-se nele. -Posso ver em seus olhinhos o quanto você quer. -ele falou malicioso e então separou as pernas de Percy, chupou dois dedos. -Isso pode doer. -ele introduziu dois dedos em Percy, mas ao invés de dor, Percy apenas ergueu os quadris, soltando um gemido afogado com a cabeça para trás. Os dedos de Nico começaram a fazer movimentos de tesoura, alargando-o e ele caiu para trás, sem conseguir gemer ou articular alguma palavra, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

Ele havia se esquecido do quanto aquilo era bom. Nico fez um som de impaciência.

-Eu não posso esperar, talvez doa um pouco. -e sem aviso nenhum, ele penetrou Percy com seu membro. O garoto gritou e socou seu rosto. A expressão de Nico não mostrou raiva ou dor, ele apenas mordeu a boca em um sinal de descaro.

-Filho duma... -travou os dentes e Nico riu, limpando o sangue da bochecha.

-Me bate que eu gosto. -ele sussurrou. -Quanto mais me bater, mais forte eu vou... Ou talvez eu não precise de incentivo pra te foder do jeito que eu gosto. -ele estocou pela segunda vez e Percy pensou que o sorriso dele não deveria parecer tão maldoso. Cronos certamente invejaria seus dentos brancos e afiados e como a expressão diabólica de seu rosto parecia ser genuína.

Malícia? Nico praticamente inventou isso!

Ele claramente gostava de lhe provocar dor, Percy podia ver que seu sorriso crescia e ele ficava mais duro cada vez que ele gemia de dor. Ele tentou reprimir, mas Nico rodou seus quadris, a boca aberta em surpresa com o quanto ele era apertado.

-Doendo, Percy. -o garoto arranhou seu rosto, descontando sua raiva nele.

-Eu vou atirar Anaklusmos na sua bunda! -Nico se moveu lentamente.

-Não amor... -ele sussurrou. -Eu prefiro que seja você. -Percy tentou não pensar naquilo, porque no momento era ele a vítima e não Nico. Ele com certeza o faria sofrer se um dia o fodesse, mas no momento ele estava a mercê da misericórida de Nico, quase inexistente, por sinal. Ele travou os dentes nos braços levemente duros de Nico. Ele tinha algum músculo, afinal. -Não se incomode em me machucar, eu gosto. -ele falou, sua mão enroscando no cabelo de Percy, puxando com tanta força que ele quase chorou. -Seja obediente, meu doce. -ele sussurrou e voltou a se mover. -Eu nunca te machucaria de verdade, sabe disso, não? Eu só quero que você aproveite, deixa de ser orgulhoso.

Ele não estava reclamando da dor, os poucos segundos já o haviam acostumado a sensação de ser invadido tão brutalmente. Voltando a se mover, dessa vez em círculos e vez ou outra uma estocada, Percy não duvidou que logo estaria pedindo por mais. Ele apertou os dentes no ombro de Nico e cravou as unhas em sua cintura magra, adorando o jeito como todo o corpo de Nico estava colado no dele.

Ele elevou seus quadris e Nico gemeu bem em seu ouvido. -Hmm, Nico, não faz... hmm, assim. -ele soltou os dentes do ombro dele parou de apertar sua cintura. O ombro e os braços de Nico sangravam minimamente e haviam vergões em sua cintura. Ardia, pinicava feito grama morta e ele conhecia a sensação. Olhou para baixo, o rosto de Percy vermelho... Seu membro doía de tão duro e ele começou a estocar mais rápido. Amaldiçoando-o, sem perceber Percy gritou seu nome.

-Fala de novo. -ele pediu, mas Percy negou. Ele não era tão orgulhoso, mas tinha amor-próprio. O sorriso traiçoeiro de Nico o fez tremer e ele contorceu-s sob seu corpo. Nico abriu suas nádegas com as mãos, dando espaço para seu membro entrar completamente e começou a meter mais duro. Percy sentiu-o tocando sua próstata e dobrou as costas, o orgulho completamente esquecido, embora não conseguisse dizer nada. Sua perna subiu um pouco e Nico rodou os quadris, fazendo-o gritar até que o som morresse em sua garganta.

Não satisfeito, ele começou a masturbar Percy, a mão esquerda afundando na carne de sua nádega, fazendo pinicar enquanto a unha rasgava e o sangue pingava. Arrastou as unhas pela glande de Percy e o garoto mordeu o antebraço pra não gritar.

Nico perdeu a paciência, precisava ouví-lo gemer seu nome. Ele faria aquele meio-sangue orgulhoso tragar seu grande ego. Amarrou as mãos de Percy com uma camiseta jogada no canto da cama e viu como o olhar de Percy de repente era receioso. Ajoelhado, ele conseguiu abrir mais as pernas de Percy, e segurando a direita mais para cima, ele estocou com raiva, os dentes batendo um no outro e um grunhido animal saindo de sua boca.

Tentando agarrar-se a algo, Percy divertiu a Nico com sua vulnerabilidade. Segurando seus cabelos de forma que ele apenas pudesse olhar para ele, Nico rodou os quadris outra vez, deleitando com o gemido fraco dele. -Fala. -ele sussurrou, mas Percy negou, mesmo que estivesse tremendo e sua bunda estivesse queimando onde o membro de Nico metia.

Nico aumentou a velocidade, tomando cuidado para que sua força não machucasse Percy desnecessariamente. Ele sentiu as pernas moles e fechou os olhos.

-Olhe para mim. -ele falou neutro, mas o tapa em sua nádega foi forte, picou e ardeu. Imediatamente ele levantou os quadris em direção a Nico. O tapa realmente doeu, mas não do tipo que o fazia chorar. Do tipo que o fazia reconhecer que ele não estava em posição de negar nada. Os olhos suplicaram, mas Nico queria ouvir o som de sua súplica. -Diga o meu nome, Jack. -ele abaixou-se e beijou Percy, sua língua aprofundando-se lentamente, simulando uma penetração na boca dele. O garoto gemeu profundamente, o som vindo atrás de sua garganta como o grunhido de um animal ferido. Nico gostou daquele som, era tão vulnerável, submisso. Ele caiu sobre Percy, afundando-se tanto que ele finalmente falou seu nome em um tom de súplica. -Mais alto.

-Por favor, não...-ele tentou falar.

-Oh, não estou ouvindo. -ele deu um e outro golpe até que Percy estivesse gritando e implorando que parasse. -Oh, calma amor, você aguenta.

Ele não aguentaria, sabia disso, mas adoraria ver como ele cairia e procuraria cegamente por seus beijos. Saindo dele, ouviu um som de alívio de Percy.

Ele tremeu e gemeu baixinho.

-Você é cruel. -ele falou. Nico riu baixo.

-Você é mais. Você me deixa sem controle, eu queria fazer mais lento, menos rude, ,mas você me deixou assim, Jack. -ele beijou o canto da boca dele e puxou levemente o lábio inferior. Desamarrou as mãos de Percy e o pôs de joelhos de costas para ele. Percy encarou-se no espelho da cabeceira da cama. Ele estava completamente arranhado, cheio de vergões e hematomas. Nico o fez apoiar-se no espelho e riu em seu ouvido. O som arranhou preguiçosamente por sua espinha e ele contorceu-se, de repente satisfeito pelo efeito atônito que aquilo causou no rosto de Nico.

-Isso é pra você se olhar enquanto eu te meto. Pra você lembrar que é meu e ninguém vai te tocar desse jeito. Nunca. -ele grunhiu enquanto entrava lentamente em Percy. Separou suas pernas e agarrou seu cabelo enquanto a outra mão batia em seu traseiro avermelhado e macio.

-Só... hmm, seu. -ele repetiu sem pensar e Nico aparentemente gostou, porque ele estava indo devagar, ao invés de puxar seu cabelo acariciava-o e sugava seu pescoço em uma carícia e não um castigo.

Ele sussurrava o quanto o queria, passava a mão por seu peito, fazia Percy dobrar-se para frente toda vez que sua mão alcançava sua ereção, dizendo o quanto adoraria estar chupando-o até que ele esquecesse seu próprio nome.

-Nico, mais fundo. -ele sussurrou com os olhos fechados, mas Nico negou.

-Agora é sua vez. -ele sentou sobre os joelhos e Percy sentou em seu colo, sentindo todo o comprimento de Nico dentro dele, remexeu-se provocadoramente, as mãos indo para trás e segurando no pescoço de Nico. Ele subiu lentamente e caiu abruptamente, repetindo o processo várias vezes e dando gemidos afogados. Suas mãos mexiam com o cabelo de Nico e ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Percy. -Maldição, não faz isso comigo. Isso é mil vezes cruel que qualquer tortura. -ele falou quando Percy remexeu em círculos, sussurrando todas as coisas que adorava em seu corpo.

-Você vai me castigar? -ele perguntou e Nico percebeu um tom de diversão na voz dele. Ia responder com um belo e sonoro sim quando Percy abriu ainda mais as pernas e começou a cavalgar com maestria.

-Oh, droga, você já fez isso? -ele perguntou, vendo o quão bom ele era.

-Talvez. -ele respondeu. -Oh, não faz isso. -ele reclamou quando Nico beliscou seu traseiro.

-Quem? -ele perguntou e Percy riu.

-Eu adoro seus ciúmes. -ele zombou e Nico o jogou na cama, prensando-o.

-E eu adoro tudo em você. -ele voltou ao seu ritmo desenfreado, mas dessa vez não tão forte. No entanto, Percy estava certo de que não andaria no dia seguint. Como ele iria supostamente encarar o Olimpo? E seu pai? Ele o mataria, o deserdaria! Talvez o transformasse em um golfinho e o deixaria ser estuprado por tubarões!

Outra estocada.

Essa foi mais fote. Ele gritou contra a cama, elevando os quadris para trás para o deleite de Nico.

A mão de Nico puxou gentilmente seu cabelo para trás e sua boca atacou a dele em um beijo voraz. Suado e ofegante, ele apenas lembrou-se de ter apagado quando seu membro parou de doer tanto e Nico sussurrou palavras tão baixas que ele pensou ser sua imaginação.  
"Eu sinto algo por você... mais forte e real do que poderia imaginar".

* * *

**_Ahhhh finalmente! Um brinde a nossa safadeza. Eu não resisti em fazer o Nico mau e violento. Essa coisa de ser suave é pra menininha, os dois são homens e muito machos (ha, ironia...)_**

**_Enfim, digam-me o que acharam de todo esse descaro. Acho que não vão precisar se esforçar pra entender esse capítulo, é só putaria mesmo hauehauhuaehua_**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy não abriu os olhos, mesmo que estivesse acordado há vinte minutos. Nico estava jogando alguma coisa muito barulhenta, com bombas e tiros e uma música igualmente horripilante. Os gritos de Megera já não pareciam tão altos assim...

Ele rolou boca abaixo e sentiu o quão danificado ele estava. Sentia linhas arranhadas em sua pele com cascas finas e vergões que pinicavam. Suas costas estavam horrivelmente ardentes, seus ombros e pescoço doíam e ele sabia que haviam hematomas e marcas de dentes. Não seria uma visão agradável no espelho e embora ele houvesse arranhado e mordido Nico, o garoto não estaria um trapo feito ele.

A barulheira parou e ele sentiu um peso afundar o colchão ao seu lado. -Eu sei que está acordado, Jack. -ele falou no usual tom baixo que Percy se acostumara a ouvir. Respondeu com um múrmurio e virou a cabeça, encarando seus lindos olhos escuros. Nico sorriu e o garoto devolveu o gesto, meio sonolento. -Eu te machuquei muito? -ele passou os dedos finos pelas marcas em suas costas. Percy contraiu-se sem perceber.

-Me sinto atropelado por um minotauro. -ele murmurou e Nico riu baixo, beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

-Não costumo fazer isso. É que Luke, ele...

-Eu sei, eu entendo. -ele falou e puxou o garoto pelo cotovelo, fazendo-o cair ao seu lado.

-Ops. -ele falou. Percy suspirou, sentindo o cheiro de grama e maçã verde em Nico. A mão de Nico gentilmente o puxou para perto e descansou em suas costas, enquanto a outra fazia desenhos em suas bochechas. Percy o encarou, finalmente despertando. Seus olhos verdes piscaram sonolentos e Nico sorriu. -Eu te deixei cansado, não? -ele ouviu um resmungo de Percy e teve certeza que ele estava insultando-o. Seus lábios encostaram nos dele, mas Nico apenas ficou roçando-os.

-Por que você faz isso? -ele perguntou. Nico descansou a cabeça no travesseiro de Percy com os olhos fechados.

-Isso o quê, meu doce? -ele brincou e Percy bufou.

-Você me trata desse jeito, mas foge quando eu pergunto o que sente. -ele abriu seus olhos escuros e Percy, olhando-os bem de perto, viu o contorno da pupila de Nico, uma linha azul escura quase imperceptível, também ao redor da íris. Era bonito, segundo ele. Era estranho também. Olhar alguém tão de perto o fazia pensar que estava olhando pra uma casca vazia, o fazia sentir como se não houvesse nada dentro dele e fosse apenas um rosto bonito. Ele afastou-se um pouco e sentiu-se melhor. A mão de Nico começou a brincar com o cabelo que caía nos olhos de Percy.

-Você precisa cortar esse cabelo. -ele falou. -Embora eu goste. -murmurou. Ele estava a ponto de dizer que Nico estava fugindo de novo de sua pergunta quando o garoto voltou a falar. -Aliás, eu gosto de tudo em você. Cada mínimo detalhe, cada birra, cada gesto, sua lerdeza, seus banhos intermináveis, seu sorriso... E eu amo o jeito que você ri. -ele falou, sorrindo no final. Percy franziu a testa e Nico passou os dedos ali, do mesmo jeito que Percy fez com ele em seu chalé, e desfez as rugas. -Eu gosto da sua cara de confuso, do jeito como você parece tão indefeso, eu gosto da sua força e de como você tira motivação das coisas mais idiotas. Aliás, você todo é um idiota e eu gosto de você inteiro. O que significa... -ele apertou o nariz de Percy. -Que eu gosto de um idiota.

-Por que eu sou um idiota? -Nico suspirou cansado.

-Se lembra quando me perguntou porque eu tinha me afastado de você? -Percy afirmou com a cabeça. -Você achou que fosse por causa de Luke, que eu estivesse bravo por você ser o mentor do responsável por todas aquelas mortes, inclusive de Bianca... -ele fez um bufido incrédulo. -Santa Rhea, isso seria tão ridículo. Se lembra do que eu disse a você?

-Que eu era muito cego. -ele revirou os olhos e Nico riu baixo.

-É... você não é um idiota, mas você é lerdo, Percy Jackson.

-Hmm, eu sou? -Nico sorriu divertido.

-Sim, você só perde pro Internet Explorer. -Percy riu alto.

-Tem internet no Submundo?

-Claro, oras... Tudo invenção de Hefesto. -ele encolheu os ombros e Percy abaixou os olhos, pensando em tudo o que Nico lhe disse. -Você está pensando, não é? Eu deveria te dar tempo, mas eu não quero que você descubra o significado. -Percy lhe deu um soco de leve no braço.

-Eu já entendi, diAngelo. Você já era caidinho por mim antes de ter um pedaço de um maníaco sexual na sua cabeça. -Nico riu baixo, embora houvesse um pouco mais de som. -Você tem que saber uma coisa, embora eu não entenda como você não descobriu ainda... -Nico franziu a testa. -É sobre Luke, ele está na sua cabeça, achei que você soubesse, mas parece que ele esconde bem as coisas.

-Na verdade, o pedaço de Luke em mim não tem muitas memórias. Essa parte é a que está com Cronos. -ele falou pensativo. -Há poucas coisas que estão com esse fragmento de Luke, então eu não consegui pegar nada que fizesse sentido. -Percy mordeu os lábios nervoso e Nico passou o indicador por cima, sentindo como era macio. -Eu já disse que eu adoro te beijar? -ele murmurou e Percy pensou por um momento, então negou com a cabeça. Ele riu baixinho, quase sem perceber. -Estou dizendo agora então...

-Dizendo o quê? -ele fingiu-se de confuso.

-Eu adoro te beijar, Jack. -Percy puxou seus lábios com os dentes e jogou o braço na cintura de Nico, entrando em sua camisa. O beijo estava lento molhado e com um gosto cítrico. Percy começou a fazer círculos nas costas de Nico e com a outra mão mexia em seus cabelos.

-Eu também adoro te beijar, Nico. -ele respondeu, ao que Nico riu alto

-Eu sei, eu beijo bem. -Percy rolou os olhos.

-Você é tão metido. -ele ronronou. Uma mão de Nico estava, indecentemente, torcendo seu mamilo entre os dedos. -E com razão, você é abençoadamente perfeito. -eles riram.

-Você está me distraindo muito bem, Garoto Acqua Power, mas eu quero saber o seu segredinho sujo com o Luke. -Percy revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estava te distraindo, era o contrário. -ele resmungou cruzando os braços e Nico o puxou para um abraço apertado.

-Você é tão apertável, Jack. -ele brincou e então o soltou, pegando um pedaço de ambrosia que estava no criado-mudo. -Coma. As cicatrizes vão sumir mais rápido depois que você entrar na água e usar os seus poderes de ninja do mar.

-Por Poseidon, Nico, você é tão besta. -ele comeu a ambrosia, mastigando lentamente. Estava ciente do olhar penetrante de Nico em seu peito, nas marcas que ele havia feito na noite anterior. Ele parecia melancólico demais. -Não ligue, eu já tive piores. -um silêncio horrível caiu sobre o rosto de Nico. Estava tão quieto que ele podia ouvir o farfalhar do trigo morto nos Campos de Asfódelos, os risos das Ilhas dos Abençoados, e mais longe ainda, gritos horripilantes vindos dos Campos da Punição.

Ele preferia estar olhando Luke sofrer nas mãos de Alecto, Tisífone e talvez Megera, do que estar ali, encarando Percy e saber o que ele estava prestes a dizer e não poder fazer nada, porque era passado. Mas mesmo passado, isso estava voltando porque esta era a razão pela qual Luke o afetava tanto.

-Não faça ideias precipitadas. Você não sabe o que houve de verdade. -ele levantou um joelho e o levou ao peito, a cintura pra baixo coberta com o lençol negro de Nico dava um efeito especial em sua pele.

-Então o que houve? -ele perguntou.

-Foi quando eu entrei no Acampamento. -ele fez uma pausa. -Eu tinha doze anos. -os olhos de Nico tentaram não se agrandar. Ele era apenas uma criança... -Luke foi o meu primeiro amigo aqui, além de Grover. Ele me ajudou a me enturmar, sabe. Foi ele quem me ensinou a maior parte das técnicas de esgrima. Então eu fugi pra convencer Hades a devolver o raio e salvar a minha mãe, sem saber que era Luke quem havia roubado.

-Ninguém nunca me disse que ele havia roubado o raio. Me disseram que Ares colocou em sua mochila...

-Eles o tinham como um amigo, mesmo na época. -ele encolheu os ombros. -Mesmo quando ele convocou um escorpião e eu quase morri. Na verdade, eu preferia ter morrido. Eu gostava dele e eu acreditei que ele sentisse o mesmo. -ele passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados. -Mas então, toda sexta-feira quando fazíamos uma fogueira e eu me esgueirava pra Praia dos Fogos, ele estava por lá. Eu tive a chance de acabar com a Guerra antes dela te começado, mas eu acreditei que Cronos apenas usaria outra pessoa e eu tinha a chance de salvar Luke... Eu estava mais perdido do que Annabeth. -ele falou incrédulo. -Eu estava dividido entre poupar Annabeth de saber que Luke sempre quis acabar com o Olimpo, mesmo antes de Cronos, ou dizer a ela que eu acreditava nele, tanto quanto ela. -seus dedos tremiam levemente enquanto ele alisava um arranhão no tornozelo, resultado de correr em alta velocidade no meio da Floresta do Sul. -Toda vez que ele vinha por mim, nós nunca falávamos sobre a guerra, e sempre que eu o encontrava com uma espada, nunca falávamos de nós.

Nico lembrou-se do quanto estivera receioso de perguntar a Percy sobre Luke, achando que ele havia se machucado porque Castellan estava no lado oposto da guerra.

-No Labirinto, naquela Arena, eu matei um dos filhos de Poseidon, então o exército dele poderia usar o fio de Ariadne e passar pela arena, porque eles precisavam da permissão dele, mas se ele morresse, isso não seria necessário. Eu traí os meus amigos e eles nunca souberam disso, mas se eu não tivesse feito isso, Cronos teria castigado Luke por não conseguir invadir o Acampamento. Muitos morreram naquela invasão... Foi culpa minha, não de Luke.

Nico ficou em silêncio, mesmo que conseguisse abrir a boca, ele não saberia o que dizer.

-Eu fiquei mais decidido a lutar quando Cronos tomou o corpo de Luke. Eu nunca mais pensei nele como o cara que me trazia presentes no meio de uma guerra, ou que dizia coisas bonitas pra mim. Eu passei a odiá-lo. Ele havia se entregado a Cronos porque não teria mais uma consciência própria, ele me esqueceria, ele seria capaz de me matar porque eu era a única coisa entre ele e a nova Era de Ouro. Ele não teria coragem de me matar sendo ele mesmo, então ele se acovardou e deixou que Cronos o comandasse. Eu lutei com ele, pela primeira vez na minha vida com vontade de matá-lo. Então Annabeth fez sua consciência acordar e eu fiz minha escolha. No final, eu o matei.

Nico não disse nada. Percy havia dito pedaços da história, apenas isso. Ele esperava pelo resto, embora o garoto não parecesse com vontade de dizer mais. Suspirando e tomando coragem, Percy levantou os olhos. Nico não o encarava, seus olhos escuros estavam cravados nas linhas vermelhas em seu peito.

-Luke não era gentil comigo. Isso só mudou depois da Batalha do Labirinto. Antes, ele me machucava, ele não sentia nada por mim. Ele apenas queria me enlouquecer. Era uma estratégia simples, mas você sabe, eu sou lerdo, na época eu não percebi.

-E o que ele queria? -Nico finalmente achou sua voz.

-Ele queria me provar que ninguém me salvaria dele, que eu estava sozinho, que eu não venceria a guerra e que seria melhor ir pro lado dele. Toda sexta a noite, naquela praia, ele nunca dizia nada sobre a guerra, ele apenas me machucava, esperando que eu me voltasse contra os deuses. -ele olhou para baixo. -Mas então ele se cansou. Foi a única coisa corajosa que ele fez na vida. Ele desistiu do plano maluco de Cronos de me ter ao lado deles e passou a me ver em segredo. Ele passou a me dizer coisas bonitas, ele... Luke se apaixonou por mim, Nico.

De primeiro, silêncio. Então choque. Então raiva, logo substituída por compreensão. Então veio a frieza. Era meio óbvio que havia algo errado com seus sentimentos de ódio dirigidos a Chase, ela era a namorada de Percy e Luke era apaixonado por ele, então agora ele entendia que esteve fazendo todas aquelas merdas por causa de Castellan.

-Então ele morreu. Eu fiquei no fundo do poço, não que eu o amasse, eu nunca amei ele. Eu estava apaixonado, mas eu não o amava. Tem muita diferença, sabe. Mas eu me senti culpado pela morte dele... Eu poderia tê-lo poupado de tudo e o salvo antes que ele deixasse Cronos possuir seu corpo. Mas eu não fiz nada e no final, eu apenas o matei. Levou tempo para que eu superasse essa culpa e... Bem, Annabeth nunca soube de nada, então eu achei que namorar ela fosse me ajudar a esquecer tudo o que houve entre eu e Luke. E funcionou, mas então você apareceu do nada me dizendo que ele vai voltar e eu estou imensamente aliviado que ele não vai se lembrar de nada.

Nico estava em silêncio, mas seus olhos já não estavam em Percy. Ele encarava um relóegio de madeira do outro lado do quarto, perto da lareira onde havia um sofá de veludo e uma mesa de centro.

-São três da manhã, você precisa dormir. -ele falou, suspirando alto. -Eu vou te ajudar, vem aqui. -ele puxou Percy e o garoto deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Nico cobriu-o com um edredom e começou a cantar em grego. -Durma o sono dos vivos. Sonhe os sonhos dos inocentes. Que seu descanso o cure, que Hipnos lhe proteja, que a paz de Morfeu lhe embale o coração.

Entorpecido, aos poucos ele dormiu. Nico suspirou, já meio irritado. Ele não podia usar seus poderes perto do Submundo porque as sombras eram mais fortes aqui, por outro lado, uma canção de benção grega para dormir não lhe causaria problemas e ajudaria Percy a descansar. Ele afastou-se assim que soube que Percy estava dormindo.

Não estava com raiva de Jackson, mas de si mesmo. Como pôde ser tão burro e achar que sentia algo por Percy? Era tudo culpa de Luke, toda essa merda, até mesmo a volta de Cronos... Precisava clarear as ideias, tinha que achar o maldito pedaço que faltava da alma daquele traidorzinho barato.

Ele olhou para o jovem adormecido em sua cama. Os lábios dele eram rosados e cheios, seus olhos eram puxados quase que imperceptivelmente, do tipo amendoados e havia uma linha avermelhada abaixo das pálpebras inferiores que fazia o verde de seus olhos parecer mais brilhante. Ele era magro, sim, mas tinha músculos definidos, não exagerados, todos no lugar certo.

Nico jogou a cabeça para trás em exasperação. Como infernos ele poderia não se atrair por Jackson, mesmo que Luke não interferisse?! O garoto murmurou algo e Nico saiu de perto. Não poderia dormir agora, precisava falar com seu pai. Levantou-se e, sem vontade de vestir-se, colocou uma calça do pijama, as pantufas de caveira que Perséfone lhe dera como vingança por chamá-la de "Fone" na frente de Afrodite e um roupão de seda que ele mal se dispôs a fechá-lo. Sabia que Hades estaria lendo em seu quarto porque sempre que algo fora de seu alcance o incomodava, ele fazia isso.

Certo em seu palpite, ele abriu a porta do quarto de seu pai e a fechou atrás de si. Seu pai encarava o Jardim de Perséfone, a noroeste dos Elísios, com um pergaminho na mão. Ele virou-se e bufou ao olhar o estado de Nico. Murmurou algo sobre más influências...

-Eu falei que não aprovava aquela cria de peixe e você ousa se apaixonar por aquele projeto de sereia? -Nico gargalhou, mas havia certa amargura em sua voz.

-Eu não estou apaixonado. Você já sabe que tudo isso é por causa de Luke.

-Mais uma razão para eu te trancar naquele Acampamento. Suas ações foram...

-Perigosas, eu sei.

-Eu ia dizer irresponsáveis. -Nico franziu a testa. Ainda se lembrava da briga com Zeus sobre reconstruir Luke ou deixar que isso matasse Nico eventualmente, destruindo-o com ele. Eles não queriam Castellan de volta, mas Nico havia absorvido acidentalmente e não fora sua culpa, e não havia volta atrás.

-Eu já disse que podem fazer o que quiserem com ele assim que eu achá-lo. -ele pôs um ponto final na questão elevando a voz. -E o invasor?

-Octavian, descendente de Apollo. -Nico revirou os olhos.

-Oh, mas que praga. Bem que diziam que haviam muitos carrapatos em Roma. -seu pai pareceu sorrir por um momento. Nico franziu a boca. -Espera, Octavian é romano.

-Ora, mas que grande descoberta! -seu pai ironizou e Nico bufou.

-O Acampamento Júpiter fica na Califórnia, San Francisco. Mais precisamente, em Berkeley, naquele lugarzinho horrível cheio de monstros. Noroeste. -ele estava andando lentamente com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. -O Acampamento Meio-Sangue fica no Estreito de Long Island, lugarzinho horrível cheio de pessoas idiotas. Sudoeste. -ele sabia que seu pai estava provavelmente rindo de sua definição acerca dos gregos.

-O que está descobrindo, Nico? As flores de Perséfone queimam no Styx? -ele deu um olhar emburrado para seu pai.

-Você é tão cego. -seu pai revirou os olhos. -Octavian não esteve em Manhattan. A Porta de Orfeu só pode ser aberta com o sangue de um dos seus filhos. E mesmo que houvesse passado por ela, ele não teria como passar por Cérbero.

-Ele pode ter entrado por Hollywood. Não precisa de sangue pra passar por lá. -Nico negou com a cabeça.

-Não, eu pensei nisso. Caronte só leva os mortos até o Portão Principal. Outra vez, ele não teria passado por Cérbero, além do mais, o invasor só foi detectado ao sul, nos Campos Asfódelos e estava indo em direção ao Portão Sudeste, o que nos indica...

-Que Octavian descobriu outra entrada para o Submundo? -os dedos de seu pai tamborilavam no peitoril da janela.

-Eu vou mandar Alecto checar.

-Eu não sinto nada, Nico, além do mais é provavel que ele esteve em Long Island, houve uma invasão, não?

-Sim, mas o Sr. D e Quírion teriam sentido se alguém de fora entrasse ali. Principalmente as ninfas... Ninguém, nada viu ou sentiu Octavian entrar.

-E se ele estivesse com os montros?

-Eu os prendi dentro de um círculo de fogo encantado, apenas os campistas passariam por eles. -seu pai riu.

-Inteligente, Nico, mas e Hazel? Ela é romana e ela entrou no círculo, não? O que te assegura que Octavian não entrou também?

-Bingo. -ele suspirou. -Eu já sei o que fazer, no entanto. Não se preocupe, pai, daremos um jeito nisso.

-Eu espero. -ele ouviu seu pai murmurar e fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Provavelmente esse capítulo ficou meio confuso, mentes mais avançadas o entenderão.**

**Well, espero que tenham gostado e reviews, se não eu paro! 'rum (ameaças sempre funcionam)**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy despertou com uma estranha sensação de alívio, sabendo que suas marcas já não eram visíveis. Tomando banho, ele mordeu as bochechas nervosamente, pensando na reação de seu pai se descobrisse. Ficaria bravo, decepcionado? Desligou o chuveiro contra sua vontade e rumou para o quarto, enxugando-se no caminho. Ao encarar a cama, ele bufou. Havia uma roupa escolhida para ele e um bilhete em um papel escuro com letras prateadas.

**_"É o Olimpo. Esteja apresentável, Jack_**

**_ -diAngelo."_**

A caligrafia era perfeita, já as roupas... Ele sentiu-se um caçador de vampiros. Nico não vestia nada que não fosse altamente sugestivo para com os filmes que assistia... Bruxas, lobisomens, seres sobrenaturais... Mas ele não tinha escolha, teria que vestir aquilo.

Havia uma camiseta de lycra azul marinho lisa de manga até o pulso, uma calça de tecido pesado, extremamente justo, mas não desconfortável. Nico tambem havia pego um coturno que Percy logo se confundiu com tantas casinhas para o cadarço... Também tinha um colete de couro fino escuro, apenas pra dar destaque, Percy logo viu, porque não havia nada de proteção naquilo. Ele era amarrado na diagonal com fios de couro e sem mangas.

Ele tinha ficado legal com a roupa, parecia um guerreiro. Mas aí vem a parte que ele tinha certeza que era puro fetishe de Nico: cintos de armas. Tinha um na cintura, outro nas coxas e outro que era nas costas e passava pelos ombros, acoplado com o colete. Ele se sentiu um arsenal de armas ambulante. Eram facas enormes, facas pequenas, e havia até alguns chips de explosão instântanea e programada escondidos nos cabos das facas como pedras preciosas.

E como se não bastasse, havia a capa. Era um acessório engraçado, segundo Percy. Tinha um capuz, legal, regra do Submundo e bla bla bla... No entanto, ele se sentiu Aragorn em O Senhor dos Anéis. Não que a capa fosse velha e rasgada... Mas também não era um manto real. Era normal e estranha. Ele bufou. Que carinha estranho ele tinha arranjado pra meter na cama!

Ele olhou-se no espelho. "Francamente, diAngelo, vamos matar monstros, não caçar lobisomens", ele resmungou internamente e pensou que, se ele estava naquele estado, Nico estaria mil vezes pior.

E Percy estava certo. Ele estava verificando se não estava esquecendo de nada quando Nico entrou no quarto. Ele estava com aquelas roupas que eram uma tentação ambulante no corpo dele. Couro pra cima e pra baixo, o mesmo colete que Percy usava, mas sem suporte pra todas as bugigangas de armas. Os revólveres estavam nas bainhas da cintura e ele tinha apenas uma na coxa com uma adaga. Sua corrente estava enrolada na cintura e ela parecia até pequena, mas Percy já a havia visto em ação e sabia que ela se esticava segundo a vontade de Nico.

Ele era fodidamente sexy, ainda mais com o corpo definido sob aquelas roupas apertadas. Ele abriu o guardarroupa e enfiou duas garrafas de Jack Daniel's em uma mochila, sua capa e seu arco.

-Chama a capa do Death Varder de apresentável? -Nico sorriu do mesmo jeito malicioso de sempre.

-Ele estaria com inveja da minha capa, essa é totalmente diferente, Jack.

-Qual é a diferença? -ele cruzou os braços.

-Death Varder usa um lençol preto nas costas, isso, meu caro amigo -ele apontou sua capa -está mais pra Assassin's Creed.

-Oh, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver! -ele zombou. -Você e seus videogames. Nerd. -Nico puxou Percy pelo cós da calça e mordeu seus lábios. O garoto gemeu instantaneamente. -A gente não pode se atrasar um pouquinho? -ele murmurou com a boca no pescoço de Nico, sugando sua pele como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse.

-Não. Meu pai já foi. Blackjack daqui a pouco chega. -ele virou-se e pôs a mochila nas costas, saindo do quarto sem olhar pra trás. Percy suspirou. Era certo que a sua história com Luke era triste, mas ele não pensou que isso fosse deixar Nico tão irritado a ponto de agir indiferente com ele.

Ele estavam passando no cruzamento entre a estrada para o Palácio e o caminho para o Tártaro quando Nico virou para o sudeste e franziu a testa.

-Alecto. -ele falou baixo, do seu jeito monótono de sempre, mas a Erínia imediatamente veio. Percy notou que ela estava com cheiro de fogo e então ele olhou para trás, estremecendo completamente. Ela havia saído dos Campos da Punição.

-Sim, Lorde?

-Há alguma entrada exterior ao sul? -Percy demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar que alguém havia ultrapassado o Portão Sudeste na noite anterior.

-Nenhuma, Lorde.

-Houve uma invasão no Portão Sudeste ontem a noite. Hades disse que o intruso foi detectado ao sul. -ele pausou e então seguiu. -A Porta de Orfeu fica a noroeste do Acampamento e há suspeitas que o intruso tenha estado lá. Eu pensei que ele houvesse usado essa entrada.

-Não, mestre. Ele pode sequer ter estado em Manhattan. -ela sibilou. -Caronte é um velho imundo e faz tudo por dracmas. Ele pode ter levado o intruso até o sul, fazendo-nos pensar que ele conhece alguma passagem e tem vantagem sobre nós.

-Mas então foi alguém de dentro. -Percy falou.

-Provavelmente. -Alecto falou sem lhe dar muita importância. -O Lorde Dionísio saberia se alguém de fora convocasse um batalhão de monstros, mas não um grego. Se o intruso esteve no Acampamento, alguém de dentro o convocou. Há mais traidores do que o esperado, Lorde. -ela sibilou raivosa.

-Verifique novamente e fale com Caronte. Não voltarei para os gregos tão breve. -ele franziu a testa. -Não posso viajar nas sombras até que tenha controle sobre elas, estarei longe de casa. Cuide das coisas, Alecto.

-Eu o farei, Senhor dos Espíritos. -ela fez uma reverência e alçou vôo. Percy ficou pensando no momento em que seus olhos pareceram ser apenas castanhos e não bolas de sangue. Nico havia dito que ela era sua babá... Ele achou que Hades fosse louco, com certeza.

Assim que o bater de asas se foi, Nico virou os olhos para os Elísios, tão perto que podia ver os espíritos felizes. Ele deu um sorriso estranho e voltou a andar.

-Bianca não foi pra lá. -ele sussurrou, pensando que Percy não estava ouvindo.

-O que? -ele levantou os olhos e então desviou.

-Eu sempre soube que ela não havia ido para os Elísios, mas eu nunca havia visto os Campos de Asfódelos até aquela vez que eu te trouxe aqui e meu pai te aprisionou. Então eu entendi que papai quebrou uma lei para que ela pudesse fazer as coisas certas e ir pros Elísios. -ele falou e Percy lembrou-se vagamente de quando havia contado a Nico que sua irmã estava morta e ele disse que podia sentí-la nos Campos dos Asfódelos.

-Quem era o intruso, Nico? -eles estavam entrando no túnel. No escuro, Nico rosnou baixo.

-Octavian. -falou com nojo.

-E Hazel? Ela sabe? -Nico tremeu e apressou os passos.

-Vou falar com Reyna após a reunião no Olimpo. Se Hazel estiver lá, já terá alertado ela... Ele não desconfia de minha irmã pra nada, talvez ela possa ficar de olho nele e Frank poderia protegê-la se algo acontecesse.

-Você parece não gostar de Octavian. -ele sorriu divertido e Nico rosnou, o ar a sua volta tremulou. -O que ele te fez?

-Ele é a razão pela qual você estava na minha cama. -Percy abriu a boca.

-Você me usou pra esquecer seu ex-namorado?

-O quê? -ele praticamente gritou. -Prefiro que Cronos me fatie com sua foice do que encostar em Octavian. -ele praticamente cuspiu. -Não foi isso que houve. -de repente ele parou e farejou o ar. Tocou o braço de Percy e o puxou para perto.

-Então o que ele te fez? -ele franziu a testa, tentando se focar em Percy.

-Muitas coisas. -falou irritado. -Octavian frequentemente me desafiava nas reuniões do Senado Romano, deixava claro que eu não era confiável como o Embaixador e que eu estava representando as minhas vontades, até mesmo insinuou que eu não era responsável porque meios-sangues não devem viver com os deuses e que meu pai estava quebrando a lei. -ele bufou. -Como se ele se importasse com a lei, papai está pouco se lixando pro que Zeus acha da vida dele.

Nico travou a mão ao redor do pulso de Percy e diminuiu o passo, aspirando o ar.

-Octavian dizia que eu era um mau agouro, que Fortuna não nos abençoaria... Tudo o que eu dizia, ele tentava usar contra mim, mas é claro que eu não fui escolhido Embaixador pr acaso. -ele sorriu em extrema malícia. -Depois de um tempo sem nada ruim acontecer, ele começou a perder popularidade e respeito, os romanos me queriam para pretor e, sem argumentos, ele tentou usar meus próprios poderes contra mim. Quando vencemos a guerra, e juntos, Piper e eu colocamos Gaia para dormir, Octavian sentiu-se intimidado pelo que eu poderia fazer. Disse que não havia provas de como eu consegui tamanho controle de magia. Ninguém deu bola pra ele. Eu disse que meu pai havia me ensinado e que se ele quisesse saber o que eu comia no café da manhã, ele poderia avaliar e ver se isso não causaria a catástrofe universal. Ele virou piada. Todos diziam que ele estava com medo de mim e os romanos desprezam isso.

-E ele ficou bravo?

-Humilhado. Me disse que faria os romanos verem o quão fraco e grego eu era. Ele armou pra mim e eu absorvi um pedaço de Luke. Eu fiquei sabendo através do fragmento que Cronos estava perdendo os pedaços da alma de Castellan, então pediu para Octavian guardar em um lugar seguro. Claro, ele jogou aquilo em mim. -bufou com raiva. -Eu tive que me afastar dos romanos e fui viver com meu pai. Eu entendi tarde demais que não era apenas o desejo de me ferrar, mas tudo um plano do titã. Sem um segundo pretor, os romanos sobrecarregariam Reyna e ela não conseguiria cuidar de tudo. Eles estariam vulneráveis. Octavian estava planejando atacar o próprio povo. Desde que Jason recusou ser pretor, os romanos confiavam em mim. Eles veneram seus líderes e eu era o contato direto com os deuses.

-Octavian não tinha chances, certo? -Nico bufou.

-Não. E agora que ninguém sabe o que houve comigo, ele deve estar convencido dizendo "eu avisei" e essas merdas... Cronos soube exatamente onde derrubar Roma. Na confiança. Sem confiança eles não são nada. Sem confiança eles vão lutar entre si até a morte, do jeito dramático que são.

-Mas você vai voltar.

-Depois de seis meses.

-Mas vai desmascarar ele. -Nico balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza. -ele suspirou. -Octavian sempre tem uma carta na manga. Ele não está com os romanos e tenho certeza que Reyna não permitiu sua saída. Isso foi há algum tempo e agora faz sentido..

-Acha que ele está lá?

-Eu espero que sim. -falou. -Mas se ele estiver, então tomarei cuidado com as minhas acusações. Não gosto de cometer erros. Para um líder romano, erros são fraquezas e isso é imperdoável.

Eles chegaram a porta e Percy tombou a cabeça, como se ouvindo algo. -Não tem só Blackjack com eles. -Nico abriu a porta e eles encontraram dois pégasos. Um era Blackjack e o outro era marrom escuro, forte e lustroso. Ao lado dele, construindo algo ainda indefinido, estava o garoto dos reparos, Leo Valdez.

-Droga, Valdez, quer chamar monstros pra nós? -ele tentou não chamar a atenção de Nico que estava com o arco ligeiramente apontado para Valdez.

-O Sr.D me infernizou e eu tive que vir. -Nico abaixou o arco. -Para o Olimpo. Ainda não entendi por quê. Deve ser alguma armação pra eu cair lá de cima igual meu pai. -Nico riu baixo, tentando disfarçar virando o rosto e Percy o cutucou na costela.

-Isso faz cócegas. -ele reclamou.

-Temos sete minutos para chegar ao Olimpo. -ele montou em seu pégaso e eles subiram. Percy cumprimentou Blackjack e eles montaram no pégaso. Lá em cima, nuvens escuras os cobriram de qualquer luz. Nico franziu a testa.

-Zeus está preocupado. Temos que chegar mais rápido. -ele sussurrou.

Percy pediu que Blackjack aumentasse a velocidade. Ele olhou para baixo conforme atravessavam o Central Park. Uma nevasca leve havia atingido alguns pontos de New York, lembrando-os que o inverno estava chegando. Algumas crianças pulavam e tentavam alcançar os flocos de neves que caíam. Sua mente viajou anos atrás, quando ele tinha dez anos, pouco tempo antes de descobrir que sua vida apenas pioraria e que ele teria de estar salvando o mundo constantemente. Ele costumava brincar na neve com Sally, mas apenas de dia porque ela se preocupava com a saúde dele. Teve uma vontade súbita de juntar-se às crianças na neve, mas seu dever era além da diversão. Ele tinha uma missão agora, uma que provavelmente levaria menos tempo do que muitas outras, mas se tudo desse certo, então ele poderia manter Cronos longe daquelas crianças, de suas brincadeiras inocentes na neve, então um dia... Um dia talvez seus filhos estivessem ali.

Ele parou de pensar sobre isso. Ele sabia que não teria filhos, não se continuasse com Nico.

Ele lembrou-se de todos os que conheceu em suas seis escolas. Eles tinham filhos, família, escola, emprego e uma bela casa. Ele tinha uma espada, um pégaso, uma família divina, um acampamento de combate contra monstros e uma guerra. Ele sentiu a lágrima em seu rosto congelar conforme Blackjack subia. Ele nem mesmo reparou que já estavam no Olimpo.

-Lar doce lar. -Nico ironizou enquanto descia do pégaso e caminhava pelas ruas ladrilhadas de ouro. As ruas do Submundo eram de pedras, exceto o caminho para o Palácio, onde você poderia pisar em pedras preciosas: rubis, diamantes, ônix, âmbar, esmeraldas e muitos outros.

Era um lugar legal... pra um filho de Hades. No entanto, o Olimpo parecia um show de Afrodite com tanta coisa que brilhava, cantava e dançava. Nico bufou baixinho. Por que todas as reuniões tinham que ser ali? Não podia ser, sei lá... No Palácio Submarino Fodástico de Poseidon?

Ai, como a inveja mata, Zeus.


	18. Chapter 18

Os deuses conversavam baixinho quando Nico entrou, sua capa balançando em seus tornozelos e seu arco preso a suas costas na diagonal em forma de um cilindro negro com letras gregas brilhando em vermelho sangue. Conforme ele andava as letras mudavam, deslocavam, formavam frases, muitas sem sentido algum porque eram rápidas demais para ler. Eles só repararam em Valdez quando Hefesto deu-lhe um sorriso e Leo o devolveu alegremente.

Eles não estavam no salão dos tronos, essa sala tinha um teto mais baixo, porém era mais ampla e a mesa era redonda e infinita com muitas cadeiras. Haviam deuses menores. Leo reconheceu Nêmesis com certo receio, ela estava comendo biscoitos da sorte com tamanho desprezo que Leo quase sentia Fortuna chorar.

-A reunião começou. Sentem-se. -Zeus falou. Nico não foi para o lado de seu pai, mas lhe acenou com a cabeça. -DiAngelo tem más notícias, suponho. -ele falou escondendo o tom irônico.

-O portador de notícias é Hermes, talvez ele saiba mais sobre o que está havendo. Andou xeretando no Submundo, como sempre. -Hades falou baixo, monótono, e Percy viu Zeus dar um mínimo sorriso.

-Lorde Zeus, se me permite. -ele falou, tirando a atenção de seu pai para si. -Eventos recentes revelam que o Lorde do Tempo está de volta. -houve choque em suas expressões, então murmúrios baixos, mas Hera apenas apertou a mão de Zeus por baixo da mesa, dando-lhe um olhar preocupado. Ele deu-lhe um olhar de esguelha e voltou-se para Nico. -Saturno brilha no céu, mais perto da Terra do que a própria Lua. É um fato que os humanos não deixarão passar. -ele expôs preocupado. -Ele está usando seu próprio elemento para curar-se. Assim como Percy se cura na água e Thalia se cura com raios, Cronos espera que o tempo lhe devolva as forças.

Percy não reparou que Thalia estava na sala. Ela estava junto de duas Caçadoras, reunidas no extremo da sala, perto de Ártemis, mas não sentadas a mesa. Ela lhe deu um sorriso, embora estivesse com uma feição preocupada.

-Ele está fraco, diria que louco. -Nico falou. -Sua imortalidade está por um fio, mas ele não é humano. Posso sentir suas intenções quando durmo porque há um fragmento de Luke com ele. -Zeus olhou para Poseidon e eles trocaram um longo olhar, pouco antes de desviarem o olhar de Percy, como se o garoto não estivesse a par das intenções de bombardeá-lo com a responsabilidade de salvar seus traseiros novamente.

-Hades contou-me que invadiram seus domínios. Acredito que tem algo a ver.

-Sim, está tudo ligado. -ele falou. -Foi Octavian, o descendente de Apollo, leitor dos agouros. -olhou para Apollo com certa decepção. Eles compartilharam um estranho olhar, então Nico abriu a boca de leve, quase ninguém percebeu e desviou o olhar para a mesa antes de encarar Zeus. -E não foi só isso.

-O que mais houve, diAngelo? -a voz de Athena soou curiosa e ele esforçou-se para encarar seus olhos cinzas. "Não é Annabeth", pensou.

-Octavian invadiu o Portão Sudeste, sua presença foi detectada ao sul, porém não há nenhuma entrada nessa região.

-O que é o Portão Sudeste? -Ártemis perguntou e os olhos de Nico vacilaram, lembranças atingindo sua mente. Leo tremeu, evitando o olhar de Nêmesis.

-A entrada para o Tártaro. -Percy falou e houve suspiros baixos. -Eu estive lá, não há nenhuma razão que leve Octavian àquele lugar. -ele falou e houve murmúrios, exclamações e rostos assustados. Nenhum deles esteve no Tártaro ou chegaram perto do lugar. Percy e Nico, no entanto, ninguém sabia como haviam sobrevivido.

-O ataque ao seu Acampamento foi coisa de Octavian, suponho? -Apollo perguntou a Percy.

-Tudo indica que Octavian queria que pensássemos que ele conhecia uma entrada secreta, mas ele apenas viajou com Caronte.

-Viajens com Caronte não são rastreáveis. -Hades falou.

-Não, não foi nada disso. -Nico falou. -Caronte não levou Octavian ao sul porque ele é proibido de levar qualquer um ao destino pós-morte. Os Campos da Punição está ao norte e embora qualquer um possa entrar, ninguém pode sair. A estrada só há como acessá-la pelo Portão Principal que Cérbero guarda e ninguém passa por ele, os Campos de Asfódelos estão ao sul e guardados pelos Muros de Érebos e logo após há o Portão que guarda o Tártaro.

-E a Porta de Orfeu? -Athena perguntou.

-Todas as entradas estão seladas com um feitiço. Apenas o sangue de um filho de Hades ou Plutão pode abrí-las. Exceto a entrada em Hollywood, Octavian não poderia ter entrado por nenhuma das outras.

-Então parece que ele achou um jeito de Caronte levá-lo. -ela falou.

-Não. Eu estava no túnel que leva a Porta de Orfeu com Percy quando ouvi uma tosse. Achei que estivesse logo atrás de mim, mas Percy não havia escutado e não havia nenhum cheiro além do nosso no lugar. Mas eu sabia que havia alguém mais, e estava bem do meu lado, atrás da parede.

-Há um túnel que cruza com a Porta de Orfeu? -Hades perguntou. -Isso pode ser recente, eu nunca o senti antes.

-Não, era antigo, antigo demais. Eu o senti. Ele passava sob os Campos de Asfódelos, subia até o norte, contornava o Jardim de Perséfone, passava sob o Palácio e se abria ao sul, exatamente onde Octavian foi detectado intruso.

-E o que isso conclui? -Athena perguntou, testando Nico.

-Que Octavian esteve em Long Island. E não foi ele quem convocou os monstros, foi um grego. Quando estávamos sob ataque, eu lancei um círculo de fogo que apenas campistas poderiam passar por ele. Hazel é romana, ela passou por ele, o que significa que Octavian também pode ter passado. Ele esteve em contato com o traidor dentro do Acampamento.

-Ou ele pode ter convocado os montros.

-Não. -todos eles olharam para Percy. -Nico me disse mais cedo que Dionísio, as ninfas, os sátiros, todos os seres mágicos teriam sentido se um romano convocasse um monstro e eu pensei sobre isso. Nenhum, no entanto, pode sentir se qualquer meio-sangue entrar. Octavian esteve no Acampamento e no Submundo.

-Tem mais. Algo que em breve vai fazer sentido. -Leo falou e todos olharam, pela primeira vez parecendo notá-lo. -O Sr.D me pediu para avisá-los que Octavian armou para que Nico absorvesse Luke porque há um pedaço que os conecta. Ele poderia controlar Nico quando estivesse mais forte, atraí-lo para ele e reconstruir Castellan. -ele falou.

-E para quê Cronos quer Luke? -Athena perguntou e Hades deu um meio sorriso jocoso, uma risadinha superior, atraindo o seu olhar de raiva.

-Não é óbvio? Cronos tem assuntos pendentes com Luke. -ela tentou evitar o rosto de se avermelhar e dar o gostinho de diversão a Hades.

-Octavian queria atrair Nico para o Tártaro, porque ele sabe que ele já entrou e saiu de lá, mas ninguém lhe disse como. Ele acha que Nico pode passear lá a seu bel prazer. Quando dissemos que Cronos está se reconstruindo, ninguém pensou no porquê de estar tão perto da Terra. Ele está puxando seus pedaços do Tártaro. Ele não foi inteiramente para o espaço, algumas partes dele voltaram de onde vieram, do seio da terra, para Gaia, e lugar mais fundo que encontrou foi o Tártaro. Octavian acredita que se atraísse Nico para o Tártaro, poderia conseguir sair com a ajuda dele, pois Nico sabe como, mas Octavian planeja enganá-lo e deixá-lo lá, junto a algum pedaço de Cronos.

-Então Nico estara nas mãos dele. -Zeus falou. -E os pedaços de Luke.

-Você os carrega todos dentro de si? -Athena perguntou e Nico abriu sua boca.

-Está louca? Nem em mil anos! Eu os guardo em outro lugar. Seguro. -acrescentou.

-Então realmente há um traidor entre os seus. -Apollo falou, olhando para Nico.

-Isso tudo é culpa sua. -Nico falou. -Se não houvesse metido o seu nariz onde não era chamado... -ele rosnou baixo, quase um ronronar de onça e Athena afastou-se minimamente de forma instintiva

-O que pretende fazer? Não podemos matar Luke, isso está fora de cogitação. -Hera falou ao Zeus dar-lhe um olhar significativo.

-Percy vai treiná-lo e na hora certa, Luke matará Cronos. -ele fechou os olhos, seus punhos tremendo.

-O que há com ele? -Apollo perguntou curioso. -Nico, está tudo bem?

-Não está nada bem. -uma voz diferente saiu e quando ele abriu os olhos, íris azuis como o céu encaravam Percy.

-O que está fazendo? -Percy rosnou.

-Aviso, amiguinho. -ele ironizou. -Não é apenas um traidor. Vocês são tão tolos...

-Diga. Quem são?

-O que eu ganho em troca?

-Eu não corto a sua garganta quando te trouxer de volta. -ele revirou os olhos e seu corpo tremeu em um espasmo.

-Drew, McLean e McKingley, Chalé de Afrodite, e...

-E?

-Chalé de Athena... -ele levou as mãos a cabeça. -Eu tenho que sair daqui. Dói...

-Não, não. Me diga, quem é o traidor do Chalé de Athena? -o rosto de Nico se torceu no sorriso que Luke fazia tão bem, mas então ele estava tremendo e seus olhos sumiram, dando espaço ao azul gelo seco de Nico.

-Durma. -Nico ordenou e seu rosto relaxou. Ele caiu na cadeira e suspirou fundo. Sua cabeça girou e ele sentiu uma forte dor. Virando-se para Hermes, ele apontou-o. -Isso tudo é sua culpa.

-Não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito.

-Poderia ter sido um pai melhor! -ele falou. -Ele nunca teria se virado contra você, a guerra nunca teria acontecido, Bianca nunca teria morrido, nem Silena ou Beckendorf, Gaia não teria despertado com todas essas merdas acontecendo aqui em cima, centenas de meios-sangues não teriam morrido e agora ele não estaria voltando. Tudo teria sido diferente. Tudo o que houve, foi culpa de Luke, culpa sua.

-Não seja tão duro, diAngelo. -Apollo levantou-se.

-Não ouse defendê-lo. -ele gritou, suas mãos batendo na mesa. -Você é tão culpado quanto ele, é o seu dever pelo menos consertar as merdas que fez, mas não... Você é um deus imortal e poderoso e egoísta demais pra se preocupar com as merdas que não vão te afetar.

-Isso está me afetando. O retorno de Cronos afeta a todos nós.

-Você não parece estar ligando pra isso.

-Nico! -Percy segurou-o pelos ombros, chacalhoando o garoto.

-Se eu fosse você não me tocaria. -ele avisou e Percy lhe deu um tapa no rosto. -Cansou de apanhar? -ele sorriu malicioso.

Percy o apertou mais forte. -Controle-se. Pense em qualquer coisa que não seja a cara de Apollo deformada sob a roda de um trator.

-Como você sabia? -ele perguntou, mas estava ligeiramente se acalmando. Seus olhos estavam voltando ao normal e Percy finalmente soltou a respiração.

-Por que você quer socar Apollo? -Zeus perguntou, curioso e divertido, mas olhando para o deus do sol, ele decidiu que seria melhor não ouvir a resposta, nem encarar seu rosto culpado e triste.

Ele nunca havia visto Apollo tão decaído em toda a sua vida.

_**.::.**_

Leo Valdez havia terminado seu mini-avião e o encarava sem realmente olhar. Ele já havia feito coisas maiores e melhores, tudo parecia banal demais agora. Sem monstros ou perigo real, ele tinha apenas sentimentos ruins para lidar. Principalmente os de perda, porque tudo o que Leo tocava, acabava perdendo no final, até mesmo suas invenções. Ele olhou em volta do salão, alguns deuses haviam partido para o espaço, outros continuavam ali. Havia um Jardim Suspenso onde, balançando em uma rede feita de vinhas, Apollo girava uma pequena bola de sol nos dedos. Leo aproximou-se curioso e Apollo virou-se para ele.

-Hey, Valdez. -sentou-se na rede. -Sente-se. -ele apontou uma confortável cadeira de jardim na varanda do Olimpo, que Leo apenas percebeu ser uma varanda porque tinha algo parecido a uma grade que eles usavam naquelas casinhas inglesas, mas o legal -ou aterrorizante- era que não havia nada sob seus pés. Tudo estava flutuando acima do Empire State, e, embora o Olimpo tivesse um chão pra se pisar, o jardim não tinha. Não era grama sob os pés de Valdez, eram nuvens e elas não eram sólidos. Ele apenas soube que era um jardim porque haviam plantas, emboras elas também estivessem flutuando, e havia um retrato de Perséfone, feito de flores e vinhas, Leo apostava que ela mesma havia feito, a deusa da Primavera era muito talentosa.

-Você não vai cair. -Apollo disse, tirando-o de seu devaneio. Ele deu um passo e sentiu firmeza sob seus pés, mesmo que não houvesse nada. Aliviado, ele sentou-se na cadeira e Apollo deu-lhe um sorriso. -As engrenagens estão trabalhando muito hoje? -apontou para sua cabeça.

-É. -ele abaixou os olhos para o céu abaixo deles e Leo achou aquilo muito superior até para um deus. O que havia acima do céu? O universo, o infinito... Imortalidade. Aquilo era tão metido quanto possível. -As suas também. -Leo finalmente respondeu a Apollo.

-Filhos de Hades são rancorosos. -ele deitou-se, murmurando. -Isso é ruim.

-O que houve com Nico? -ele perguntou e Apollo fechou os olhos, mas não falou. Leo lembrou-se que ele tinha tipo, um zilhão de anos, e que mesmo agindo feito adolescente, ele era algo como um ancião e deveria estar avaliando, de acordo com seus anos de sabedoria -ou imprudência, segundo Ártemis- se deveria lhe dizer não ou simplesmente ignorar. Mas ao invés disso, Apollo suspirou.

-Nico e eu tivemos algo. Achei que daria certo porque eu e Nico somos muito parecidos, mas... Ele não queria viver entre os deuses, muito menos queria a imortalidade. Nos separamos, tentamos ser amigos, ele vivia entre os romanos e um dia, ele me falou de como Octavian era desprezível. Eu me irritei e quis uma prova. Eu fui ver de perto e eu soube que Octavian nos trairia. Eu não contei a Nico, porque algumas profecias são piores quando você sabe que vão acontecer, elas são inevitáveis e apenas causariam dor de cabeça.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. -Leo começou quando viu que Apollo não queria contar mais. -Octavian armou pra Nico e ele acha que você é o culpado?

-Não culpado. -ele suspirou. -Acha apenas que eu sou egocêntrico, uma pessoa desprezível, um deusinho qualquer e que não mereço toda a honra que me dão. Eu não fiz nada contra o que ele me disse porque Nico poderia me amaldiçoar, mesmo morto. E você sabe, ninguém pode retirar uma maldição a não ser aquele que a lançou.

-Ou por uma condição de quem lançou. -Leo terminou e Apollo olhou pra ele curioso. -Eu ouvi sobre isso numa aula do Acampamento e me contaram sobre Rachel, o Oráculo. May Castellan tentou ser o Oráculo e falhou porque a garota estava amaldiçoada desde que Nico foi posto naquele Cassino. Mas quando Hades mandou que tirassem Nico de lá, ele mesmo desfez a maldição porque cumpriu uma condição que ele impôs. Ele disse que...

-Enquanto seus filhos estivessem presos, escondidos do mundo, o espírito de Delfos nunca deixaria seu corpo.

-Isso. -Leo falou. -E quando May tentou, Nico ainda estava no Cassino. Mas quando Rachel tentou, ela sabia que a maldição havia sido quebrada porque Nico estava livre.

Apollo voltou a sua inércia na rede. -Interessante. Então eu poderia castigá-lo.

-Má ideia. Nico briga com o pai dele até hoje por ter imposto condição na maldição do Oráculo.

-Por que ele brigaria?

-Bem, porque Nico gostava de Dare e ela gostava dele.

-Mesmo? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bem, ele não gostava, exatamente. Ele apenas achava que poderia dar certo. E Dare, bem, ela tem uma queda do tamanho do Olimpo até a Terceira Avenida por Nico.

Apollo riu, um som espontâneo, mas ele parecia meio cansado, parecia mais grave. -Interessante isso. Mas Dare não vai ficar como Oráculo pra sempre. Em dez anos outra hospedeira pode se apresentar, ou qualquer outra mulher, como May, por exemplo.

-Eu não acho que Nico liga pra isso. Ele ta em outra agora. Ele e Percy... Bem, eles meio que tem um rolo, sei lá.

-Essa é outra coisa que Nico me culpa. Ter se apaixonado por Percy, trair Annabeth... Ele diz que todas as coisas ruins não haveriam acontecido se ele não houvesse me conhecido.

-Qual o seu papel em tudo isso?

-Eu sou o principal, segundo ele. Se eu lhe houvesse avisado da possível traição de Octavian, ele não teria hospedado Luke em seu corpo, ele não teria começado a sentir mais do que deveria por Percy e bem... Todo o resto.

-Faz sentido. -Leo falou pensativo e Apollo olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida. -Desculpa, mas faz. -ele riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

O mini-avião de Leo escorregou de sua mão e atravessou a capa fina e invisível que protegia-o de cair e ele viu suas cores se ondulando, como água. Ele desceu e desceu até cair e se espatifar na Terceira Avenida. Apollo suspirou meio triste, ele havia gostado.

-Eu te faço um depois.

-Você precisa ficar com os romanos. -ele disse simplesmente.

-Eles me odeiam. -Leo exasperou-se, fazendo o deus do Sol rir.

-Eles não conhecem o incrível garoto dos reparos que você é.

Leo ruborizou-se. -Mas é apenas isso, entende?

-Não, não é. -ele sentou-se, suspirou e pôs a mão no ombro dele como quem vai dar um discurso motivador. -Você é igual o seu pai. Hefesto também se acha a última bolacha do pacote. Ele acha que é o menor de todos, que não merece o Olimpo, que nem mesmo Afrodite o amou e isso é grave, porque ela é a deusa do amor, sabe? -ele aproximou-se. -Mas poucos de nós tem a humildade de Hefesto, a beleza interior dele. Foi isso que Esperanza viu nele e tenho certeza que sua mãe viu isso em você também. Seu pai nunca magoou ninguém como nós fazemos o tempo todo. Ele não se ofende por qualquer besteirinha de orgulho. -Leo sorriu emocionado. -Você é especial, Leo Valdez.

Apollo deu um meio sorriso e Leo de repente lembrou-se que havia guardado uma coisa em seu cinto. Ele abriu-o e tirou de lá o seu mini-avião, que havia montado mais cedo.

-Eu fiz um monte, mas esse levou mais tempo. Toma, é pra você. -os olhos azuis de Apollo brilharam emocionados, feito a criança que ele era.

-O que esse tem de especial?

-Ah, eu pintei ele, e tem umas engrenagens dentro, e são bem leves. Ele pode voar igual um avião de verdade e nem precisa de combustível. -ele começou a explicar como havia feito e Apollo ficou observando-o curioso. -E o mais importante, tem a minha incrível assinatura. -Leo virou o mini-avião e mostrou o seu nome queimado no ferro, as letras douradas pelo fogo.

-Uau, é bem legal. Não, é demais. -Apollo sorriu e pegou o avião. -Ele funciona mesmo?

-Claro! -Leo falou entusiasmado.

-Eu vou mostrar pra Ártemis, ela precisa de alguma coisa pra alegrar a vida, sabe, ela anda muito ranzinza ultimamente.

-Ela sempre foi assim, não? -eles riram e uma tosse o fez virar a cabeça. Percy e Nico os olhavam do lado "seguro" que tinha um chão de verdade pra pisar.

-Estamos indo. -Percy falou.

-Onde tirou essa faca? -Leo perguntou e Percy deu um grande sorriso.

-Papai duplicou Anaklusmos e eu não queria ficar guardando canetas por aí no bolso, é estranho pra um meio-sangue... -Nico revirou os olhos. -Então Afrodite disse pra eu deixar as espadas nas costas, falou que eu fico parecendo perigoso e bem, isso é legal, porque eu sou inofensivo. -Nico revirou ainda mais os olhos.

-Afrodite disse... -ele imitou Percy com uma vozinha fina e Leo riu.

-Alguém está com ciúmes... -Percy falou, mas voltou a olhar pra Leo. -Bem, Nyssa me disse que você se dá bem com facas.

-Mas essa é um pouquinho maior, não acha? -Leo disse, avaliando. Enquanto uma espada era normalmente do comprimento do pé até o meio da coxa, a faca era do comprimento do pé até o joelho. Percy entregou-a para ele. -Uau. -ele falou ao pegá-la. Ele girou a faca nas mãos. O punho era de prata e a lâmina parecia um espelho, mas era diferente de Katoptris, a adaga de Piper.

-É feita de névoa. -Apollo aproximou-se, levantando. -Muita rara. Apenas Eros usa flechas de névoa sólida. Como conseguiu, Percy?

-Era apenas uma faca normal, mas em apenas alguns minutos Hefesto a remodelou. -Percy disse. -Ele falou que alguém precisaria dela, mas curiosamente, o seu nome está no punho. -Leo sorriu ao ver "Valdez" escrito com letras gregas em ouro. Reluzia com toda a cor cinzenta da prata e da névoa.

-É incrível, caramba. Eu nunca ganhei algo tão fantástico.

-Você merece. E seu pai viu isso. -Apollo disse e eles compartilharam um olhar misterioso. Leo sorriu, lembrando-se do que Apollo lhe disse.

-Estamos partindo, Valdez. -Nico falou. -Se quiser ficar, o Olimpo é seguro para você. -ele olhou com frieza para Apollo. -Foi um presente de Zeus, embora ele saiba que você não vai ficar.

-É, não vou. Apollo me disse que preciso ficar com os romanos. -Nico ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Oh, ele disse. -Percy segurou seu pulso.

-Ele ainda é um deus, Nico. Ele sabe o que faz.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza. Deuses podem ser... imprudentes. -ele falou com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto. Apollo chegou perto dele, seus olhos azuis escuros perscrutando-lhe a face.

-Eu me lembro de quando Bianca morreu. Ela não me culpou pela profecia.

Nico tremeu de raiva. -Isso foi diferente. Bianca sabia que você não tinha culpa. -Apollo pôs a mão em seu ombro.

-Eu não tive culpa sobre Octavian, Nico. -o toque lhe queimou e ele rosnou.

-Não era uma profecia, Apollo. Era apenas um pressentimento. Eu poderia ter mudado tudo, você sabe que eu podia.

-Eu não queria te dar dor de cabeça, eu te avisei pra se afastar dos romanos.

-Não poderia ter sido mais claro?

-Você deveria ter confiado em mim! -ele exclamou.

-Eu nunca poderia confiar em um olimpiano. -ele falou com nojo. -Tire as mãos de mim.

-Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. -ele falou.

-Eu não estou fazendo uma sugestão.

-Eu não tenho medo de você, garoto. -ele afastou-se. -Apenas vou respeitar o seu desejo porque sei que está machucado.

-Não estou machucado, estou com raiva. Eu quero esmagar sua cabeça sob meus pés e assistir você se engasgar com o seu maldito ego olimpiano. -Apollo franziu a testa.

-Você tem uma bela imaginação. -ele refletiu. Percy puxou Leo e Nico, com algum esforço.

-Precisamos ir, diAngelo. -ele estava sério. -Chega de teatrinho ou o Sr.D vai ficar com inveja. Até mais, Apollo.

Assim que Apollo saiu da vista de Nico, Percy soltou-o com certa brusqueza e foi andando na frente. Ele montou Blackjack e Nico tocou-o no braço.

-O que foi?

-Leo, pode levar Nico? Eu quero ir sozinho.

-Mas... -Nico falou e Percy cortou sua frase falando com Blackjack bem baixinho. O pégaso relinchou e Percy lhe deu torrões de açúcar. Nico ficou observando-o até que ele alçou voo. Parecia distante, literalmente e figurativamente.

Leo piscou duas vezes. -Deveríamos seguí-lo. -Nico grunhiu e arrastou os pés.

-É, deveríamos.

_**Ahh alguém está com ciúmes! xD  
Me digam o que acharam, eu sei que está grande, mas talvez gostem.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Percy fechou os olhos e encostou-se em Blackjack. Ele não queria pensar sobre o passado de Nico com Apollo, mas quanto mais pensava mais enciumado ficava. Ele havia acabado de descobrir que sua curiosidade era amaldiçoada porque agora fazia sentido que Nico soubesse tanto sobre sexo. De todos os olimpianos, Percy gostava mais de Apollo. Ele sempre foi simpático, divertido e gostava de quebrar as regras, vivia brigando com Ártemis e era engraçado como ele realmente parecia o irmão mais novo, o pestinha que aterroriza os irmãos mais velhos. Embora Percy soubesse bem o quanto Apollo adorava Ártemis. Ele simplesmente entrou em colapso quando aquele monstro a raptou. Ele era infantil, irresponsável, piadista e irritante, mas ele era um cara legal e isso deixava Percy com ciúmes porque não havia nada de especial nele. Sentia-se inseguro como uma criança.

Ele desejou que Sally Jackson estivesse ali.

Não lembrava-se de ter adormecido, mas o grito entusiasmado de Leo com certeza o despertou. Blackjack aterrisou com cuidado para não derrubá-lo do outro lado do Pequeno Tibre e logo Nico e Leo também aterrisaram.

DiAngelo estava encapuzado como aqueles caras do videogame de Percy, Assassin's Creed. Ele teria rido de como ele era pomposo, mas estava bravo com Nico. O garoto tirou o cilindro de suas costas e o arco cresceu, tomando forma e atraindo atenção. Ele contou baixo até três e Términus apareceu gritando e xingando. Logo haviam romanos se aproximando e Reyna abrindo caminho entre eles.

-Não são permitidas armas dentro da Linha Promeriana. -Términus berrava.

-São tempos perigosos. -ele falou alto e claro. -Seja razoável.

-Quem é você? -Reyna perguntou, a pose altiva e a expressão firme. Percy quase rolou os olhos ao presenciar a cena. Nico adorava causar e Reyna não deveria ter perguntado aquilo, agora ele teria que aguentar um momento "O Retorno Do Rei".

-Nico diAngelo, filho de Hades, Embaixador do Submundo, O Rei Fantasma. -passou a mão pela cabeça, jogando o capuz para trás. -Serve? -Percy jogou-se do Olimpo mentalmente. Ele era tão metido! A agitação foi crescendo conforme ele era reconhecido.

-Silêncio. -Reyna levantou a mão no ar e todos se calaram. -Esperava por você. Levesque nos disse para prepararmos, mas não estou certa de qual é o perigo.

-Como não está certa? Onde ela está?

-Foi envenenada. Está na enfermaria. -Nico grunhiu e Percy notou romanos se entreolharem nervosos. Aquele ruído sempre lhe arrepiava de medo.

-Foi ele? -Leo perguntou a Nico, suas mãos tremendo visivelmente. -Eu vou acabar com ele. -Percy jogou água nas mãos flamejantes de Leo.

-Calminha, Leo. Ele não ta sozinho nessa.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que houve? -Dakota perguntou.

-Ainda não. -Nico falou. -Preciso de Hazel.

-Ela está muito doente, diAngelo. Temo que não se recupere. -Reyna falou.

-Eu quero vê-la, sei como ajudá-la. -aproximou-se de Reyna e abaixou a voz. -Não vou perdê-la como Bianca. E vocês não saberão de nada até que ela esteja bem.

Reyna engoliu sua irritação. -Que seja. -ela aumentou a voz. -Levem os pégasos aos estábulos. -Blackjack relinchou e Percy coçou a nuca.

-Blackjack não gosta dos estábulos. Ele pode ficar por aqui? -Reyna lhe deu um longo olhar e apertou a boca numa linha fina, ignorando seu pedido.

-Jackson e Valdez, sigam Dakota. Ficarão com a Quinta Corte. -ela virou-se e Nico deu um olhar de "sinto muito" para Percy. Reyna era mesmo difícil de se lidar. Quando estavam afastados o suficiente, ele explodiu.

-Onde está Octavian? -perguntou lentamente com os dentes cerrados.

-Sumiu há dois dias. -Reyna pôs uma carranca.

-Ele esteve no Submundo e em Long Islad. Fomos traídos e atacados por monstros. Percy e eu teríamos morrido se não fosse por Hazel e agora ela está morrendo! -Reyna tentou esconder as contrações de raiva em seu rosto. -Cronos voltou, Reyna. Está fraco, temos uma chance, mas ele voltou.

Ela empalideceu e fechou os punhos, abrindo os lentamente para não demonstrar nada. -Como ele pôde?

-Eu tenho certeza que foi ele quem envenenou Hazel, então ela não poderia avisá-los.

-Precisamos avisá-los. -falou apreensiva. -Oh, mas como eu...

-Não, não diga. -ele pôs a mão em seus ombros, acalmando-a com o olhar. -Deixe-o pensar que não sabemos de nada. Direi tudo ao Senado na hora certa e ele será jugado. -Reyna assentiu desconsolada, mas recobrou a postura. Nico lentamente soltou-a.

-Eu não esperava boas notícias, mas... -balançou a cabeça e virou-se. -Siga-me. -seus passos firmes o conduziram até a enfermeria. Após alguns corredores, ele finalmente avistou sua irmã deitada em uma cama. Ele olhou para os lados e fechou as portas, correndo até Levesque.

-Hazel! -ele exclamou baixo. -Ah, minha irmã... -ele tocou-a em pavor e choque. Sua linda pele cor de café estava arroxeada e seus lábios pálidos, mas ela ainda cheirava a chocolate por causa do shampoo que usava nos cabelos. Ele sorriu ao pensar nisso. -Eu sabia que não deveria ter te deixado, garota de ouro. Megera não protegeu-te, meu anjo? -ele chorou em silêncio e discretamente limpou as lágrimas, então olhou para Reyna, encarando-o fixamente. Incorporou-se, ignorando sua presença. -Eu, Nico diAngelo, convoco Megera, a Erínia. -Reyna exaltou-se.

-DiAngelo! -o fogo em seus olhos negros chamuscou.

-Megera acompanhou-a até aqui, ela sabe o que houve.

Ele ficou em silêncio ouvindo o bater de asas lento, como rasgar da pele, metal frio raspando na superfície. O vento soprou quando suas asas pararam de bater e ela abriu a porta. Tinha a aparência de uma bela mulher de quarenta anos, mas seus olhos queimavam em sangue vivo. Reyna engoliu lentamente o nó seco em sua garganta.

-Às suas ordens, Lorde dos Espíritos. -Reyna franziu a testa com o título de Nico, mas nada disse.

-Megera. -suspirou e apontou Hazel. A Erínia arregalou seus olhos e andou apressadamente até a garota. Temendo tocá-la, um grunhido choroso arranhou de sua garganta.

-Oh, minha senhora. Eu esperava que não estivesses tão mal.

-O que houve, Megera?

-Monstros nos atacaram quando Arion parou para comer. Eu matei todos, mas aquela cobra... Aquele descendente de Apollo me enganou. Ele envenenou minha senhora e fugiu. Pude apenas trazê-la aqui e voltei para procurar o garoto.

-Foi realmente ele. -Reyna desconsolou-se.

-Ele está voltando, filha de Belona. -Megera falou, os olhos vermelhos cravados na garota. -Uma invasão está a caminho. Ele se mostrará após a batalha para não comprometer-se.

-Mas você não pôde entrar, como os monstros entrarão?

-Ele já está aqui. -ela rosnou. -Posso sentí-lo perto, mas não consigo encontrá-lo. Algo grande o protege.

-Saturno. -Reyna falou, apertando os punhos, então seus olhos suavizaram ao pousar-se em Hazel. -Você pode curá-la, Nico.

-Não posso usar minha magia dessa maneira. Não agora... -ele suspirou. -Mas Apollo pode.

-E por que o deus do sol iria...

-Culpa. Por Octavian. Talvez por nossa antiga amizade. -ele encolheu os ombros. -Não importa. Megera, você precisa ir. -a Erínia pegou a mão de Hazel, que debatia-se agonizando.

-Aqui, minha senhora. Você está salva... -ela aquietou-se.

-Obrigado, Megera.

-Apenas o meu dever, Lorde dos Espíritos. -ele relutantemente a abraçou, Megera paralisou, mas emocionou-se e tratou logo de partir.

Nico encarava Hazel. -Você abraçou uma Benevolente? -Reyna estava em choque.

-O nome dela é Megera. -ele rosnou. -Alecto, Tisífone e Megera cuidam de mim desde que descobri ser um filho de Hades. Estaria morto se não fosse por elas, são mais leais que muitos deuses. -um trovão ouviu-se. -Ele é tão sensível. -Nico murmurou e pôs a mão na testa de Hazel, fechando os olhos. Murmurou algumas palavras e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um Apollo de camiseta xadrez vermelha e jeans caipira.

-Fred ao seu dispôr. -Nico bufou.

-Vê se cresce. -Apollo estufou o peito.

-Sou maior que você. -Nico rolou os olhos.

-Estava me referindo ao cérebro, mas parece que você não tem.

-Mas eu... Oh, santa beleza minha! -Nico conteve uma palavra feia enquanto Apollo encarava Hazel. -Ela foi envenenada. Quem...

-Octavian. -Nico falou, a voz neutra, mas aquilo o afetou o suficiente. Apollo tinha os olhos fechados e por um momento parecia zangado demais.

-E você? Não está machucado ou...

-To bem, Fred. -tentou um sorriso e Apollo relaxou-se.

-Ela recebeu ambrosia, não?

-Sim, Lorde Apollo. -Reyna respondeu e ele sorriu, ofuscando a garota.

-Sem o lorde.

-Ele prefere Fred. -com uma piscadela, Reyna ficou vermelha e tentou não lançar pragas e maldições nele. Ele abaixou-se e pôs a mão na testa de Hazel que lentamente voltava a sua cor normal.

-Ambrosia é pouco para esse veneno. -ela abriu a boca, sugando o ar desesperada.

-Megera... -ela murmurou sufocada e Nico pegou sua mão.

-Ela está bem, acalme-se.

-Nico... -suspirou, já relaxada e ele sorriu. Beijou sua testa com carinho.

-Descansa, garota de ouro.

-Continuem com ambrosia a cada seis horas. -Apollo falou. -Ela já está melhor.

-Obrigado, Fred. -Nico falou e Apollo sorriu estranho, meio triste.

-Quando precisar, Nico. Sempre. -ele sumiu e Nico evitou o olhar inquisidor de Reyna.

-Vamos. -ele falou e saiu da enfermaria, aspirando o ar puro. Era hora do almoço e eles se dirigiram ao refeitório. A maioria dos cochichos eram sobre a volta de Nico. Reyna pediu silêncio.

-O Embaixador de Plutão quer dar alguns recados. -Nico pôs-se ao lado de Reyna e ela afastou-se, sentando-se.

-Em primeiro lugar, minhas desculpas por minha ausência. Estive com sérios problemas. -ele notou olhos preocupados e ansiosos lhe percorrendo a procura de ferimentos ou marcas de guerra. -Como sabem, Hazel foi envenenada, mas já curou-se. -a alegria foi disfarçada com dificuldade, todos gostavam da garota miúda de grandes cachos marrons. -Porém há más notícias. Há um exército de monstros vindo, atacarão em breve, devemos estar preparados. -os romanos agitaram-se com a excitação da guerra. -Um inimigo está levantando-se. É apenas questão de tempo que estejamos cercados de novo. -Nico sentiu seus olhos chamuscarem conforme sorria maldoso. -Mas não vamos nos render. Vamos lutar. Vamos matá-los! Faremos nossos inimigos prostrarem ante nossas espadas e na poeira sob nossos pés. -os romanos gritaram animados e ele sentiu o peito inflar-se de orgulho. -Esta noite, declaramos guerra. E quando o dia chegar, lutaremos até a morte por nossas vidas. -um silêncio de respeito encheu o lugar e ele sorriu. -Por enquanto, desfrutem o almoço.

Ele olhou para Reyna e ela tinha o cenho levemente franzido, pensativa e ele sabia exatamente o que passava em sua mente. Ela ficava assim toda vez que ele falava para os romanos. Era respeito, orgulho e aspiração ao seu sucesso.

Reyna inspirava medo em seus discursos, mas Nico os faziam sentir suas palavras, mergulhar em seus argumentos. Ninguém discordava dele. Ele inspirava respeito, poder e lealdade. Não era à toa que ela o queria como pretor. Ele sorriu para ela.

-Bom apetite. -sussurrou em um italiano puxado para latim e ela sorriu minimamente.

-Bem-vindo de volta, Rei Fantasma. -respondeu em um italiano perfeito. Ele caminhou em silêncio até a mesa da Quinta Corte e sentou-se.

-Olá, Zhang. -saudou o filho de Marte. Nunca gostou muito do garoto, ele era grande demais para Hazel. Nico preferia Leo. -Você deve ser Dakota. -ele olhou para o garoto loiro com a boca manchada de vermelho pelo Kool-Aid. -Filho de Baco, não? -aquilo sim era um convite para connversa.

-Sim. -ele sorriu educado. -Você costumava ficar com Reyna, não me passou pela cabeça que conhecesse Jackson.

-Somos muito próximos. -ele não olhou para Percy. -Sabe, convivemos com Dionísio no Acampamento. Você não tem nada dele. - o garoto pareceu decepcionado. -Mas Baco é diferente, diria que quase educado, embora a loucura o acompanhe. -eles riram. -É igualmente mau humorado e piadista.

-Piadas maldosas. -Leo falou.

Nico riu. -Não, Dionísio é apenas mal compreendido. Está apenas entediado. Digamos que alguns não têm a sagacidade necessária para entender seus pensamentos.

-Parece conhecê-lo bem. -Dakota comentou e Nico olhou malicioso para Percy, sorrindo.

-Oh, sim. Eu conheço Dionísio muito bem.

-Ele parece gostar de Nico. -Leo comentou. -Isso é tão comum quanto uma garota gostar de mim. -os garotos riram, até Frank Zhang.

-Oh, bem, longa história. -Nico sorriu e levou o vino a boca, lambendo os lábios vermelhos descaradamente para Percy. -Quando eu tinha dez anos, a primeira coisa que disse quando o vi foi que ele era o deus mais legal do Olimpo. -Dakota riu e Percy quase revirou os olhos. -Ora, lançar raios, controlar água... Isso não era nada comparado ao vinho.

Todos na mesa riram das histórias de Nico. Percy, contudo, encarava-o conversar com Dakota como se isso fosse imperdoável.

Nico, por outro lado, aprendeu uma coisa a mais sobre Baco: ele também era o deus do prazer. Ele pensou que esse fosse trabalho apenas da filha de Eros e Psyqué, mas olhando para Dakota, ele percebeu que não. Ele claramente era filho de Baco. Ele era alto, mais alto que Nico. Era musculoso, não como Frank, ele tinha uma certa graça nos movimentos, tipicamente romano. Tinha olhos marrons que dependendo de sua sobriedade ficavam roxos.

Era atraente. E Nico logo percebeu que esses pensamentos eram de Luke, não dele.

-Durma. -sussurrou, mas Luke resistia.

-Seus olhos estão azuis. -Dakota falou. Nico rosnou. Luke era teimoso e irresponsável.

-Acontece de vez em quando. -evitou o olhar de Percy. -Eu tenho que ir.

Levantou-se, correndo para o lado de fora, mas logo viu que haviam sombras até seus jolhos. Tentou andar, mas estava preso. As sombras pareciam lhe tocar, lhe arranhavam! Ele urrou de dor quando elas rasgaram sua calça, cortando sua coxa. Ele gritou e caiu de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça. Percy correu para o lado de fora e segurou-o. Nico tremia e gritava. Poucos viam a cena, mas estavam espantados.

-Dakota. -ele chamou o garoto. -Mande-o embora. -Nico pediu, seu rosto estava suado e ele sangrava. -Convença-o.

Percy ofegou. -Fale com ele. -Dakota olhou para Nico sem saber o que fazer.

-Quem é você?

-Luke. -ele falou e os olhos subitamente mudaram para um azul mais escuro, como o céu. -Filho de Hermes.

_**.::. **_

Conforme Dakota falava com Luke, Percy percebeu que aquele loiro desgraçado iria pagar por deixar Nico naquele estado. Quer dizer, ele já odiava Castellan antes de sua vida se tornar uma bagunça e agora odiava mais ainda porque ele estava bagunçando a de Nico. Assim que saiu de seus pensamentos percebeu que Nico já estava de volta.

-Obrigado. -Nico sussurrou, observando as sombras pairando aos seus pés.

-Elas não vão embora? -Nico tremeu, negando.

-Não tão cedo.

-Então acho que a minha ajuda é necessária. -uma voz grave ressoou atrás deles. Foi questão de segundos que todos os romanos estivessem do lado de fora, ajoelhados mesmo a contragosto. Uma visita do Senhor dos Mortos era um mau presságio, claro.

-Hmm, pai... Uma ajudinha aqui? -Nico tentou sorrir e Plutão puxou-o pelos ombros, o garoto gemeu de dor.

-Dessa vez foi feio, não? -ele suspirou, vendo os romanos se levantarem. -Eu vou castrá-lo assim que o ver. -o grunhido baixo de sua garganta fez o chão tremer.

-Não exagera, papai. Não aqui. -os romanos estavam encarando-os e Nico sentiu-se estranho. -Trouxe alguma coisa legal? -seu pai rolou os olhos.

-Paciência, garoto. -ele pôs a mão em sua ferida e ela fechou-se devagar. Ele viu Reyna encará-lo com a expressão séria e seus olhos não demonstravam nada. Seu pai dispensou as sombras com um gesto e tentou deixar Nico o mais estável possível em pé. -Reyna. -a voz de Plutão resoou e ela automaticamente caminhou até ele como em transe, percebendo-se de sua situação, piscou duas vees confusa, mas manteve-se parada. Ele deu um meio sorriso, sabendo que deveria ser breve pois Nico não queria olhar nenhum romano pro resto do dia. -Soube que minha filha foi envenenada.

-Lorde Apollo curou-a hoje.

-Ah é? -sua sobrancelha arqueou-se e ele olhou para Nico. -Há algo que queira me contar, Nico? -o olhar de Reyna foi significativo enquanto ela lhe relembrava suas dúvidas sobre Apollo ajudá-lo com aquela expressão. -Acho que você precisa explicar muitas coisas, mocinho. -ele virou-se para Nico com o dedo em riste. -Primeiro você quase o fatiou na reunião do Olimpo, depois ameaçou e agora viraram amiguinhos?

-Não enche. -escorou-se na parede, tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Sua cabeça estava zonza e ele mal podia abrir os olhos. Reyna, assim como os romanos, encaravam a eterna discussão.

-Sabe como sua mãe me encheu a paciência sobre você precisar de ajuda? Ela até sugeriu um psiquiatra. Um daqueles humanos loucos com aqueles óculos estranhos e... -ele suspirou. -Proserpina quase me deixou surdo de tanto discutir.

-Prose- o quê?

-Perséfone, Nico! -Plutão ergueu as mãos. -Oh, Santa Rhea, se você pelo menos estudasse mais do que jogasse...

-É God of War! -ele indignou-se. -Todo mundo no Olimpo joga... Bem, menos Ares porque ele não gosta da parte em que morre. -Frank, o filho de Marte, arqueou as sobrancelhas e Percy deu uma risadinha disfarçada, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Reyna.

-Então vá morar com Zeus, já que ele te adora e o Olimpo é tão legal! -comentou sarcástico, ganhando um Nico exasperada com a mão na testa.

-Oh, por favor! Você sabe que eu prefiro morar no Submundo, aqui é muito calor. Quantas vezes eu repito isso? Parece criança!

-Eu tenho milhões de anos...

-E ainda dorme com o pijama que a vovó te deu.

-Ok, você venceu. -Reyna virou o rosto avermelhado para o lado, tentando não rir. -Proserpina preparou algo pra você. -ele tirou uma caixa de metal da capa e entregou a Nico. -É manjar.

-Oh, eu adoro! Mamãe é demais. -imediatamente ele parecia ótimo demais pra quem acabou de ser atacado por sombras. Reyna, muito perto deles, olhou-o como se houvesse crescido um novo membro. -Oh, bem, Perséfone é tipo... minha mãe adotiva. -respondeu com a boca cheia de manjar. Ela afastou-se um passo dele, com medo de pegar qualquer doença mental que houvesse nele.

-Madrasta. -ela corrigiu-o.

-Não. -Plutão falou, alisando seu anel com tédio. -Prosepina adora Nico. Eles são muito próximos.

Reyna franziu a testa. -Sem querer faltar ao respeito, Lorde Hades, mas sempre disseram que ela odiava seus filhos. -Nico bufou, olhando seu pai.

-Isso foi antes de mim, ela se apaixonou pelo meu espírito encantador. -Hades olhou-o subitamente e compartilharam um olhar como se falassem por telepatia. Reyna pigarreou, incômoda. Virando o rosto lentamente, Hades sorriu minimamente para acalmar Reyna.

-Eu gostaria de ver Hazel, Reyna. -ela olhou de soslaio para Leo, que parecia muito interessado em qualquer porcaria que estivesse montando. -E Nico, entregue isso a Grace quando o ver. -ele deu uma caixa prateada pequena que Nico revirou umas duas vezes antes de dar de ombros. -Estou de olho em você, garoto. -ele virou-se e saiu em direção a enfermaria. Reyna, sem saber o que fazer, seguiu-o relutantemente.

Nico olhou longamente para Dakota antes de fazer uma careta de dor com a mão na perna.

-Você vai me explicar aquilo? -o filho de Baco perguntou a ele em voz baixa.

-Não é o momento, após a guerra, talvez. -ele suspirou.

-Posso não saber muito sobre o Mundo Inferior, mas não é normal uma alma alojar-se em um corpo já habitado. -Nico rosnou.

-Eu não queria! Luke é um traidor! Ele era o hospedeiro de Cronos. Foi um romano que armou isso, o mesmo que nos trairá em breve.

Dakota calou-se, lembrando que os olhos azuis do tal Luke. Ele sabia que havia alguém dentro de Nico porque os olhos do Rei Fantasma eram da cor de gelo, quase translúcidos e os olhos do filho de Hermes eram azuis de verdade. Mais azuis que o céu, quase como a água.

Eram dois pedaços do céu e ele quase vira as estrelas neles. Mas por que ele foi embora assim que ouviu a sua voz? E porque Dakota não o odiava? Luke era um traidor e romanos não perdoavam traidores. Mas ele não conseguia tirar aquela cena da mente. Não era sobre o rosto de Nico, mas o olhar de Luke.

-Tudo bem, vá descansar, diAngelo. -Nico afastou-se e foi direto para o chalé da Quinta Corte.

Era um lugar quente e aconchegante. Haviam dois banheiros e três quartos. Não havia exatamente uma parede, era tudo de madeira, construído pelos próprios campistas, embora com muito esmero.

No primeiro quarto estavam as coisas de Leo Valdez, muita parafernalha que ele montou no caminho e algumas vestes romanas. Era um quarto pequeno e estava cheio de coisas "hefésticas". Ele passou direto.

O quarto ao lado era divido por cores. O lado de Frank tinha muito vermelho, o lado de Percy era azul e tinha uma vestimenta romana na cama. Pendurado na cama havia o inseparável chifre de minotauro. A cama do canto era amarela e haviam muitos desenhos nas paredes. Era o canto de Hazel Levesque e ele sentiu uma dorzinha no peito, de saudade daqueles olhos cor de âmbar e do doce sorriso de sua irmã.

Ele passou para o próximo quarto e era enorme. Viu as cores vibrantes de púrpura e muitas latinhas de Kool-Aid. "Dakota", pensou divertido. Então algo lhe deixou intrigado. A cama no outro canto era azul claro e haviam pôsteres das bandas horríveis que Thalia escutava, aquelas que ninguém nunca ouviu na vida e que a maioria dos membros estavam mortos por overdose. Haviam uma enorme tv e um videogame. Havia, no teto, um grande raio de prata balançando.

-Jason Grace. -falou, percebendo que não havia visto Jason. Lembrou-se de que Grace havia recusado ser pretor por causa do drama Piper-Reyna, pensou que ele estivesse em missão ou algo, mas todas suas coisas estavam ali e ele lembrou-se de seu pai ter lhe dado algo para entregar a ele.

Nico arrastou-se até o canto onde havia uma cama verde-escura e pensou que já sabiam que ele escolheria o quarto maior. Sentiu-se mal por deixar Leo sozinho, o garoto era um bom amigo, mas o quarto de Valdez parecia uma garagem de mecânica. Assim que pôs sua mala na cama, uma vestimenta romana preta apareceu. A mesma que costumava usar antigamente.

Ele bufou, francamente, parecia um vestido. Ele preferia as togas gregas.

Ele tirou as botas, a capa, a camiseta e jogou a calça rasgada e manchada de sangue no lixo. Jogou-se na cama e encobriu-se, era bom voltar a Roma.

Roma o queria, o venerava. Os romanos acreditavam em diAngelo, eles o respeitavam.

Para os gregos, ele era apenas temido, uma aberração. Era rejeitado.

Era bom sentir-se em casa outra vez. Não era o Olimpo nem o Submundo, mas Roma.

Roma era o seu lugar. Ele era italiano, afinal.

_**I know, i know, vcs querem me matar por abandonar The Guardian, mas eu to sem inspiração. =(  
Enquanto isso, aproveitem os capítulos.**_


End file.
